Freedom
by Apparently Uncreative
Summary: Xcution is a band that has it all. But what happens when you invite the band Espada to live and work with them for the next two years? Can their egos live under the same roof? Of course not, but ego isn't the problem the problem is everything they're not willing to put in a song and tell the world. Starrk/Shin, Grimm/Ichi, Ren/Bya, Nnoi/Shiro, Ulqui/Tosh.
1. Winning or Twinning?

Chapter One

_When you gonna call  
Don't leave me broken hearted  
I've been waiting up  
Let's finish what we started, oh oh  
I can't seem to let you go  
Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh!_

"Hey cuties" the orange haired lead singer Xcution yelled over the microphone "That was our last song and we're sorry to leave you but we have to go"

"I love you, Zangestu." said a screaming fan girl

"I love you too, boo" Zangestu said blowing a kiss to her. He looked over to the crowd. "I love you, New York."

"We love you, Zangestu." the crowd cheered

"I love you, New York." Renji, the lead guitarist, yelled

"We love you, Renji."

"I love you, New York." Shinji, the bassist, yelled

"We love you, Shinji."

"I love you, New York." Toshiro, the dummer, yelled

"We love you, Tosh."

Zangestu blew one last kiss before the curtain closed and the mics were off. The band members walked back stage where they knew their manager would be waiting

"Hey, Bya" Renji said leaning in to kiss their manager.

Byakuya put a finger up to stop Renji's lips from making contact. "No, Renji, not here."

Renji pouted "It was worth a shot." he walked over to the couch.

"There's the other half of Zangestu" Shiro said when he saw Ichigo sitting on the couch. "Where were you?" he sat down next to his twin.

"I had to clean the bus, Bya found out we had a party in it." Ichigo answered

"Told you it was a dumb idea." Toshiro said sitting in the chair next to the couch.

"Whatever" Shinji said sitting on the arm of the couch next to Renji "That party was awesome"

"Well we have a problem and its not the party." Byakuya said with a serious look on his face indicating there was a real problem "Someone told TMZ Zangestu is two people and not one and now their questioning your talent, they think you can't sing."

"But I can blow." Shiro said

"Well you will be proving this talent in a press conference tomorrow morning at ten."

"But its like 12 a.m. now" Renij whined "That's less than 12 hours of sleep. I need my beauty rest."

Byakuya rolled his eyes "Get to the hotel tonight and be ready by 9 a.m. tomorrow. Do you hear me, Renji 9 a.m."

"What will happen if I'm not ready." Renji grinned.

"No cheesecake."

"But no, you promised." Renij whined

"What is cheesecake?" Shinji asked "You know what I don't wanna know, its probably nasty as fuck."

"Okay go get some rest." Byakuya said

The band stood up and began walking out of the room, Renji stopped when Byakuya didn't follow them.

"Ain't you comin'" he asked Byakuya

"I'll be there later."

"Will you wake me up when you get there?"

"Yes, but" Renji's grin falter "We're not having sex. I'm not forcing you out of bed tomorrow."

"But, Bya" he whined

"No, sex makes you sleep heavier and I don't have time to tend."

"Can I have a kiss then?"

Byakuya leaned in a little and gave Renji a quick peck on the lips. "I'm sorry but I don't have time to sleep with you right now. Soon we'll all have a break and we can have as much sex as you want, I promise. Now go."

"Fine" Renji pouted walking out of the room.

* * *

"So what are your real names?" a reporter asked Ichigo and Shiro.

"I am Ichigo I am naturally tanner, my hair is brighter, and my eyes are brown." Ichigo answered.

"I'm Shiro my eyes are gold and I am the more out going twin." Shiro said

"How did the idea for the twins performing as one come up?" another reporter asked

"Well," Renji started "One day Shiro was super sick and it was way to late to cancel the show, it was like 2 hours before we were supposed to go on."

"So we asked Ichigo" Shinji chimed in "at first he said no but some whining from Shiro got him to do it."

"Plus, he threatened to like me." Ichigo finished shivering and sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"Do you ever get confused between the two?" a reporter asked the rest of the band.

"Not really," Renji answered "once you're around them enough you notice the difference in their actions and reactions."

"Like how?"

"Like if you whistled at Ichigo as he was walking down the street you'd probably get..."

"I'm not no dog you don't whistle at me." Shinji said laughing

"And if you whistled at Shiro you'd get..."

"Oh my God thank you." Shinji finished, the twins rolled their eyes.

"Its really not that hard." Byakuya said "Shiro does the rock songs and like the ballads and Ichigo does the party pop songs."

"Who writes the songs?"

"We all do." Shiro answered "We all go through stuff and we write about it."

After a few more questions the twins were asked to prove their talent, the main purpose of the whole press conference was to make sure the boys weren't running a scam.

"I guess I'll go first." Ichigo said grabbing his acoustic guitar. "I'm having a private party, ain't nobody here but me my angel and my guitar." Ichigo sang. "singing baby look how far we've come here."

When Ichigo finished singing everyone clapped respectively. "I know that's not our song but its the first one that popped up."

"I guess its my turn" Shiro said walking over to the piano.

"Keep it simple please." Byakuya said

Shiro played some keys on the piano before he sang. "High dive into frozen waves where the path comes back to life. Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time." When Shiro was finished singing he stood up and bowed before he walked back to his seat.

"Another way to tell us apart on stage because I'm sure you're going to go home and try to see which one is which. "Ichigo said "Shiro has a bigger voice than me, if that makes sense. He's more of a vocalist than I am."

"We're just lucky he didn't put on a whole show." Byakuya said making the others except Shiro laugh.

"Well excuse me for liking entertaining my fans." Shiro rolled his eyes.

"So which on of you has a crush on Renji." A reporter asked.

The band froze and then laughed until they cried after wiping their tears they explained. "No one has a crush on, Red." Ichigo said

"I have a whole fan club that says other wise." Renji said

"Shut up, Red." Shiro said "I kiss Renji on stage because he hates it. Ichi and I have been kissing Renji's cheek since we found out it disgusted him in the ninth grade."

"Isn't that right, Red." Shinji said leaning over and kissing Renji on the cheek.

"Eww" Renji wiped his cheek "Do you have any idea how many germs mouths carry."

"See." They all said laughing at Renji.

"So how do you feel about working with Espada?" one reporter asked

"What are you talking about?" Shiro asked

"Oh yeah." Byakuya said "For the next two years you'll be working, touring, and living with Espada." he told them for the first time.

"What the hell, Byakuya." Renji said

"I'm sorry, the twin thing came out and I got distracted."

"The twin thing came out yesterday." Ichigo said

"Well I was going to tell you last night because I didn't want to hear you whining about it for a year but.."

"You knew a year ago!" Shinji yelled

"Yes but..."

"Urgh." Shiro huffed "Why do we pay you?"

Byakuya rolled his eyes "Now you going too far."  
"Sorry." Shiro mumbled

Byakuya rolled his eyes and looked out to the reporters. "They feel great about it but unfortunately it is time to go, their flight leaves in an hour."

* * *

"Bya you're a piece of work, you know that." Shiro said getting on their private jet.

"Whatever, Shiro." Byakuya said "You know now."

"Was anybody going to help me with these bags?" Renji whined getting on the plane.

"Those are Byakuya's bags." Shinji said "Its all designer."

"Everybody shut up." Byakuya said "Its a five hour flight from here to L.A. and I wanna take a nap. This will not be a party plane tonight."

"But why." Shiro whined

"Cuz you're annoying." Toshiro said putting his headphones on and closing his eyes.

From then on the plane was silent.

* * *

The Xcution bus pulled up to a mansion at the top of what looked like a mountain. Everyone except Byakuya ran over to the window to look at their new home for th next year then Shiro noticed something, the gates had Kuchiki written on them.

"This is your house." Shiro said

"Yes, it was smaller but I had it rebuild for this."

Shiro glared at him "Why you bring bags to your own house?"

Byakuya rolled his eyes and walked to the front of the bus. "Hurry up and get your shit, we're late."

"And whose fault is that?" Shiro said "Ouch." he said when Byakuya punched him in the arm.

They all stepped off the bus, Renji was holding almost all the bags. The gates opened and they walked up the driveway, they noticed Espada were already there along with their manager, Aizen and his husband/ their publicist Gin. Yorichi, Byakuya's best friend and Xcution's photographer and her husband also known as the music technician, Kisuke. Shiro smiled widely and waved hard and then Ichigo smacked him in the back of the head and then Shiro pushed him then they started fighting but Byakuya grabbed them by their hair and pulled them away from each other. Ichigo and Shiro were pouting when they got up to the door.

"You got yourself some handfuls, don't you?" Yorichi said kissing Byakuya's cheek.

"Yes, and I'm getting four more handfuls. Aren't stressed enough." Byakuya huffed digging in his pocket trying to find the key to his house.

"With any luck all your hair will turn grey." Aizen said grinning.

Byakuya glared at him. "Aha Aha Aha I hope one morning you wake up bald, I really do."

"Your are so mean, if you think about it without me would you have them."

"Thank you for making richer than you, I appreciate it." Byakuya smirked and opened the door to his home. "Please sit on the couch so we can discuss some things." When everyone got seated Byakuya stood in front of them. "For the next two years you will work, live, and tour together. You will produce an album with 14 songs. The first year you will be writing and producing the album so I except it to come out this time next year. The second year you will be touring. Bus rules: if I see you having sex on the bus you will be riding on the roof."

"He's not lying." Shinji said shivering from the memory.

"Please do not fight." Byakuya continued looking at Shiro.

"I be protecting myself, they attack me." Shiro defended himself.

"Let me finish, do not fight in the house. Fight outside because if you break one of my million dollar vases you will owe me a million dollars. Now that the rules are out of the way everyone introduce yourselves so we can get acquainted. I am Byakuya Kuchiki I own the house and for the next two years all of you." he finally sat down and allowed the next person to introduce themselves.

Yorichi stood up next "I'm Yorichi I am the most fabulous person in the world." She laughed and high fived Shiro "I'm kidding, although, I am fabulous but anyway I'm Xcution's photographer I have been there for every photo shoot and now I will work for you guys as well." She looked over to Espada and then sat down.

Shiro stood next. "Hi, I'm Shirosaki the funner half of Zangestu. I am the better singer I guess you'll see that later on. Um I like performing I love putting on a show. Um I love my fans they're awesome and I have a Youtube page and I post a video up every week just so I can be closer to my fans. I think that's it." Shiro sat down Starrk stood up next.

"I'm Starrk Coyote I play bass." he said lazily and then sat back down.

"Hi Starrk." Shinji smiled giving Starrk a flirty gaze "You play with boys and girls, am I right?"

"Oh yeah, cutie" Starrk smiled back at Shinji.

"Can you not be a thot for five seconds." Ichigo said "You are now the band thot." Shiro took the imaginary crown off Renji's head and put it on Shinji.

Shinji rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm Shinji and I rock out with my cock out." he blew a kiss at Starrk.

Ichigo stood up "Stop being a thot, sit down." he pushed Shinji over to the couch so he'd sit down. "I'm Ichigo, I'm the dancer. Um that's it."

"I still sing better than you, so." Shiro said rolling his eyes while Ichigo went to sit back down.

Grimmjow laughed at the two and stood up. "I'm Grimmjow I'm the lead singer of Espada." Shiro raised his hand, Grimmjow nodded to him.

"Ichi wants to sleep with you."

"What the fuck, Shiro." Ichigo yelled and then swung at him but Renji was sitting between them so they missed.

"That's why I sat next to Red." Shiro stuck his tongue out at him.

Ichigo jumped at Shiro and landed the punch he threw. Shiro pushed him off the couch and straddled him punching him the face face repeatedly. Ichigo reached up and pulled Shiro's hair so he could flip them over and once he was on top he was pulled away by Grimmjow.

"Let me go." Ichigo yelled

"Let him go, we'll take this outside." Shiro said being held back by Renji.

"Oh my god please stop." Byakuya said standing between the two. "Why can't you two just be cordial all day for once?"

"He hit me first." Shiro whined

"Well why don't you shut the fuck up for once." Ichigo snapped

"You know what." Byakuya said "Separate yourselves. Ichigo go upstairs and Shiro go in the kitchen."

Both of them smacked their lips. "Fine, whatever." they then marched off to their designated spaces.

Byakuya sat back on the couch and huffed "Renji you need to fix your friends."

"They've been like that since the day I met em."

"Whatever. On with the intros."

Nnoitra stood up. "I'm Nnoi I play drums I can't sing but I'm good at sleeping, eating, and sex."

"Me too." Renji said holding his hand out for a high five.

"I forgot to say what I play." Shinji said jumping up "I play bass."

"Me too." Starrk said.

"Look we got something in common already." Shinji started walking towards Starrk.

"Got damn, Shinji." Renji said "Can you just not?"

"Its been a while." Shinji pouted.

"Four days is not a while."

"Why is four days a while for you but not for me." Shinji snapped.

"That's cuz I'm in a relationsh..." Renji clapped a hand over his mouth and looked at Byakuya.

"Renji and I are in a relationship and its secret so shut up or I'll ruin you."

"Yes, sir." everyone said in mock salute.

"I guess I'll go." Renij stood up "I'm Renji aka Red. I'm lead guitar. I like cooking, eating, sleeping, having sex, and pulling pranks." he sat down and looked at Byakuya, he patted his lap. "You can sit on daddy's lap now."

Byakuya rolled his eyes but moved to sit on Renji's lap anyway. "So who's next?"

"I'll go." Kisuke said "Hello, I am Kisuke Urahara, I am married to Yorichi and I am Xcution's music technician, well until Tosh takes my job."

"I'm not goin to steal your job." Toshiro huffed

"Oh my god, it speaks." Renji said earning a punch from Tosh.

"Tosh, you go next." Byakuya said, Tosh gave him a 'whining why' look. "Don't look at me like that. Go."

Tosh rolled his eyes and stood up slowly. "Hi I am Tosh and I play drums." he said with a bored expression and tried to sit down but was stopped.

"And?" Shinji said

"Bass."

"And?" Renji added

"Guitar."

"And?" Byakuya said

Tosh sighed "Piano, violin, viola, saxophone, and I sing."

"You could be the whole the band." Nnoitra said laughing.

"He could be." Byakuya said "Anything else you would like to add?"

"Nope." Toshiro said but Byakuya lifted an eyebrow and tilted his head meaning 'do what I say' so he huffed and went on. "I'm 5'4, my hair is naturally white, my eyes are naturally torquise, and I am not afraid to fight a man twice my size." he looked at Byakuya asking if he was finished.

"You may sit now." Byakuya said, Toshiro rolled his eyes and plopped down in his spot.

"I'll go next." Aizen said standing up. "I'm Aizen I am Espada's manager and I am happy to be giving them away even if it is for a short time."

"You're an ass." Grimmjow said

Aizen laughed and sat down then Gin stood up. "Hi, I'm Gin, I'm married to Aizen and I am also Espada's publicist but I guess you won't need me for a while."

After Gin Byakuya looked around the room. "Did everyone go?"

"No, Ulqui didn't go." Starrk said.

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm Ulquiorra, I'm 5'6 and I'm lead guitar." he rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"Has everyone gone?" Byakuya asked when everyone nodded he stood up and walked in front of everyone. "Ichigo, Shiro." he called "You can join the group again." Shiro and Ichigo ran into the room quickly and quietly not willing to get into trouble again. Byakuya smiled. "I have a surprise for my boys."

"Is it good?" Ichigo said

"Yeah, cuz last time our surprise was cleaning the bus and the hotel suite we partied in." Shinji huffed.

"Its a good surprise, I promise."

Renji grinned "What kind of surprise?"

"Not that kind of surprise."

"What kind of surprise would involve all of us, you so damn nasty." Shinji said

"Maybe we can have that six-some I asked for for my birthday last year." Renji shrugged

"Somebody get me some holy water." Shiro said

"Its gone burn you too." Ichigo said laughing with everyone.

"Boys, listen." Byakuya said getting their attention "When was the last time you performed at home?"

"Shit, I don't know that show we did sophomore year?" Shiro answered.

"Well tonight at 8 o'clock you will be performing in the football stadium at your old high school." Byakuya smiled, he wanted the boys to go back to where they started and where he found them first.

The band grinned, even Tosh. "Really?" they all said

"Yes, you've been working so hard the past five years non stop and I think its time for you to go home for a little while. We will not be touring, doing press conferences, nothing. All we will be doing is working on this album we will not do any work unless you want to like photo shoots, fashion shows, or talk shows."

"And _all_ of us aren't working?" Toshiro asked

"I will not be working either, although if a song pops into my head I have to write it down but there will be no more 24 writing session or week long photo shoots. I am on break. So get ready to put on a show because your fans are super excited."

The band ran up and hugged Byakuya and kissed his cheeks too.

"Oh em gee Ichi, this is our first time being on stage together." Shiro said grabbing his hand. "We have to practice."

Before the band could run off Byakuya had one more thing to tell them. "I have one more surprise and this is for all of you but you won't find out til later."

"What is going on? Why are you being so nice?" Shinji said

"I have to reward you before I work you harder."

* * *

"Oh my god, he got the bus with the stripper poles." Shinji screamed getting on the new band bus. "I shoulda wore my short shorts."

"So we can all see your boot cheeks, I think not." Ichigo said sitting down.

"Are we going to have strippers?" Nnoi asked

"Shit, I hope so." Grimmjow said.

Once everyone got on the bus and sat down Byakuya stood in the front for one more announcement. "Once we get to the school your surprise will be there you get to enjoy it for two hours and then its showtime, got it."

"What is this surprise?" Shiro asked

"Its a surprise." Byakuya smiled "Lets get this bus moving its gonna take us two hours just to get there. he then sat down and the bus started moving.

"Tosh." Shinij said "Don't you think its time to get show ready?"

"Why." Toshiro whined. "We got like four hours before the show even starts."

"Because show Tosh is fun and since we're not about to get drunk show Tosh is the next best thing."

"Show Tosh is just you guys in my body."

"Exactly."

"Oh shit what's that playing." Shiro said standing up "Turn that up."

_Shoulders sideways, smack it, smack it in the air  
__Legs movin' side to side, smack it in the air  
__Legs movin' side to side, smack you in the air  
__Shoulders sideways, smack it, smack it in the air  
__Smack it, smack it in the air  
__Legs movin' side to side, smack it, smack it in the air  
__Smack it, smack it in the air_

Everyone started singing along including Toshiro. "Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air. Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air. Clap, clap, clap like you don't care. Smack that, clap, clap, clap like you don't care. I know you care." he sang standing on his seat dancing. His band members joined him not surprised by the instant change, the other band eventually joined them in the party. The whole bus ride was filled with dancing and singing. When the bus finally stopped everyone looked out the window and were extremely surprised to see their families.

"Dude, that's my fucking mom." Ichigo said

"Mommy?" Shiro said before running off the bus with Ichigo and hugging their mom who they haven't seen in almost a year. Grimmjow stepped off the bus and was bombarded by his little sister, Neliel.

"Grimmy." She screamed in his ear. "I missed you.

"Nnoitra got off the bus looking for his baby girl, knowing if her mother was there she wasn't far. "Daddy." Nel screamed hugging his leg.

He smiled and picked her up. "Hey baby, I missed you."

"I missed you too, daddy."

Shinji ran off the bus and screamed when he saw his surprise "Kensei." he ran and jumped into his arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

Toshiro stepped off the bus and looked for his surprised and when they caught eyes they ran toward each other and hugged. "Momo" he said with a giant smile. "I missed you, is this why you didn't answer when I called." she smiled and nodded.

Starrk stepped off the buss and was hit by a rock in the back of the head he turned around and smiled when he saw it was his little sister, Lilynette. He smiled "Lily. I missed you."

"Really, because you haven't called in like two days, douchebag." she said cocking a hip and crossing her arms.

"Are you gonna hug me or not." he held his arms out, she slowly walked over and hugged him tightly.

"Renji." Renji heard two children yelling his name, he smiled when he saw his younger siblings and both his parents, he ran over to them and hugged them tightly.

Ulquiorra looked around, he didn't have any family and his friends consisted of the band Espada. The only other person he considered a friend was miles away and there was no way to get in touch with them. He then felt warm hands around his eyes. "Guess who?" the owner of the hands said.

He smiled "Orihime?"

"Yup." she said moving her hands

He turned around and hugged her tightly. "How did you get here?'

"Your friend has magic."

* * *

"Have you ever seen a Xcution show?" Byakuya asked Espada while Xcution was back in the make shift stage getting ready to perform.

"No, we wanted to but we either didn't have money or we were too busy." Grimmjow said. "I heard they're good though so I'm eager to see what they have in store."

"Well you're in for a show." Byakuya smirked "Now, you see the woman with the orange hair?" the boys nodded. "That is Shiro's and Ichigo's mom you'll sit with her and your other family members."

"Oh right in the front." Nnoitra said.

"How else do you expect to see them for the first time."

"Are they really that good?" Starrk asked

"You'll see. Now go sit." he ushered the boys away and walked over to Xcution. "Has everyone done their voice exercises and stuff."

"Are you a magician?" Shinji asked "How did you get this stage on the football field? Like, I looked and it has lights and all types of shit -like- how?"

"A magician never tells." Byakuya put a finger. "Okay, I think you know everything there is to know about the stage. Let us give a quick prayer and get this show started. Shinji."

They all joined hands and bowed their heads. "Dear Lort, please do not let Shiro fall down at any point in time during this show for I will not hold in my laugh. Lort please let this show go off without so much as a hiccup because I am not in the mood for improv. Lort please let us have a successful show like have been having these past five years, amen." the broke a part and smiled at one another.

"This is your last show for a minute so kick ass." Byakuya said "Get to your places."

They dispersed and went to their spots for their first song. Renji and Toshiro went on the stage and set up their equipment. Shiro went to the middle of the bleachers to the left of the football stadium turned concert stage microphone in hand, Ichigo went to the middle of the bleachers to the left of the football stadium, and Shinji grabbed his bass and stood in the middle of the stage with his headset on. Toshiro raised his sticks and started the song the curtain rose and Shiro started singing.

(Circles- Christina Aguilera)

_Spin around in circles on my middle middle finger_  
_Won't you spin around in circles on my middle middle finger_  
_Won't you, round and round, sit on my middle finger_  
_Motherfucker round and round, sit on my middle finger_

Shiro made his way down the bleacher stairs singing while Ichigo did the same and him and Shinji also sang back up. Shiro and Ichigo made it to the stage when Shinji started singing the hook and they all sang the chorus.

_Spin around in circles on my middle, middle finger  
__Spin around in circles on my middle, middle finger  
__Spin around in circles on my middle, middle finger  
__Spin around in circles on my middle, middle finger_

Ichigo started the second verse reaching out the touch the fans around him and smiling at them when they sang along. Shinji came back in the hook and they all sang the chorus again. Shinji sang the bridge and they all joined in at the end of the bridge and Shiro ad-libbed. They did the chorus again with Shiro ad-libbing and grabbing the screaming fans hands around them.

_Round and round motherfucker_  
_Round and round..._  
_Motherfucker_

They finished the song and bowed and Shiro walked to the front of the stage. "Hello, Xcutioners." he greeted his loving fans. "How come this concert was a surprise to me? I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other but I've been keeping a big secret from you, haven't I?" he put a hand to his heart pretending to be hurt at his fans mock disappointment. "I know shame on me but I did it so you'd have the best experience at an Xcution concert, you know how much I love you guys. So let me introduce my other half." he held his hand out for Ichigo. "Everyone, this is my twin Ichigo. He's a dancer and a song writer, he plays the piano and the guitar, and he puts on one hell of a show, do you agree?" the crowd cheered. "They love you brother."

"And I love them." Ichigo said looking over the crowd with a smile.

"One more announcement: There will be no more Zangestu, I no longer need an alias because I no long have anything to hide. I am Shirosaki Kurosaki lead singer and this is my band Xcution." the crowd screamed

Ichigo and Shinji laughed and rolled their eyes. "Can we get this show on the road?" Shinji said

"Yes." Shiro said. "But there is a fan here who I own a lot to, not only did I steal his name but he's our very first fan. Zangestu." Shiro called. "There you are." Shiro held his hand out to him so he could pull him on stage. "This man here was the first person, other than parents and junk, to believe in us as a band. His bar was the first place we performed at after our show at the school and after we got off stage he told us we would go far and he believes people would love us and you guys do." Shiro turned to Zangestu. "I know I stole your name but I just wanna thank you and sing a song for you."

Zangestu put a finger up to his chin. "La La land was the first song I heard from you."

"La La land it is." Shiro said walking the man back off stage and grabbing a mic stand from one of the stage hands in black. Shinji moved to his place next to Renji and Ichigo grabbed a guitar and stood near Tosh, Byakuya came from behind stage and sat at the piano. Renji started the song.

(La La Land- Demi Lovato)

_I am confident but_  
_I still have my moments._  
_Baby, that's just me._  
_I'm not a supermodel,_  
_ I still eat McDonald's._  
_Baby, that's just me._

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_  
_Of losing everything._  
_Because of where I_  
_Had my start and where I made my name_  
_Well everything's the same_  
_In the la-la land machine, machine._

Shiro took his mic off the stand and walked down the stage steps while he sang.

_Who said I can't wear my converse with my dress?_  
_Well, baby, that's just me!_

_And who said I can't be single_  
_And have to go out and mingle_  
_Baby, that's not me, no, no._

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_  
_Of losing everything._  
_Because of where I_  
_Had my start and where I made my name_  
_Well, everything's the same_  
_In the la-la land._

He walked back on stage.

_Tell me do you feel the way I feel_  
_'Cause nothing else is real_  
_In the la-la land appeal_

He stepped back from the mic for Renji's guitar solo and stepped back up to sing again.

_Some may say I need to be afraid_  
_Of losing everything_  
_Because of where I_  
_Had my start and where I made my name_  
_Well, everything's the same_  
_In the la-la land machine_

_Well, I'm not gonna change_  
_In the la-la land machine_  
_I will stay the same_  
_In the la-la land..._

He looked up at the sky when he knew Toshiro threw his sticks up in the air and began singing again when he knew he caught them.

_Machine_  
_Machine_  
_Machine_

"I won't change anything in my life." Shiro sang.

"I won't change anything in my life." the crowd sang back.

"I'm staying myself tonight."

"I'm staying myself tonight."

As soon as La La land was over the next song started.

(Funhouse- P!nk)  
_I dance around this empty house  
__Tear us down, throw you out  
__Screaming down the halls  
__Spinning all around and now we fall_

_Pictures framing up the past_  
_Your taunting smirk behind the glass_  
_This museum full of ash_  
_Once a tickle, now a rash_

_This used to be a Funhouse_  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
_It's time to start the countdown_  
_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_  
_I'm gonna burn it down_

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

Shiro danced around stage making funny faces and sticking his tongue out.

_Echoes knocking on locked doors_  
_All the laughter from before_  
_I'd rather live out on the street_  
_Than in this haunted memory_

_I've called the movers, called the maids_  
_We'll try to exorcise this place_  
_Drag my mattress to the yard_  
_Crumble, tumble house of cards_

_This used to be a Funhouse_  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
_It's time to start the countdown_  
_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_

_This used to be a Funhouse_  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
_It's time to start the countdown_  
_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_  
_I'm gonna burn it down_

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

He walked down the stairs and grabbed a screaming fan girl pulling her back up the stairs and singing to her.

_I'm crawling through the doggy door_  
_My key don't fit my life no more_  
_I'll change the drapes, I'll break the plates_  
_I'll find a new place, burn this fucker down_

He kicked over the mic stand and grabbed the fan's hand skipping around the stage with her.

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_  
_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_  
_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_  
_Do, do, do, do, da, da, da, da_

He got real close to her face while he counted down and the band sang backup. And then went back to dancing with her around the stage.

_This used to be a Funhouse_  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
_It's time to start the countdown_  
_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_

_This used to be a Funhouse_  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
_It's time to start the countdown_  
_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_  
_I'm gonna burn it down._

Shiro pulled the girl into a hug when he finished the song and kissed her cheek sending her back to her seat to scream her heart out.

Xcution always put on a good show and tonight was no different. Espada watched in awe, they had never seen anything like this. There was crowd surfing and people crying and screaming and fainting and Shiro would go into the crowd and sing to his loving fans, he'd pull them up on stage and dance with them and sing with them and then hug them and send them on their way. "We are so the opening band." Grimmjow said when the whole football field stayed silent for the sake of a song and kept singing along with Ichigo while he sang his heart out.

"This will be our last song." Shiro said pouting. "Now this song spent a lot of time on the charts. It was number one for like 8 weeks, so thank you for that, I'll need my twin to take the stage because he wrote most of this song." He held his hand out and Ichigo walked up bringing his mic, stand, and guitar with him. Shiro walked over to the piano and started the song while Ichigo sang the first verse.

(What Now- Rihanna)

_I've been ignoring this big lump in my throat_  
_I shouldn't be crying, tears were for the weaker days_  
_I'm stronger now or so I say_  
_But something's missing_

Shinji sang the hook.

_Whatever it is, it feels like it's laughing at me through the glass of a two-sided mirror_  
_Whatever it is, it's just laughing at me_  
_And I just wanna scream_

Shiro sang the chorus and Ichigo sang back up for him, Shiro sang the second verse while Shinji sang the hook again. Shiro took his microphone off the stand at the piano and walked over to Ichigo.

"There's no one to call 'cause I'm just playing games with them all. The more I swear I'm happy, the more that I'm feeling alone." Ichigo sang while he added his guitar.

"'Cause I spend every hour just going through the motions. I can't even get the emotions to come out. Dry as a bone, but I just wanna shout!." Shiro sang while Ichigo joined in at the end. They sang the chorus again.

"I don't know where to go. I don't know what to feel. I don't know how to cry. I don't know ow ow why." Ichigo sang turning his back to Shiro.

"I don't know where to go. I don't know what to feel. I don't know how to cry. I don't know ow ow why." Shiro sang turning his back to Ichigo they leaned on each other and sang together. "I don't know where to go. I don't know what to feel. I don't know how to cry. I don't know ow ow why. So what now?" they reached up to the sky and put their heads down ending the song and the concert. They grabbed each other's hands turned to the crowd and bowed and blew kisses. "We love you, home." they said.

"We love you, Xcution." the fan's screamed.

"We love you, too." they all said back.

* * *

"I am so fucking tired." Shinji said finally getting on the bus. After the concert they signed autographs and greeted fans in the school. "I just wanna go to sleep, I didn't even pick a room."

"I'm going to sleep on this fucking bus nobody bother me." Toshiro was walking to the back putting his hoodie on backwards and curling up on the seat.

"No more back to back shows, thank god." Ichigo said falling on his seat. "It is unreal how tired I am."

"I figured you'd be ready for this." Shiro said yawning sitting next to Ichigo "You had something to do back to back in high school."

"Ain't nothing like putting on a show for thousands of people."

"Y'all do a show like that all the time?" Grimmjow asked.

Shiro nodded "My fans get the Xcution experience every time they come to a show." he yawned again. "And although it wears all of us out it have to give them the time of their life and nothing less."

Starrk walked on the plane yawning sitting next to Grimmjow. "Why are you tired." Grimmjow asked.

"Seeing people work that hard makes me tired." Starrk said stretching.

"Lazy asshole." Nnoitra said walking to the back and sitting down. "Ahh" he screamed "Why are you right there?" he yelled at Tosh.

"Shut up I'm sleep." Toshiro said.

"You guys did good. I hope you don't expect us to be that hype." Ulquiorra said "Because I can't be that happy." he walked to the back sitting next to Tosh.

"Where is Renji?" Shinji asked.

"I'm coming." Renji yelled carrying Byakuya on the bus.

"Is he sleep?" Shinji yawned

"Yeah, he sat down for like five minutes and was out." Renji said sitting down and adjusting Byakuya on his lap.

"Why are you so awake?" Shiro asked laying down on Ichigo's lap.

"I had several naps earlier." Renij grinned "I'm good."

"That's good." Shinji yawned laying down but jumping back up. "When did you get there?" he asked Starrk.

Starrk pulled Shinji to his lap. "Just go to sleep."

"Goodnight." Shinji drifted off to sleep along with Shiro and Ichigo.

"They fell asleep quick." Nnoitra said.

"Well we had a show last night in New York and then a press conference at 10 then we flew here and had a show at 8 and now it is 12 a.m." Renji said "I took a nap on the plane, on the ride to the house, and in the tub after introductions they never listen to me when I tell them things."

"What are we getting into?" Grimmjow asked.

Renji laughed. "Honestly, I don't know why you agreed. Living with them is crazy. It's like living in the bad girls club house except the only rational one is me and they'll jump me if I make a point. Anything a normal person would get angry about they'd try to kill you over. Like don't eat Shiro's lucky charms he'll kill you, actually, don't touch food ever, just don't, it's not safe. Here's some rules: Do not, just don't. Ever touch Shinji's McNuggets. Don't touch Ichigo's frostie. Don't touch Tosh's chocolate milk. And never touch Byakuya's apple juice. Just buy it yourself. I'm the only nice, sane one, I cook breakfast and dinner and I'm the only one who isn't completely insane. When they start fighting each other, it happens often you saw today, don't try to fix it, don't break it up, don't mend it they'll just turn on you, that's what brothers do. Ichigo, Shiro, and Shinji are the violent ones they fight all the time just get out of the way. Tosh rarely gets mad but when he does don't be around. Bya is crazy as hell too and now that he's not working he'll be worse. Well I guess all I can say is good luck."

"Thanks I guess." Grimmjow said

"Don't thank me, thank God if you live after these two years."

* * *

**Hello people. This is my new story Freedom and music is very important in this story. **

**If you have read anything I've written before you'll know there's going to be sex and jokes and heart break but I'm adding a little more to this one and I hope you'll like everything I put into this.**

**Please review.**


	2. Happy Birthday Ichigo and Shiro

Chapter 2

"So how was your first week?" Renji asked while he was cooking breakfast in the kitchen talking to Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

"It hasn't been too bad although I didn't think I'd see so much ass." Grimmjow said "Like they literally walk around naked here."

"We have no boundries I've seen Shiro's dick like a thousand times." Renji laughed "He runs out of the shower all the time because he forgets his soap I don't know why its not in the shower."

"I heard you throw a shit ton of parties and I have yet to party." Nnoi said with a slight pout

"We would but we've been tired from the lack of sleep over the past few years. But tonight we bout to party hard cuz it is the twin's birthday and we always party hard for birthdays."

"I'm excited." Shinji said rubbing his eyes and sitting down at the huge table. "I'm ready to party its been way too long."

"Its been like two months." Renji said

"What did y'all party for two months ago?" Grimmjow asked

"It was my birthday, I turned 24 May 10th." Shinji said "And we partied in Miami and got fucked up as usual."

"That was a good one. I liked my birthday where we partied in Atlanta with big booty strippers." Renji grinned "That was perfect."

"That sounds great." Nnoitra said closing his eyes imagining the whole scenario.

"You don't even like girls anymore." Grimmjow said glaring at him.

"Stop being a hater."

"Speaking of women," Shinji started "Where'd the kid come from?"

"I'm a dad." Nnoitra answered "And unfortunately I hate her mother and I know most men say that about their baby mama's but I hate her forreal."

"I don't like this story." Grimmjow growled.

"So one night Big Nel -Grimmy's sister- had a big fight with her boyfriend at a party and she walked out crying and junk -Grimm wasn't there he was on punishment- I was outside the party cuz I was really drunk and I just finished getting some head. I see girly and I ask her if she good she say no -she's just as drunk as I am. So it starts raining and I'm like you can't be out here crying in the rain -you know gentlemen shit- so I take her to my place its not like she can go home drunk and my mom isn't home anyway. Long story short we fuck and two months later she's prego now this is my senior year and she's a sophomore -she's like two years younger than us- now when she told me I was skeptical because she had a man but she said they hadn't fucked in a while so that left me. Now I was afraid to tell Grimm's parents cuz Grimm's dad is an ex Army General and his mom is a mom and mom's are crazy so we tell em and their all disappointed in both of us and then his dad looks me dead in the eye and says you have to tell Grimmjow which scared the shit outta me.

"Grimmjow is quite protective of his little sister, has been since we were five. He. Is. Crazy. He once beat up a guy cuz he bumped into her and didn't say sorry. So when I tell you I was terrified its an understatement. I'm not afraid of Grimmjow he's fine when he's fighting on his behave we've fought before but this is Nel, his precious baby sister who could do no wrong, his temper is no fucking joke. So before I told him I buttered him up, bought him ice cream let him beat me basketball and then I sat him on the curb and told him I'm Nel's baby daddy and then he attacked me I thought I was going to die. After that we did not talk until little Nel was 6 months old."

"Aww you broke up." Shinji cooed

"Told you we broke up." Nnoitra teased Grimmjow.

"We don't break up we're friends." Grimmjow huffed

"Friends do break up." Renji said "Actually its more like a divorce cuz the friends in the middle have to pick a weekend to hang out their like the kids and then all the stuff you shared gets either thrown out or given back. Like if Shiro and I broke up it'd be chaotic cuz he's crazy."

"Red and Shiro are like a married couple." Shinji said "They have been friends since the 5th grade?" Renij nodded "And Ichi and I are close and then Tosh is in the middle cuz's he's a loner."

"I have known Nnoi since I was 5 and Starrk since I was 7 and we all met Ulqui our junior year of high school." Grimmjow said

"So Starrk was in the middle when y'all broke up." Renji said

"Middle of what?" Starrk said walking into the kitchen

"When Grimm and Nnoi broke up you were in the middle." Shinji answered

"Oh yeah, I did not like that. It was basically Grimm being all angry and Nnoi being apologetic. It was as if they were married but then Nnoi cheated and Grimm was bitter about the whole thing."

"You can only break up if you're in a relationship." Grimmjow huffed again.

"A friendship is a relationship. Its the most important one. If you a shitty friend you gone be a shitty wife or husband." Shinji said "Think about it your best friend is your first wife or husband. You finish each others sentences, you touch each other inappropriately, sometimes you cuddle, they know you like the back of their hand and vise versa. You and your best friend are the gayest thing ever."

"Who's gay?" Toshiro said walking into the kitchen. "Everybody." he laughed to himself.

"Good morning snowflake, didn't think you'd be up." Renji said.

"Well I knew you'd be making birthday breakfast can't be late for that or I wouldn't get my chocolate chip pancakes. I did try to come last though."

"You supposed to come together." Shinji said laughing

"Stop being nasty." Tosh deadpanned

"Where's Ulqui?" Nnoi asked

"You know he's like a bat." Starrk said "Up all night, sleep all day."

"It's my birthday. It's my birthday. I'mma spend my money" Ichigo sang Its my birthday by Coddy Wise and will. loudly dancing into the kitchen

"It's my birthday. It's my birthday. I'mma spend my money." Shiro said loudly dancing in after him.

_It's my birthday_  
_It's my birthday_  
_I'mma live my fantasy_  
_It's my birthday_  
_It's my birthday_  
_I'mma live my fantasy_

_I'mma turn up_  
_We can turn up_  
_We can take it higher_  
_We can burn up_  
_We can burn up_  
_Set this place on fire_  
_Ooh it's hot, ooh it's hot_  
_Damn it's hot ooh baby_  
_I won't stop, we won't stop_  
_We gon' get real crazy_

They sang together twerking back to back then Renji sang to next part.

_I'mma spend a dollar, dollar, dollar, dollar  
We gon' put it down like we don't care  
I'mma throw my hands up in the air, the air, the air  
I'mma call you mama  
Mami call me papa  
We gon' get down like you know what's up  
The world don't matter,  
Your problem don't matter  
Cause we gon' get dumb, dumb-dumb dum-dettah_

Shiro and Ichigo started singing again twerking on the objects in the kitchen the cabinets, the chairs, the table, the people in the chairs.

_It's my birthday_  
_It's my birthday_  
_I'mma spend my money_  
_Pretty lady, pretty lady_  
_You should be my honey_  
_Lot of mercy, lot of mercy_  
_Pretty baby, come with me_  
_It's my birthday_  
_It's my birthday_  
_I'mma live my fantasy_

_It's my birthday_  
_It's my birthday_  
_I'mma spend a dollar_  
_Pretty lady, pretty lady_  
_Won't you let me holler?_  
_Holler at you, holler at you_  
_Won't you be my fantasy?_  
_Girl, I got you, girl, I got you_  
_You look like my destiny_

_Mamacita, mamacita_  
_Señorita ven aquí_  
_¡Qué bonita! ¡Qué bonita!_  
_I can speak in Japanese_  
_Kawaii, kawaii, kawaii I want your body_  
_Come with me, come with me_  
_Come with me, girl, let's go party_

Renji spoke his part again and then Shiro and Ichgio jumped up on the table twerking and singing their birthday song.

_I'mma go spend some dollars_  
_Go on and scream and holler_  
_Put my hands in the air, party like I don't care_  
_Where the ladies? Where the girls?_  
_It's a party, come with me_  
_Pretty ladies around the world_  
_It's a party, come with me_

"Get off my damn table!" Byakuya yelled walking into the kitchen.

"But its my birthday." the twins whined getting off the table and sitting down in the empty seats around the table.

"Stay your ass off my table I eat there and fuck there...well not yet." Byakuya chuckled to himself walking over to Renji to get his pancakes.

"Hey how come you get your pancakes first its our birthday." Shiro whined.

"Well its my pancake mix, my pot, my stove, my gas bill, my boyfriend you get the gist."

"Fuck you."

"Later today." Renji said putting everyone's pancakes in front of them. "Okay, I got eggs, bacon, and sausage who wants some?"

"Just put it in front of us and let us go at it like animals." Shinji said

"Good morning." Ulquiorra said sitting down in an empty chair.

Renji set down a big plate of eggs, bacon, and sausage in front of everyone and then sat down next to Byakuya with both their plates of food. They watched the others nearly wrestle over the food.

"Ouch he stabbed me." Starrk yelled with a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Food ain't no joke round here." Shinji said with a sausage link in his mouth.

"So what are the plans for the day." Grimmjow said after things settled down.

"My mom is coming over with lunch around 2" Shiro answered "and that's when your family is supposed to come over and stuff and at 11:30 its party time. We gone get fucked up."

"Hey," Shinji said "After breakfast I'm sending one of Bya's servants to get hair dye do any of you new bees need their hair dyed?"

"Who's going to dye it?" Grimmjow asked

"Me. I dye Red's, Bya's, and Shiro's and Ichi dyes mine." Shinji aswered "Red's hair is more brownish than the ruby red he likes, Bya is a blonde, and I'm a brunet."

"I'm not going to get my hair dyed this time I think I'm gonna go back to my original color." Shiro said

"That's fine."

"My hair isn't blue." Grimmjow admitted "Its black but one day Nnoi and I stole hair dye from Starrk's job and dyed my hair blue and its been that way ever since."

"I think I'm going to give you different hues of blue that could be sexy." Shinji said.

"After breakfast I'm having a birthday swim." Ichigo said.

"Ooo me too." Shiro said "If I had never gotten famous I coulda been on my high school swim team."

"If I was never famous I would of been football captain." Renji said

"I woulda been valedictorian." Shinji said

"I would have been cheerleading captain." Ichigo added in.

"The price of fame." Shiro said shaking his head laughing.

"You were a cheerleader?" Nnoi said to Ichigo.

"Yup. I was also on the track team, the basketball team, the debate team, the baseball team, Shin and I were in drama club, I did the newspaper my freshmen year, and I believe that's it. I also took dance classes every once in a while just to learn more dances I do contemporary, hip hop, jazz, ballet, tap and broadway." Ichigo said naming all his activities. "You'd think with all those activities I'd be used to working so much but I'm still not."

"You did every fucking thing." Grimmjow said.

"So in other words you can do splits and stuff." Starrk said grinning.

"Yeah, all that." Ichigo laughed

"That's why he's such a great stripper." Toshiro said standing up and walking to the refrigerator and pulling out the orange juice.

"What are you doin?" Shinji asked

Toshiro grabbed his big water bottle and poured the orange juice in it and then some vodka. "Getting ready for the party." he shook up his bottle and took a sip.

"This early?" Shiro asked next.

"Um yeah." Toshiro said matter-of-factly "Don't I always start early?"

"For a small person Tosh drinks a lot." Renji said "500 says he'll have one hell of a hangover tomorrow morning."

"700 says he'll still be drunk tomorrow morning." Shinji added in

"900 says he'll fall down the stairs because he'll be so drunk tomorrow morning." Ichigo added

"Deal." Renji said putting his hand in the middle of the table, Shinji and Ichigo put their hands on top of his.

"That's a shame." Byakuya said dipping his tea bag in and out of his cup. "How can you bet so much money on your friends downfall?"

"Didn't you bet $2,000 I'd fall down the stairs playing subway surfer." Renji said. "Hey, when you gone let me do that to you." he said nodding at his tea cup.

"When you let me top." Byakuya said snickering to himself.

* * *

"18...19...20." Shiro counted as Ichigo did toe touches on the trampoline. "You haven't done 20 in a minute. Now jump in the pool."

"Don't get me wet." Toshiro said laying down in the lounge chair by the pool tanning naked with his sunglasses on.

"We'll try." Ichigo said

"Ichi and Shiro." Shinji called poking his head out of the back down. "Your mom's here."

"Food!" the twins screamed running out of the back yard.

"Come on, Tosh." Renji said standing over him blocking his sun.

"Move, Red." Toshiro said pushing him. "I'll come when the food is all set out." Renji smacked his lips and then picked Tosh up. "Renji, stop." Tosh screamed "Don't you even think about it." he screamed when Renji walked to the pool. "Renji, no." he screamed as he was thrown into the pool. "I am going to kill you." Tosh said when he swam up to the surface. He got out of the pool and chased Renji into the house. "Come here you fucking asshole." he screamed.

"Why is Tosh naked?" Mrs. Kurosaki asked when Renji and Toshiro ran past here.

"I'm guessing Red threw him in the pool." Ichigo said carrying food into the kitchen.

"Well as long as their playing, it's fine." Masaki shrugged

"Renji." Toshiro screamed again "I swear you are going to die today. I am going to kill you."

"You gotta catch me first." Renji yelled back gleefully. "Oh shit sorry." Renji said nearly running into Ulquiorra.

"There you are." Toshiro growled trying to stop but slipped running into Renji and Ulquiorra.

"Get off the floor, Renji." a woman said standing over them.

"Oh, hey, mom." Renji smiled looking up at his mother.

"He threw me in the pool, Mrs. Abari." Tosh pouted sitting up.

"Ji Ji, I told you to play nice."

"Yeah Ji Ji." Toshiro teased

"Mom." Renji whined "I'm a grown man you can't call me that anymore."

"You're my baby forever." she patted his head and then walked to the kitchen. "Hi Masaki." they heard here say.

"Tina" Masaki said "Hi."

Renji groaned while he stood. "We'll finish this fight later." he held his hands out for Ulquiorra and Tosh and pulled them up.

Toshiro rolled his eyes "I'm going to dry off and get dressed." he turned to Ulquiorra "Sorry for running into you." he said without his usual 'fuck you' attitude, getting Renji's attention.

"Its fine." Ulquiorra smirked, which also got Renji's attention.

Renji walked into the kitchen kissing both mothers on the cheek and then walking over to Shiro to whisper in his ear. "I think Ulqui and Tosh like each other." Shiro lifted an eyebrow and gave Renji a 'you lying' look and Renji answered "Saw it with my own eyes.". Shiro shrugged his shoulders and went to set the table in the dinning room.

"Grimm" they heard a woman yell. "Nnoi. Come greet your mothers."

"Yeah, blueberry and stick face." They heard another voice.

"Shut up, Nel." Nnoitra said walking down the stairs.

"Here," Neliel said holding a sleeping Nel out to Nnoitra. "This long drive made your baby sleepy."

"Thanks, sea witch." Nnoi growled at her taking Nel from her. "Hey mom." he said kissing her cheek. "I thought you had to work."

"I changed my mind, I don't get to see my baby everyday so I decided to come see him." she said squeezing his cheeks.

"Stop, I'm a grown up." Nnoitra whined "I'm going to lay Nel down."

"Hello, mom, and sister." Grimmjow said kissing both their cheeks.

"Your hair looks nice." Nel said "I like all the different blues."

"It would be nicer if it was black like the way its meant to be." His mother said bitterly.

"And there goes the compliment." Grimmjow rolled his eyes "Hi Miss Gilga." he kissed Nnoitra's mom on the cheek. "Everyone is in the kitchen I'll take you." Grimmjow lead everyone to the kitchen and was scared half to death when his sister screamed.

"Oh my God." Neliel screamed and began to cry. "Its Xcution. I am in the presence Xcution."

"Mommy." Shiro screamed "I told you I was super famous."

"You better set this damn table." Masaki yelled from the dinning room.

"But I'm famous." Shiro whined bringing the plates to the dinning room.

"Renji why is this trash full?" Tina said.

"Like 10 people live here. Why I gotta take it out?" Renji whined walking over to the trash can. "My ponytail is worth like 2 million bucks, got me taking the trash out." he mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" Renji's mother snapped.

"Nothing."

"Hi" Renji's mother said shaking Grimmjow's mother and Nnoitra's mother's hands "I'm Tina, I'm Renij's mother, although, you probably wouldn't know that because he's ashamed of the hair I gave him and chooses to die it."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and walked away. "Keep rolling your eyes and I'll snatch em out your head. Nel go help."

"This ain't even my house." Nel said "Although, I can go talk to Shiro, okay bye."

"I'm Cecilia, Grimmjow's mother and this is Rayna, Nnoi's mother." Grimmjow's mother said.

"Oh, new people." Masaki said walking into the kitchen, she walked over to the group of mothers and held her hand out. "Hi, I'm Masaki, I'm Ichigo and Shiro's mom and part mom to Shinji and Tosh. Speaking of Tosh I have not seen him."

"He was chasing Renji, he threw him in the pool." Tina answered "He'll be here shortly."

"Now that I think about it," Cecilia said "I am missing one of my boys. Grimm." She yelled.

"Yes." he said poking his head in the kitchen "Where's Starrk?"

"I don't know I think he's sleep." Grimmjow shrugged.

"Go wake him up." She glared at Grimmjow when he rolled his eyes and went to do the task anyway. "I will never understand why that boy sleeps so much." she shook her head.

"He's been like that since he was 7." Rayna chimed in. "Its something he's not going to grow out of."

"Shut up, don't touch me." they all heard Shiro yell.

"You shut up, I'll do what I want." Ichigo yelled back.

Masaki rolled her eyes and massaged her temples. "Twin boys is so difficult." she walked over to the doorway of the dinning room. "You two better cut it out, if I have to come in there there will be problems."

"But mom..." Shiro whined.

"What I say." she left no room for an argument, she walked back over to the other moms. "They claim to be grown up but they act like children."

"Who you tellin?" Rayna said.

"Hi, Mrs. Jaegerjaquez, Miss Gilga." Starrk said walking into the kitchen scratching his stomach.

"Hello Starrk." they said "How was your nap?"

"Felt nice. I'm going to go do something with myself now." he said walking away.

"There you are Tosh." Tina said when she saw him walking into the kitchen. "You all dry now?"

"Aha." Toshiro laughed sarcastically "You have the same sense of humor as, Red, I'm going to beat him up."

"That's fine with me. Now go get ready to eat."

"Is that everyone?" Rayna asked

"Nope one more." Masaki said, she smiled at Byakuya when he walked into the kitchen. She kissed his cheek. "He's like my oldest son, he's the most responsible."

"Hey, Bya." Tina said "This is a lovely house."

"Thank you." he smiled "Is lunch ready?"

"Yes, we may go sit." Masaki said leading everyone to the dinning room. Everyone sat down at the table, mothers next to their sons and Nel Next to Renji so she could stare at him. There was then a knock on the wall getting everyone's attention.

"There is one more guest." the servant said moving so Isshin could go in the room.

"Dad." Ichigo said getting up to hug him. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I was surprising you. Happy birthday." he smiled and went to sit next to Ichigo, kissing Masaki and Shiro on their cheeks on the way. "So has Masaki been treating both of you fairly?" he asked Ichigo and Shiro as soon as he sat down.

"And here we go." Ichigo and Shiro huffed. "Can we get our food first?" they whined.

"Fine but I'm coming back to this question." Isshin said.

It was silent while everyone got their food and began eating, and all the band members were happy about that. for some reason it felt like having all their mothers in one room was now a terrible idea.

"So Shiro what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Cecilia asked

"Probably just watching tv, catching up on all the tv shows we missed while we were on tour and then going to bed around 8:30, 9:00." Shiro lied.

"You're not going to 'turn up'?" she asked

Shiro scoffed "The only turning up I do is turning up for the lord." he put his hands together and put his head down. "Amen, I am quite thankful for our lord and savior." he lifted his head with a small smile.

"You're not going to go to church?"

"Church is closed." Shiro said as if he knew what he was talking about causing everyone else to mentally face palm.

"Church is open everyday." Cecilia smirked at him.

Masaki snickered to herself and shook her head. "So have any of you been writing any music?"

"Besides songwriter 3000 over here." Shinji said nodding his head to Byakuya "Nope. We've just been taking a break, all that touring is hard work we're just tired."

"Hard work?" Tina said making Renji glare at Shinji. "I hardly think singing and dancing on stage is hard work. You know what hard work is? Being a mother."

"There is no harder job that being a mom." Rayna added in "Especially a single mother."

All the boys rolled their eyes and got ready for the on going speech of how hard it is to be a mother, a speech they have heard over and over again every time they say the phrase 'hard work'.

"You're a single mother?" Masaki said "God bless your soul. Honestly, having twins was so hard and as much as I loath Isshin it would have been so much harder."

"And the thing about being a mother is" Celilia added "the job is never over. You never just stop being a mom. Even when their grown you worry especially because they go weeks without calling and any given day you open a magazine and their they are nearly naked."

"You are so right." Tina said "Never should I open a magazine and see my son prancing around in his underwear."

"It was for Calvin Klein." Renji huffed.

"He sales more then just underwear but that's all I ever see you in."

"You know what's really bad?" Masaki chimed in "Opening a magazine and seeing your son's ass cheeks."

"For the record." Shiro said "That was Ichigo."

"You're a snitch." Ichigo growled.

"What about having to have an instagram just to see what your son is up to because he doesn't tell you." Rayna said "Why do you have after sex selfies, Coyote. Do you even know those girls last names?"

"And Shinji." Tina said "How come you take half naked pictures and put them on instagram?"

"I have to go use the bathroom." Byakuya said trying to get away from the onslaught of punishment that is disappointment from your mother, or mother figure.

"Bya's done porn before." Shinji snitched trying to get the mother's off him.

"Does your grandfather know you do things like that?" Masaki asked

"I thought you were a polished man." Celilia said "But you're just as nasty as the rest of them."

"You know what Tosh is a good one." Masaki said "He's the only good one." Toshiro smiled which turned into him getting small pieces of bread thrown at him.

The rest of lunch went on like that. The mothers nit picking their sons and worrying about them and getting on their nerves. The boys didn't complain too much, they did miss their mothers and after lunch they spent some time with them before sending them home and promising to visit again soon.

* * *

"Hey come see what I've done to the party house." Byakuya said to Renji, Grimmjow, Starrk and Nnoi who were sitting on the couch waiting to get ready for the party which starts in 15 minutes. The boys followed Byakuya outside the Big House and into the party house next door, he opened the door and turned to look at the boys' amazed faces. "What do you think?" they were speechless. The room had two tall stripper poles with one stripper each ten cages around the room with two cage dancers per cage. The lights were flashing along with the beat Toshiro was playing up in the DJ booth which was high above a huge stage.

"How do you call this a house?" Grimmjow said "There's one room."

"There are five." Byakuya corrected. "There's this room, two huge bathrooms, a small kitchen, and the DJ booth is a whole room." he held a walkie talkie to his mouth "Okay, Tosh shut it down we'll turn it back on in a minute." he lead them back out the party house and into the Big House.

"Is the cake here yet?" Renji asked

"Yup, its in the fridge. I got a picture from their mom of them as kids and it'll be on the cake like its a polaroid picture."

"I can't wait for this party." Nnoi said grinning.

"You won't have to wait for long." Shinji said coming down the stairs, in short shorts.

"Whoa." Starrk said adding a whistle. "You look good."

Shinji flashed his smile at him. "Thank you."

"Alright open the doors." Byakuya said to his walkie talkie "Tosh start the music again."

"Its not too early." Starrk asked

"Its never too early to party." Byakuya smiled doing a little dance.

"Where's Ulqui?" Grimm asked

"I was in the kitchen." Ulquiorra said walking out of the kitchen into the living room dressed in all black.

"Why can't you ever wear something with color,like blue?"Nnoi said

"Shut up." Ulqui said with his usual bored expression.

"Alright." They heard Shiro yell from the top of the stairs. "Everybody go to the party so we can make a grand entrance."

"Just come down the stairs." Renji whined

"Fine, somebody beatbox."

"Just come down stairs." everyone yelled

"Fine." Shiro huffed and then showed his face and birthday outfit which was a black, deep v-neck shirt and white and silver leopard print skinny jeans. Ichigo stood beside him wearing the opposite which was a white, seemingly see-through v-neck shirt and black, ripped skinny jeans where you can see the front and black of his legs.

"I can see his nipples." Nnoi whispered to the rest of them. "I can see your nipples." Nnoi said out loud.

"You can see my ass too." Ichigo said back.

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "The party's full, lets go get fucked up."

With that everyone followed Byakuya out of the Big House and over to the party house which was already full of people dancing and drinking. Everyone walked into the throng of partying people, Byakuya, Shiro, and Ichigo walked up on the stage. Byakuya took the microphone and taped it before speaking.

"Good evening, party people." Byakuya said with a smile waiting or everyone to get quiet. "Before this party starts and can't be stopped I would like to give the birthday boys their gifts." the crowd cheered again. "Ichigo, you know that pert of the house I said was on finished? Well its actually done and its a dance studio with the floor to ceiling mirrors and there are speakers in the walls so you can dance to your hearts content."

"Thank you." Ichigo said hugging Byakuya tightly "I have not danced in so long."

"I know." he kissed his cheek. "And for Shiro, everyone knows how much you love your fans; so while we were on tour I would have your fans autograph a piano, a guitar, and a mic and mic stand so you have something personal from each and every one of them."

"I know that most people wouldn't understand but this is super special to me." Shiro said hugging Byakuya "Thank you. We love you." the twins said kissing both of Byakuya's cheeks.

"You're welcome, I love you guys." Byakuya smiled and hugged them. "Now let us party our asses off."

The party started up again and Tosh came down to party with the others. They danced and drank all night, having the time of their lives shaking their asses and getting asses shaken on them. They took body shots off one another and others, danced on the pole with the strippers and in the cages with the dancers, and danced and sang along, drunkly, to the music playing on the stage. At some point in the party champagne rained down from the ceiling getting everyone wet and sticky but the partiers were too happy to care. The party ended at 3 AM with the singing of happy birthday and the distribution of birthday cake which turned into a cake fight.

After sending everyone home both bands went to bed around 4 AM smelling like alcohol and cake with big smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Chapter two. Please review.**


	3. Getting To Know You

**Chapter 3**

"Why is it so quiet around here." Ichigo yelled walking into the kitchen being loud on purpose because everyone but him was hungover.

"Shhh." Shiro whispered covering his ears. "Stop yelling so loud."

"Oh it feels good not to be hungover." Ichigo said sitting down next to Shiro. "Are ya eating breakfast or are ya too sick." he yelled in Shiro's ear.

"If punching you didn't give me a headache, I'd do it."

Ichigo stood up and walked around the table to get two pots. "If you bang those pots together I swear I will kill you." Byakuya growled.

"Bang bang into the room." Ichigo screamed banging the pots together.

"Make it stop. Make it stop." Grimmjow said covering his ears.

"Ichi, stop being a dick." Shinji said walking into the kitchen hand in hand with his three some buddies from last night. "Kensei, Shuhei, I had a great time as usual. Do you need me to walk you out or you got it?"

"We got it." Kensei said kissing Shinji's cheek. "And I would like my shirt back."

"I've had it for ten years Kensei get over it." he kissed both his friends on the cheek "I'll talk to you later, goodbye." Shinji sat down at the table with everyone else. "Now I can call my boyfriend and get back together with him."

"I don't know why you don't just break up with him officially." Ichigo said sitting down next to Shiro again.

"I love him, we just need breaks from each other every once in a while."

"Whatever, I just don't understand why you've been with the guy two years and there's no commitment between neither of you."

"When we're together we're committed when we're not we're not, simple."

"And yet you're the one who's always crying."

"Alright." Renji said trying to stop a fight from starting. "Where's Tosh?" and then they all heard several thuds and a loud whine.

Toshiro slowly walked into the kitchen rubbing his ass scratching his head and whining. "I fall down." he whined "All the way down."

"Aww poor baby." Ichigo cooed pulling Tosh into his lap. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm also really drunk and I think I had sex with someone last night." he whined

"Oh how are you still drunk?" Ichigo cooed while he held his hand out to Renji and Shinji. "That'll be 450 each."

"I said he'll still be drunk." Shinji whined

"But I said he'll fall down the stairs you know the rules tell the whole story or pay up."

"Wait a minute did anyone hear what he said." Nnoi said "Who did you have sex with?"

Tosh shrugged. "I don't know. Oh god." he yelled running over to the trash can to throw up in it. "I'm dying. I'm dying." he groaned

"Aww." Ichigo rubbed his back "Try to remember who you fucked last night."

"Um." he dry heaved. "Black hair, green... Oh my god." he threw up again.

"Green what?"

"Never mind. I don't remember." Tosh coughed and stood straight. "I'm going to go take a nap." he left the kitchen quickly.

"That was weird." Ichigo shrugged

"Black hair and green...eyes. Oh my god he fucked Ulqui." Shiro yelled pointing to Ulquiorra who was sitting quietly at the table sipping tea.

"He was gone before I woke up so I thought nothing of it." Ulquiorra said nonchalantly.

"I'll be back." Ichigo said leaving and walking into the living room where he knew Toshiro would be. "So you had sex with Ulqui you've have drunk sex with other people so its all good, right?"

"I have a crush on Ulqui."

"You what?"

"I have a crush on him. I like him, a lot."

"Since when?"

"I don't know. One day long before we even moved in together I just fell in like with him and I don't know how it happened it just did and now our first one on one conversation was probably like 'I'm horny are you horny lets fuck' this is awful." he whined with his face in the couch. "He'll probably never see me as not-a-slut."

"You're really torn up about this, you really like him."

"Yeah I do. This is the worst day of my life. And I gotta throw up again." he stood up and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Its been a week since the party and everyone is getting more comfortable with one another. As of right now Renji, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Starrk are playing basketball outside and getting along nicely.

"Ooo they playing b-ball." Shiro said look out the back window.

"If you ever call it b-ball again I'm going to hit you." Shinji said.

"Whatever, lets go watch."

"You know how much I like basketball players." they walked outside to the basketball court

"Yeah, you fucked the whole basketball team."

"I didn't fuck Ichi and Red."

"Did you make out with the both of them?"

"That was later so that doesn't count."

"You still a thot."

"Why is he a thot this time?" Tosh asked when they sat down next to him on the bench.

"How long you been out here?" Shiro asked "And cuz he fucked the basketball team."

"I was out here putting the ball in the hoop -successfully I might add- and they came to play forreal and I sat down before the short jokes came in and I had to fight somebody."

"Good idea, I wish I could do that I just start beatin' ass." Shinji said

"You know what?" Shiro said "We should cheer."

"And I'm leaving." Toshiro said standing up and walking back in the house. He had some errands to run anyway so he figured he'd do those, on his way out the door he saw Ulquiorra coming down the stairs. "Hey." Ulqui nodded his head. Tosh had an idea. "You wanna go to the book store with me and then we can go get lunch?"

"Like a date?"

Toshiro smirked "If you like."

Ulquiorra smiled and joined Tosh at the door. "I'll pay for lunch."

"And I'll buy you a book." he said smiling back and then they walked out of the house.

Ichigo was standing at the top of the stairs and caught the whole thing now running down the steps to tell the good news. "Hey guys, guess what I saw?" he yelled running onto the basketball court making everyone stop. "I saw Ulqui smile like a real one."

"Why you got J's on like you finna dunk on somebody?" Grimmjow asked.

"Cuz I wanna play." Ichigo crossed his arms and cocked a hip.

"Why can't you cheer on the sidelines like you're used to." Everyone rolled their eyes and huffed this is not how they wanted their day to go.

"I was also on my basketball team. And you wanna know why all the teammates hated me? Cuz I saw their girlfriends panties and when I dunked on em I rubbed my balls in their face." Ichigo walked up to him and snatched the ball out of his hands. "One on one you and me. I'll show you who's the bitch here."

"Oh great, this bout to go on all damn day." Starrk huffed going to sit down on the bench.

"You can come sit next to me, Starrk." Shinji patted the seat next to him.

"Didn't you and Roger get back together." Shiro asked

"Mind your business." Shinji snapped at him.

"Come on, cheerleader show me what you got." Grimmjow taunted

Ichigo breathed heavily out his nose and threw the ball to Grimmjow hard and fast growling when he caught it. The game began and neither of them was making any shots because they kept blocking one another which added to the testosterone levels that were already sky high.

Ichigo was the first to make a shot, dunking on Grimmjow and then bumping him with his chest. "Who's the bitch now. Cheer for me. Shiro give me a song."

"Um." Shiro thought. "We're playing bas-ket-ball."

"No." Shinji said shutting up Shiro quietly "Not that one."

"Ooo I know. Sipping on rosé, sipping on sun, coming up all lazy. Slow cooking pancakes for my boy, still up, still fresh, as a daisy. Playing ping pong all night long, everything's all neon and hazy. Chanel this, Chanel that, hell yeah. All the girls vintage Chanel baby." he sang This is how we do by Katy Perry. Shiro and Shinji sang the next part together. "It's no big deal, it's no big deal, it's no big deal. This is no big deal."

"No, not that one." Renji said ending their party.

"Well I don't have a basketball song so."

"That's 2 bitch." Ichigo yelled in Grimmjow's face bumping him with his chest again.

"Their either going to fight or fuck." Starrk said

"Maybe both." Nnoitra said

"I'd like to watch that." Shinji added in "Like if they were fighting and it turned into rough sex. I'd make millions of that sex tape."

"Don't exploit my twin...without me. We'll make it a whole production with lighting and shit."

"Ooo yeah like if we asked Yorichi she'd do it."

"She'd make that like a fucking Oscar deserving movie or some shit."

"What is going on here." Starrk said

"Who's the bitch now." Grimmjow yelled bumping Ichigo.

"Please just fuck each other and get this over with." Nnoitra yelled.

"We can fuck when I win." Ichigo and Grimmjow said at the same time and then glared at one another.

The game went on for an hour and a half everyone who was watching left got a snack and came back only to see nothing new happened and no one scored any points.

"How many points they got?" Starrk asked.

"Three." Renji answered "They've been playing for like an hour and 45 minutes and they each have three points."

"Next point ends the game." Shiro yelled to the now shirtless basketball player. "That way they'll either kill each other or score a point either way they game is over."

"Good thinking." Starrk said high fiving Shiro.

"Yaaaasssss bitch." Ichigo screamed "I won who's the bitch now." he bumped Grimmjow again and then walked off the court grabbing his water and chugging it and pouring it over his chest.

"Spider." Shinji screamed running.

"Where? Kill it." Ichigo screamed running as far as he could.

Grimmjow stepped on the spider and looked at Ichigo. "You. You the bitch now."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked into the house. "I still won."

"You wanna fuck him so bad." Nnoi said to Grimmjow.

"Shut up." Grimmjow growled and walked into the house.

"Why the fuck you got my socks on." Ichigo yelled at Shiro.

"Bitch, shut up they socks." Shiro yelled back

"Yeah, they my socks though."

"What I say," Renji whispered to the others "fight over anything."

"Okay, you want em." Shiro took the socks off and threw them at his twin. "Here, take em."

"Don't throw shit at me."

"What are you going to do about it."

Ichigo walked to Shiro and pushed him and then Shiro pushed him back and then they started punching each other while the others watched not knowing what to do about the situation.

"The fucks going on in here?" Byakuya said walking into the kitchen.

"They're fighting over socks." Starrk answered

"I told Shiro those were Ichigo's socks and he didn't care but whatever. Has anyone seen Tosh and Ulquiorra?"

"Oh." Ichigo said stepping away from Shiro. "That's what I was going to tell you before I was rudely interrupted." he said glaring at Grimmjow. "Ulqui was smiling because him and Tosh went on a date."

"A date?" Grimmjow said "Its the middle of the day, they went on a day date?"

"Yeah, Tosh asked if he wanted to go to the book store and go get lunch later and then Ulqui asked if it was a date and Tosh said 'only if you want it to be'"

"I'll be the interrogator when they come back." Byakuya said and then walked over to Renji. "I heard you were playing basketball and you're all sweaty and your muscles are all perfectly how I like em." he rubbed his hands up and down Renji's arms.

Renji wrapped his arms around Byakuya's waist and pulled him in. "As much as I would love to fuck your brains out, Shiro and I are taking our moms out for lunch so I gotta go."

"Don't you have to take a shower before you go?" Byakuya grinned

Renij grinned back. "Yeah, I do." he leaned down to kiss Byakuya "Come on lets go."

"I think I heard the gates close." Nnoitra said "They here."

Everyone ran to the front doors to look out the window they could see Toshiro and Ulquiorra sitting in the car together. Toshiro was giving a toothless smile and then leaned over and kissed Ulquiorra but when he pulled away Ulquiorra caught him but the chin and pulled him in for passionate kiss. Everyone inside the house cheered but ducked down when the soon-to-be couple looked over to the house, they cheered quieter when Ulquiorra went in for another kiss. They ran away from the front door when the couple got out of the car.

"Act natural." Shinji yelled jumping on the couch.

"Turn the tv on." Ichigo said

"Why is the cable box off." Nnoitra yelled next.

"Come on, Renji." Byakuya said dragging him up stairs.

"They coming." Starrk said leaning on the wall closing his eyes and crossing his arms pretending to be asleep.

"Act natural not stupid." Shinji whispered to him heatedly.

"Hey guys." Toshiro said walking into the house holding Ulquiorra's hand.

"Hey." everyone said in various tones. "Where you been? How you doin?"

"Um..."

"We saw you in the window." Ulquiorra said with his usual bored expression

"Okay then how was the date." Shiro said getting to the point.

"Shiro." Shinji scolded

"What? They know we wanna know so spill it."

"I'll tell you later." Toshiro said running upstairs

"That's fine, I gotta mom date soon." Shiro said and then he went up stairs to change.

"Hey, Shin." Ichigo said "I'm going to hang out with my dad, you wanna go?"

"No, I'm fine. You're probably going to a basketball game and I can't sleep with those players their straight or not bi-curious."

"And you have a boyfriend."

"That too."

"Welp I gotta get dressed we're gonna hang out first."

"You and your dad are really gay."

"Shut up." Ichigo rolled his eyes and went up stairs to shower.

"Why can't they go out with their parents together?" Nnoitra asked

"Cuz they hate each other, their parents have been divorced since we were 18. Although, we do think they still be getting it on cuz they ain't have nobody else since they broke up but whatever." Shinji shrugged

"Shin, quick talk before we go." Shiro yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Coming." he yelled back. "Gossip gotta go." he said to those still sitting down stairs. He ran upstairs and went into Tosh's room. "So how was the date?"

Toshiro smiled and blushed. "Its was wonderful. We talked all day his parents died too and he was in foster care so he understands me."

"So you're a match because of dead parents and foster care?" Shiro said

"Shut up." Toshiro rolled his eyes and then smiled "He's just so sweet and we decided we weren't going to have sex again until we knew each other better. And we're going to go on another date tomorrow."

"You look so cute." Ichigo cooed "I so happy to see you this happy."

"How was the kiss?" Shinji asked

"Fireworks." Tosh answered with a blush. "He's a great kisser."

"I can't wait til you two have sex again." Ichigo cooed pinching Toshiro's cheeks. "You're going to be blushing all over."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Cute time is over anyway, I'm tired and ready for a nap he also takes as many naps as I do. We're perfect for each other."

"You sound like a teenage girl." Shiro said laughing.

Toshiro pushed him off his bed. "Shut up, get out." he pulled his blanket over his head and laid down with a huff. "I hate you and I'm not telling you guys anything ever again."

"You still cute." Shiro cooed before closing the door and leaving Toshiro alone.

* * *

"Hey Coyote." Shinji said walking into his room. "You wanna go get dinner with me? I'm getting Chipotle."

"That sounds good." Starrk said getting out of bed and walking over to Shinji. "This isn't a date, is it?"

He walked down the hallway and down the stairs knowing Starrk would follow. "Aha aha aha, I'm telling Ulqui you're making fun of him."

"I'm always making fun of him, I like to rile him up."

"I see. Just so we're sure this isn't a date I have a boyfriend." Shinji said walking out of the front. "Oh shit its kinda cold out here hold on." Shinji ran back in the house and grabbed a jacket and walked back out.

"Is that yours?"

"Probably not."

"So what about this boyfriend of yours what kind of relationship you got cuz a week ago you had a three some."

"I'll drive." Shinji said when they got to their car of choice. "Well we have been off and on for about two years now and we were off last week. While we were off last week he slept with someone so I slept with someone too. But we talked a few days ago and no more off and on we're going to be on all the time and he's coming here this weekend."

"Wait, he doesn't live here?"

"No he lives in Miami, he's a producer we met a while back and we clicked and started fucking and then we started dating."

"You are very..."

"Honest, loud, vulgar...I've heard them all there's nothing you can tell me about myself that I don't already know." he stomped on the breaks hard. "What the fuck are you stupid!" he yelled "I also have anger issues." he told Starrk

"So in other words you're a handful." Starrk chuckled.

"Aren't all the good ones?"

"Good one? I've heard you talk about fucking other guys three times today."

"I'll have you know I have never been unfaithful and it is actually the other way around. I'm the faithful and loyal one. You may hear me talk about sex a lot but that's cuz I like sex; I am not a hoe. I've been having sex for ten years..."

"Meaning you had sex at 14."

"Shut the fuck up and let me finish, in ten years I have had ten partners. I've had five boyfriends, then there's Kensei and Shuhei that's seven, the other three are randoms."

"What about the basketball team?"

"There were ten boys on our school basketball team, four of my boyfriends were on the basketball team so we just some it up to the whole team. Since we're talking about sexual partners when did you lose your virginity and how many people have you fucked if you can count that high."

"I was 16 and I can count to...nevermind how many partners I've had."

"See the only slut in this car is you not me. Yet you're the player and I'm the slut because I'm getting fucked and you're doing the fucking. That's fucked up cuz we're having sex for the same reasons."

"Maybe you should be president you have such a good platform." Starrk chuckled

"I see why you get so much ass you're hilarious. Asshole." Shinji rolled his eyes. "We're here get out."

"Aww don't be mad, blondie." Starrk said getting down.

"Do you call all blonds blondie?" Shinji got out of the car and walked to his restaurant of choice.

"No, just the ones I like." he smirked at Shinji.

Shinji blushed a little he had to admit Starrk had a charm about him. "I have a boyfriend."

"Back in school they called me the boyfriend stealer ."

"Thief is the right word. But I'm faithful I've never cheated on a boyfriend."

"There's a first for everything."

"I'm hungry lets eat dinner before I get worked up...again."

"Of course, blondie."

Their dinner was silent mostly because it was filled with eating after dinner they got back into the car so they could go home but Shinji needed to make a stop first. "Can I get two 20 piece McNuggets and a large fry." he said to the speaker in the drive thru at McDonald's.

"You just ate a whole bowl of chipotle." Starrk said looking at Shinji as if he was crazy. "Like you ate the whole bowl."

"Okay? Ain't you tired when you wake up from a nap." he drove to the next window.

"Touche."

"Plus every picture the paparazzi has ever taken of me I'm eating, I love food." he got his food from the McDonald's employee. "Thank you." he took some fries out the bag and ate them before getting on the road again.

"Wait a minute, you got 40 chicken nuggets, did you get me some, how sweet." He touched his heart.

"Um...no. I always get 40 chicken nuggets. Sometimes I save em for later when I have my midnight snack."

"You eat 40 chicken nuggets for a midnight snack?"

"It depends of what and when was dinner but usually yeah."

"How are you not a thousand pounds."

"Actually I will be when this year is over I should probably work out since I won't be running around on stage and from plane to plane for exercise. But I probably won't work out."

"I'll help you work out."

"That sounds like a sexual innuendo, so no."

"I can make it real good." he sang.

"No more talking." Shinji said turning the radio on and turning it up.

_There can be one only you  
__And baby, God could never make two  
__And I know you came here with your crew  
__But I promise you that it feels like it's just us two_

"No not that one." Shinji said turning the radio from New Flame to something else.

"Just admit you wanna sleep with me and I'll stop." he smirked at him.

"Of course I do but I'm in a relationship so no."

"How bout this. I'm next in line so when your boyfriend is gone I'll take his place in your bed, deal."

"There's a lot of people in that line so I don't know..." he gave it some thought, Starrk was his type: tall, grey eyes, nice smile, nice build, confidence and he would love to have a night or seven with him. "Fine."

Starrk grinned. "You won't regret it."

* * *

Ichigo was in the basement -if you could call it that it had the dance studio, a second basketball court, another pool, a bowling alley, and the music studio- walking around in the hallway trying to force himself into his dance studio. Since he got the gift from Byakuya on his birthday he hasn't used it once, he hasn't danced since he was 18 and was afraid he'd get winded quickly or hurt himself and dancing wouldn't be the same for him. Ichigo loved dancing like the air he breathed but since he's been on tour none stop he hasn't had the chance to dance freely like he's used to, now that he has the chance he's afraid to try. While having a mini panic attack he heard someone playing on the basketball court he decided to go check it out he was surprised to see Grimmjow.

"Are you practicing for the next time we play?" he said leaning on the door frame watching Grimmjow make shot after shot getting more and more impressed by the shot but he'd never tell Grimmjow that. "Oh look you can actually play."

"If I wasn't a singer I'd be a basketball player." Grimmjow said still shooting basketballs in the hoop.

"And you got beat by a cheerleader that must of really destroyed your pride."

"Not really I underestimated you but I won't next time. So why are you down here?"

"No reason."

"I know the dance studio is still locked up and you haven't been there at all."

"You don't know my life." Ichigo pouted

"What's the deal? I'm sure Byakuya didn't build a dance studio just for you to not dance in it."

Ichigo went to sit down on the floor near the wall with his legs spread. "Are you going to make fun of me?"

"Depends."

"I'm scared."

Instead of shoot the ball in his hands he held it and looked at Ichigo. "Why?"

"I haven't danced full out since I was 18 and when I was 17 I busted my knee during a cheer competition, I don't stretch like I'm supposed to and I get winded walking up the stairs. I wasn't breathing all heavy after our game cuz I wasn't gone let you see me slip but I was tired as hell."

Grimmjow barked a laughed "I knew you was tired." he laughed again and then walked over to Ichigo. "The only way to remaster a craft is to start slow and if its something you love it'll come naturally. How bout I help you stretch?"

"Okay, that sounds good but you watch your hands, mister."

"I'll only touch your ass if I have to." he licked his lips and smirked.

"Just don't put your finger anywhere." Ichigo giggled and spread his legs as far as he could and leaned forward. "Now just push on my back, my chest has to touch the floor." Grimmjow did as told and pushed down on Ichigo's back. "Oh my scrotum." he groaned

"Oh I'm sorry." Grimmjow said stopping.

"No keep pushing its the only way, my cheer leading coach used to sit on me you're fine." he groaned out "Oh god this hurts so good."

"Little bit of S&amp;M."

"Kinda. Okay new position." he laid on his back and pulled his right leg. "You know what to do right?"

"Yeah." he pushed down on Ichigo's right leg.

"I should really do this more often. Switch legs." he put down his right let and pulled up his left leg having Grimmjow do the same thing as the first leg. "This isn't awkward is it?"

"No I've done this before, although, I do enjoy this position when having sex."

"Alright we're done here." Ichigo laughed pushing Grimmjow away he stood up and kicked his leg back he caught it and pulled it up as far as he could. "I was a cheerleader and a dancer this is a requirement in both places." he said when Grimmjow looked at him with wide eyes. He switched legs and stretched again. "Alright here I go, if I'm not out in 30 minutes I might be dead so come get me." he said once he had both feet on the ground.

"Will do." Grimmjow chuckled going back to the hoop when Ichigo left the room. Grimmjow continued to shoot the ball in the basket from different angles thinking of his few encounters with the more masculine twin. According to everyone around them him and Ichigo were a lot a like of course they didn't see it that was but why would they more often then not they butt heads over nonsense anyway. But no matter how much they disagree with one another Grimmjow can't help but feel a connection to Ichigo it may be because he knows something about him no one else does maybe not even Ichigo. But it could also be something else he'll only find out when they spend more time together.

Grimmjow looked at the clock on the wall noticing it had been 30 minutes and figured he should at least go check on Ichigo, he was getting tired anyway so he figured he'd check on Ichigo and then go to his room and go to sleep. He shut down the basketball court and walked down the hall to the dance studio he was going to open the door be decided to look through the two way mirror to check on him instead, he was instantly mesmerized but what he saw. He could faintly hear the music but it was a song he wrote about some girl who was tying him down and hurting him but he refused to let go and there Ichigo was turning his words into motion and it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

(Chains- Nick Jonas)

_You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love_  
_But, I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love_  
_You got me chains, you got me in chains for your love_  
_But, I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love_  
_Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me_  
_(Hey, hey, hey)_  
_(Hey) Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me_

"Beautiful isn't it." Byakuya said scaring Grimmjow. "Its even better when he dances to a song you wrote its like he turns your pain into a dance that only you and him can feel."

"And here I thought..."

"He'd be rocky. He wouldn't be that good. Yeah, he puts himself out there like he's some mediocre dancer but he's quite graceful. I've tried to convince him to choreograph music videos and such but he refuses I even told him he could keep all the money but he still refuses." Byakuya shrugged "He'll realize how good he is one day." he yawned "Well I'm tired, goodnight."

"What were you doing down here?"

"Putting a song together, as usual. I never stop working. You might wanna go to bed he'll be there all night once he starts dancing he won't stop."

"It's like midnight."

"He'll be fine."

"I think I'm going to finish watching?"

Byakuya laughed lightly "Its like finding a marathon of your favorite show you think you're going to watch one episode but you end up watching all day and get nothing done." he sighed "Good night, Grimmjow." he said leaving.

"Goodnight." Grimmjow said focusing on Ichigo's graceful form.

* * *

**Sparks are flying what will happen next. **

**Please review.**


	4. Happy Birthday Grimmjow

**Chapter 4**

"It is birthday number two in the big house." Shiro said walking into the kitchen that morning. "Happy Birthday Grimmy."

"Thanks." Grimmjow said with a smile.

"What are you doing today?" Shiro asked

"I'm not having a huge party I'm just spending time with my parents and Big Nel, Nnoi's coming too, and then later tonight I was hoping we all could go to like a dave and busters or something."

"Ooo that sounds fun actually a friend of ours owns a spot like that we could go there and if I call now we can be the only one's there."

"Sounds great."

"I will be making the call soon then."

"Who you callin?" Ichigo said walking into the kitchen "Happy Birthday" he nodded to Grimmjow.

"Thanks." Grimmjow nodded back

"Ikkaku and Yumi they own that video game dance spot thing and Grimm wants to go to one for his birthday."

"Ooo sounds fun." Ichigo said, he put a finger up to stop Grimmjow from saying something. "I know Shiro said the same thing I don't need you clarifying it." Grimmjow smirked. "So what else you doing today?"

"Hanging with the family." Grimmjow answered

"Sounds slightly terrible only because your mom is just as crazy as ours."

"Yes but what do I do she birthed me." Grimmjow shrugged standing up. "I better get going I promised breakfast."

"Their making you pay for breakfast on your birthday?" Shiro asked

"Mom made us buy her a $700 bag for our birthday." Ichigo said

"Let me guess" Grimmjow said with a chuckle "because she birthed you and without her where would you be."

"Exactly." Ichigo and Shiro laughed.

"What y'all laughing about." Shinji said walking in the kitchen in his robe.

"Mom jokes." Grimmjow answered before leaving the kitchen.

"Something I'll never understand." he opened the refrigerator and took the chocolate covered fruit out of it.

"Why you in your short robe?" Shiro asked "And why you getting fruit out? Who you bout to fuck?"

"Roger is on his way over and we're spending the day together." Shinji smiled like a kid in a candy store. "I'm trying the have a good day date cuz he has work later tonight."

"So we're going to be hearing sex sounds all day." Ichigo said sticking his tongue out in disgust. "And wasn't Roger just here?"

"Yes but I miss him and I'm horny." they heard the front door open and close. "He's here, yay." he left the kitchen to meet his boyfriend, while he was walking out Toshiro and Ulquiorra were walking in.

"What's up with him?" Toshiro asked.

"Roger's here." Ichigo said with an annoyed expression.

Tosh rolled his eyes. "I don't like him."

"We know." Shiro said.

Shinji walked in the kitchen dragging Roger behind him so he could get his sex tools. "Hey guys." Roger said to them.

"Hey." everyone said back except Toshiro who said "I don't like you."

"I know Tosh." Roger said brushing it off Toshiro told him he didn't like him everytime he saw him.

"I didn't say it so we could have a conversation about it." Toshiro said with an indifferent expression.

"Tosh" Shinji whined "please be nice."

"I only know how to be brutally honest." Toshiro shrugged.

Shinji rolled his eyes and pulled Roger out of the kitchen. "Lets go fuck."

Starrk walked in as they walked out him and Roger eyeing each other as they crossed paths. "I look better than he does." Starrk muttered getting orange juice out of the refrigerator. "I bet you my dick is bigger too." he drank straight from the bottle getting looks from everyone. "What?"

"Can you not be a savage?" Toshiro said

"He just really wants to fuck Shinji so his manners are a little off." Ulquiorra explained boredly.

"Really?" Shiro said lifting an eyebrow. "I thought y'all were just flirting."

"Nope, Shinji's his type." Ulquiorra said "Crazy, brutally honest, fat ass those are his favorites."

Shiro then got an idea and lifted a devious eyebrow he looked at Starrk. "You know..."

"Shiro stop." Ichigo said "Put your eyebrow back in its place we are not playing that game."

"What game?" Starrk said

"No game." Ichigo said looking at Shiro.

"Fine no game." Shiro said "but I will be watching closely."

"Just don't fuck anything up." Toshiro said. They all heard a door open and close again. "That's a big ass door if we can hear it open and close all through the house."

"Toshy." Toshiro's best friend said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh my God." Toshiro screamed running over to her hugging her and spinning her around. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I have so much to tell you."

"I wanted to surprise you." Momo said she looked over to Ichigo and Shiro "Sorry I couldn't come to your birthday party I was doing charity work in South America. Happy belated birthday."

"Thanks." they said "Its fine, Tosh wouldn't of gotten drunk if you were there." Shiro said

"Hi Ulqui and Starrk." she said greeting them "How are you its been a long time since we talked."

"Actually I have to tell you a lot so we have to go." Tosh said dragging her out of the kitchen.

"And there they go we won't be seeing them for a while." Ichigo said

"Why?" Starrk asked.

"Tosh and Momo are as close as close could get, she -well Aizen- adopted him off the street when he was ten and she taught him to play all the instruments he plays. They've been attached at the hip for a long time and whenever they see each other they have to unload." Ichigo explained

"Its actually really cute." Shiro said "Tosh lights up whenever he sees her and they're both midgets."

"Knock knock." Ichigo and Shiro's dad said walking into the kitchen.

"We getting all types of visitors today." Shiro said hugging his dad. "What's up and why are you still in Cali?"

"Well I have news for you two and instead of calling I thought I'd come over and tell you plus I'm also giving checkups." Isshin answered

"But we're fine." The twins whined.

"Hey Mr. Kurosaki." Renji said walking into the kitchen.

"Wait I thought your parents were divorced?" Starrk asked

"They are." Shiro answered

"Then how come everyone still calls your mom Kurosaki?"

"Oh cuz Kurosaki is easier to say than Yamamoto."

"Yamamoto? As in the the man who makes those fancy cars and such."

"Yeah. So basically if we never got famous we'd still be rich."

"Shiro I'll check you first." Isshin said putting on his stethoscope.

"Whyyyyy" Shiro whined "I'm fine."

"You still need checkups every now and then."

"Oh yeah our dad's a heart surgeon." Ichigo said "So we've always had money."

"Open up." Isshin said so Shiro would open his mouth he looked closely with a flash light. "Alright stand up." he lifted Shiro's shirt in the back putting the cold stethoscope on his skin. "I know its cold." he chuckled "Think you'd be used to it by now."

"You never get used to a cold stethoscope, dad." Shiro said

"Okay breath slowly in and out." Shiro did as he was told. "Alright." he moved to his chest. "Sounds good. Now to check your blood pressure." he reached into his doctor bag and pulled out his blood pressure cuff and put it around Shiro's arm. "Relax." he tightened it putting the stethoscope on his arm and then he loosened it. "Got damn, boy." he yelled "Have you been exercising and or eating healthy?"

Ichigo laughed. "No."

"Shut up." Shiro snapped "You know I can't exercise, dad."

"And why is that?"

"I get tired real fast and I don't like moving too much." he whined.

"You need exercise and healthy food you know your body isn't as strong as others so you have to work a little harder to maintain your health."

"I haven't been sick in three years." Isshin gave his son a stern look. "Fine. I'll eat less during the day."

Isshin rolled his eyes and moved to Ichigo. "Let me see the knee." Ichigo pulled his shorts up on his left leg so he dad could inspect it. "Have you been dancing?"

"Yes but only for about a week." Ichigo answered

"Everyday?"

"Yes."

"Have you been wearing your brace?" Ichigo began to nod his head 'yes' but knew he couldn't lie and shook his head 'no' "And I'm guessing you don't ice it either." Isshin rolled his eyes. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you you either wear the brace and alternate between ice and heat after dancing or you lose the ability to dance all together. Why are you so damn stubborn."

"Well you are my dad." Ichigo muttered

"Hey where's Bya?" Shiro asked

"He's got a headache." Renji said sipping orange juice.

"Well since I'm playing doctor I should go see what's wrong." Isshin said standing up.

"Good luck." Renji said to Isshin as he left the room.

"Are you sick Shiro?" Ulquiorra asked

"No but I was." Shiro answered. "When my mom was prego she thought there was only one baby but there were two it turns out I was really small and Ichi was on top of me so I couldn't be seen. When I was born I didn't really have vocal cords, I didn't have skin, and my immune system was so weak the common cold could kill me. I lived in the hospital til I was one, from 2 to 5 I went once a week for surgery on my vocal cords and I didn't go to school til I was 10 cuz I could have gotten sick and died so I stayed home all day everyday til I was 10 years old and then I got the okay to go to school with the other kids. I'm actually really pale and my hair is white -which is why my name is Shiro- and I'm also an inch shorter than Ichigo I used to be a foot shorter than him when we were six I looked three. I have a picture on my phone of us when we were kids but its upstairs."

"Well you've come a long way." Ulquiorra said

"Yeah I did." Shiro smiled "And now I'm fabulous."

* * *

"Knock knock." Isshin said knocking on Byakuya's bedroom door.

"Come in." Byakuya said barely above a whisper.

Isshin walked in. "You sound horrible." he sat down on the bed taking out his stethoscope. "What kind of day are you having?"

Byakuya sighed sitting up in bed a little. "Um today is like a 7." he said weakly.

"Have you had a 10 recently?" Byakuya nodded slowly. "When was the last time you had a 10."

"Well at one point I only had a 10 every six months but now I get em at least once a month. Its getting worse I'm having trouble breathing and simple things like walking around and sex are leaving me out of breath." he finished breathing heavily.

"And they still don't know about your heart condition?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Cuz they're going to worry too much and coddle me and I just don't want to go through that again." he sighed "Can you just check my heart?"

"I will but I can tell you now its not going to be good news." he put the stethoscope on and listened to Byakuya's heart. "Oh my god this is not good."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Your heart is abnormally slow I honestly don't know how you're sitting up talking to me right now. I'm going to be honest with you here, if you do not get your heart surgery in the next six months you're going to die. I've been reviewing your health records lately and the fact that you're still alive is a miracle. Someone with a heart as bad as yours shouldn't work as hard as you do the stress you put on your heart should have killed you long ago."

"So what are you saying?"

"You need to schedule a surgery or you won't make it to your 27th birthday."

Byakuya sighed "I'll just schedule it for January 30th...Fine I'll schedule it as soon as I can just don't tell my grandfather."

"I haven't told anyone anything its all up to you."

"Thank you."

Isshin stood up slowly so he wouldn't shake Byakuya too hard. "If you take your medication now you'll be okay later but I'm serious your heart problems are getting worse not better."

"I know."

* * *

"Is everybody ready to go?" Shiro yelled up the stairs Grimmjow had gotten back from spending the day with his family an hour ago and now they were getting ready to go out for the night for the rest of Grimmjow's birthday. "Hurry up I told them 10 and its like 9:30."

"Shut up" Shinji said coming down the stairs. "We coming, damn."

"I think we should meet in the kitchen before we go."

"Why?"

"I think we should brief the newbies on Kaku's and Yumi's relationship before we go."

"You're right. Hey guys, we're going to talk in the kitchen before we go." Shinji yelled up the stairs.

"Okay." Grimmjow said coming down the stairs "Stop yelling the most important person is here."

"You must really thing you're something special." Shinji said

"I know I'm something special." Grimmjow smirked

"You're the kinda guy I would beat up in high school." Shinji rolled his eyes walking to the kitchen.

"Nu un." Shiro said "You'd fuck him."

"And then I'd beat him up."

"Who's fucking who?" Starrk said joining the group.

"Shinji would sleep with Grimm and then beat him up." Shiro answered

"Dude." Starrk said looking at Grimmjow "I called dibs."

"Shut up, Starrk." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and followed Shiro to the kitchen.

"Were is everyone else?" Shinji asked propping his feet up on the table.

"Bya is going to kick your ass if he finds out you put your feet on the table." Shiro sat down next to him.

"Well he's sick so he won't find out." Shinji stuck his tongue out at Shiro.

"Why are your feet on my table!" Ichigo yelled making Shinji jump and fall out of his chair. "I'm improving on my Bya impression." he laughed.

"That's not funny." Shinji growled getting back in his chair.

"What's not funny?" Renij said.

"Shinji falling out of a chair." Shiro said laughing

Renji laughed "That's hilarious."

"What's hilarious." Ulquiorra asked following Toshiro.

"Shinji falling out of a chair." Renji said

Toshiro laughed "That's hilarious."

"What's hilarious." Nnoitra said

"Shinji falling out of a chair." Toshiro said laughed

Nnoitra laughed "That's hilarious."

Shinji pouted "Okay guys, shut the fuck up."

Shiro laughed some more before he sobered up. "Okay, before we go I think you should be briefed on Yumi and Ikkaku's relationship before we go to their spot." he looked at Ichigo "You've known them the longest I think you should tell the story."

"Okay, I guess." Ichigo shrugged. "Um...it all started in the like the first grade the teacher assigned partners and Yumi got Ikkaku and then Yumi latched on to him and started calling him his boyfriend and he never stopped. Ever. It got to the point where he followed Ikkaku everywhere and tell everyone he was his boyfriend and he would beat people up on his behalf and Ikkaku hated him he would scream at him and push him away and they'd fight but Yumi never left. And then high school came around and it got weirder, if that's possible. Ikkaku came around and they became friends even though Yumi still called him his boyfriend and then Ikkaku would start to date which never got too far cuz Yumi would go crazy and like try to kill him -and just so we know who him is him is Ikkaku. And whenever Ikkaku fucked someone they would fight and then Yumi would fuck someone and everything was all good until one day senior year Ikkaku just stopped fighting it and was like 'okay fine he's my boyfriend'. And that's the crazy insane story of that love."

"Moral of the story" Shinji said "You _can_ make someone love you. Second moral of the story I'm not crazy for hitting my boyfriends cuz I know someone who broke his boyfriend's jaw."

"That's fucked up." Starrk said "That name sounds familiar."

"Well we found out" Shiro added to the story "His parents were super rich and never paid attention to him and when they did they would try to make him become friends with some girl so they'd grown up and get married making both families richer. So we'll blame the parents."

"I think I slept with a guy named Yumi." Starrk said "And I only remember his name cuz he was crazy."

"Well if he was crazy he was certainly your type." Ulquiorra said.

"Remember that one chick who thought they were in a relationship but they weren't." Grimmjow said "That was scary she tried to hit him with a car."

"Rebecca." Starrk said reminiscing "She was as tight as a virgin, unfortunately she gave head like one too."

"I heard Shinji gives great head." Shiro said

"Perfect head but there's no need to discuss it." Shinji corrected

Starrk lifted an eyebrow and looked at Shinji. "Perfect head, Blondie?"

"Only good boys get head from me, Coyote." Shinji winked and stood up. "Lets go, I'm ready to drink and eat hot wings."

"Didn't you just eat like 30 minutes ago." Nnoitra said.

Shinji glared at Nnoitra "You don't tell me when to eat. You don't know my life. You don't know my struggle."

* * *

"Heeeeeey." Shinji said to Yumichika and Ikkaku walking into the video game arcade/ dance club with everyone else walking in behind him. "The gangs all here."

"I see." Yumichika said walking over to hug Shinji and the others. "How are you?"

"I'm fine having boyfriend troubles as usual." Shinji shrugged

"Well" Yumichika continued to hug the other members of Xcution. "I have extremely good news."

"You're prego with Kaku's baby?" Renji said

"If only." Yumichika flipped his hair and then held up his left hand. "I'm getting married."

Shiro, Shinji, Ichigo, and Toshiro screamed and clapped. "Yay a wedding." they said "We love weddings."

"You proposed to Ikkaku?" Renji said

"Yup, I remember him." Starrk said

"Me too." Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra said.

Shinji gasped. "You fucked the whole band?!"

"In my defense" Yumi started "It was back in high school so I'm not a groupie."

"What's with all the screaming?" Ikkaku said walking into the main room with everyone else.

"Hey didn't you try to go to our school?" Nnoitra said.

"You were going to leave me?" Yumi whined

"What the fuck, man." Renji said "You were going to be Jaguar? Wildcats for life."

"Hey it didn't work out so it doesn't matter." Ikkaku rolled his eyes. "So I take it he told you we are engaged."

"Yeah, you let him propose to you?" Renji asked jokingly.

"Shut up, stupid. I proposed to him last week."

"Last week?" Shiro screeched "And you didn't tell us why?"

"Because the wonder triplets can't keep a secret."

"Hey I didn't tell Yumi you fucked that cheerleader." Ichigo said "That was Shiro."

"Shinij was the one who told him to fuck him up." Shiro defended.

"Either way I have a favor to ask you guys." Yumi said shutting them up.

"You want us to sing." Renji said.

"Yes, three songs including The Only Exception that's one of my favorites."

"Thanks for being a fan." Toshiro dead panned.

"I want a song for when I walk down the aisle and to be sang quietly while we do our vows and I want one that you'll sing after we kiss and The Only Exception is our first dance. Oh and the first two songs I want them to be new."

The boys looked at him and then huddled together. "Now I thinking this is supposed to be free" Shiro whispered "But we usually get paid $500,000 to do parties and weddings and shit and we only do one song. He asking for three." they broke apart. "You got 1.5 million?"

"Technically, yes I do." Yumi flipped his hair. "But you'd think that with all the favors I've done for you I'd be free."

"We're kidding of course we'll do it?" Shiro said "When's the wedding?"

"November."

"You know we have an album to work on, right?" Shinji said

"I mean you can put the songs on the album after you sing em at my wedding." Yumi shrugged

"I'm thinking of a song right now." Ichigo shrugged. "That's what you get when you let your heart win." he sang loudly getting laughs from everyone except Yumichika who was glaring darkly at him.

"And Shiro don't make it a Shiro show." Ikkaku said

"That's going to be hard." Toshiro said under his breath.

* * *

After dancing and playing games all night the boys came home around 1 a.m. but neither of them were tired -except Starrk- so they lounged around the house entertaining themselves in different ways. Shiro decided to go skinny dipping in the outside pool enjoying his time by himself. Nnoitra came outside a while after he did not even knowing Shiro was outside which gave Shiro the perfect time the scare him. Shiro sank down the the bottom of the pool waiting for Nnoitra to get in and when he did he popped out screaming making Nnoitra yelled and then curse him out.

"What the fuck his wrong with you?" Nnoitra yelled splashing Shiro.

"What is right with me." Shiro giggled swimming over to him. "Just so you know I'm naked."

"What is up with you being naked all the time? Its like all the time, at any given time."

Shiro shrugged "I just like the feeling it gives me I feel free like writing a song or something."

"So when you're having a hard time writing you get naked?"

"Sometimes." he swam around the pool. "Why don't you like being naked you always have clothes on?"

"Because I'm a normal human being."

"There's no such thing as normal its just something people say to fit in."

"True."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"One time I fell down some stairs and broke my ribs but I didn't call the ambulance the...stairs did." Shiro swam around in circles

Nnoi thought he knew what Shiro was talking about but he decided to play along with Shiro. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Cuz sometimes I'm afraid the stairs are going to kill me and I just need someone to make sure he doesn't."

"My mom's stairs tried to kill her once, he choked her until her eyes rolled behind her head."

"I want you to know that I don't let him do things to me I've tried to fight him but he just shows me what death feels like." he dunked his head in the water so Nnoitra couldn't see his tears.

"One day he's going to show you what death is."

"I used to think I was ready for him to show me but now I'm not."

"Why?"

"I have too much to live for." he swam up next to him. "You wanna know another secret?"

"Sure."

"Ichigo didn't pretend to be me because we're the 'ultimate performer' he pretended to be me because I wouldn't cancel a show because I was in the hospital." Nnoitra turned to Shiro watching him wipe tears from his face. "I don't wanna be scared anymore. I wanna be free."

Nnoitra pulled him in for a hug. "You'll be free soon enough."

* * *

**More things to come soon enough. Please review.**


	5. Secrets and Fights

**It saddens me to say Glee is over and it will be missed forever. I love Glee. :(**

**Chapter 5**

Shiro walked the halls of the huge house in boredom he should of went out with Ichigo and Shinji but didn't feel like it, Renji went out on a date with Byakuya, Nnoitra was with his kid, Starrk was sleeping, Tosh and Ulqui were fucking loudly, and he couldn't find Grimmjow. He decided to make a visit to the music room since he hadn't even thought about writing a song for this album that needs to be started on his way there he thought he heard a piano playing and as he got closer he found out where Grimmjow was. He was singing but this song wasn't new and the song wasn't his actually this song had never been heard before so why was Grimmjow singing it it confused Shiro.

(Slow motion- Karina)

_Why can't I love you in slow motion, take my time?  
Take away the pressure on my mind  
Really get to know you per rewind  
I wanna love you in slow motion, why can't I?_

_You seem to know just what you want  
And I like your confidence  
Some things a girl should never rush  
Cause if you do you hurt yourself_

Shiro opened the door and walked in walking right in front of the piano. "How do you know that song?"

"I heard it." Grimmjow said cautiously.

"Heard it where?"

"The radio?"

"There's no way you could of heard it on the radio. Ichigo wrote that song ten years ago for a songwriting contest that he entered anonymously and the only reason I know the song is cuz I had to spy on him just to hear it. So how did you hear the song?" he crossed his arms cocking a hip.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted luckily he wasn't ready to answer that question. "Shiro." they heard Ichigo yelled "Where are you I need to ask you something?"

"Where are you I'll meet you there?" he yelled back. "We'll talk about this later, Mr. Blue." he looked Grimmjow up and down before walking out of the room. He walked to the living room where he figured Ichigo would be which he was. "What's up?"

"Um why didn't you tell me mom invited me to dinner?" Ichigo asked crossing his arms this was not the first time he had this conversation with Shiro and he was really getting tired of it.

Shiro shrugged "I don't know I guess I forgot."

"Mom told me you told her I didn't wanna go."

"I figured you wouldn't want to."

"But you just said you forgot."

"Why does this matter it was the past."

"Cuz I wanna know why you told mom I wouldn't want to see her."

"I don't know cuz you never wanna hang out with the two of us."

"Okay, but you still could of asked."

"But I knew you would say 'no'"

"No you didn't."

"You say 'no' everytime I ask you. Why are you bitching at me about this?"

"Because you do this shit all the time. Mom'll call or something you tell her I don't wanna talk when I didn't even know you were talking and then later she asks me where was I and why I didn't wanna talk to her and I'm all confused because I don't know what she's talking about but it seems everytime this shit happens you're the middle man."

"I mean I still don't see why you're upset." Shiro said indifferently

"You know what, I'm done with this conversation cuz yet again you don't care and I do."

Shiro watched his brother march off up stairs and plopped down on the couch to watch tv. Ichigo whined about the same thing all the time and Shiro never understood why he got all pissy about it but he was sure he'd get over it soon.

* * *

"How was everyone's night?" Ichigo asked, everyone was sitting at the table for breakfast and some people looked a little more glowy than others.

"Well after our date Renji and I had a very romantic night." Byakuya said with a cheesy grin.

"You had a very loud night." Nnoi said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry not sorry." Byakuya said "But then I wake up this morning and all I see on instagram is this..." he shows everyone the picture of Shinji and Ichigo kissing. "Why is it that everytime I let you two go out by yourselves all I see is bare ass cheeks, kissing, ass slapping, and drink throwing."

"I can explain that." Shinji said raising his hand. "So I wore my really short shorts you know the ones with my cheeks out.."

"Shoulda went to the club." Starrk muttered under his breath.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Anyway, someone dared us to have champagne poured on my ass and Ichi would lick it off."

"I thought you weren't drinking anymore." Shiro said to Ichigo bitterly and still upset about last night.

"Bitch, I licked champagne off his ass and some guy poured Ciroc out the bottle and we put our mouths under it. I didn't get fucked up I don't have a hangover shut the fuck up." Ichigo snapped.

"You shut the fuck up."

"You shut up, you started this shit for no reason as usual cuz no one is talking about you."

"Somebody change the topic." Renji said trying to stop a fight that he knew was going to be brutal.

"Um Ichigo" Nnoitra changing the topic. "why did you join all those clubs in high school?"

"Because for once I wanted to not be second place in my own house." Ichigo answered looking at Shiro, he'd been feeling like Shiro was treating him like he didn't matter more often and Ichigo was tired of it.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Shiro was now offended and confused he'd never heard this response before.

"Exactly what is sounds like. My whole entire life I have been number fucking two and I am so sick of it."

"Where the fuck did all this come from?"

Ichigo ran his hands roughly through his hair. "This is not the first time I've said this to you. This is not the first time that I've tried to communicate with you. Every time I try to express my feelings to you you push me away, you change the subject, you ignore me, you walk away. And then when I get mad at you about shit you SIT THERE LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT-LIKE YOU'RE DOING NOW- AND YOU ACT ALL FUCKING CONFUSED."

"Why are you yelling?" Shiro said calmly and indifferently

Ichigo stared at Shiro and then snapped. "This is what the fuck I'm talking about you don't care about shit. My whole life has been centered around you since fucking birth I could and could not do shit because you. 'Ichi don't be too loud your brother has to sleep'" he imitated his mother "'no, you can't have any friends over Shiro could get sick' you can't do this because Shiro you can't do that because Shiro my whole life has revolved around you."

"You acting like it was my decision to be sick. You act like I chose to be born with several birth defects. You act like I was in the womb like let me be sick so I can fuck up my twin's life."

"That's not what I'm saying what I'm saying is everything that I am involves you. I did tons of shit in high school but somehow I was still Shiro's twin."

"Are you fucking kidding me? My whole life I've been _your_ twin I've always gone to your events and done shit with you and been there for you. I do everything for you."

Ichigo stood up knocking his chair to the floor. "YOU DO EVERYTHING FOR ME?! I DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU AND HAVE BEEN SINCE THE DAY WE. WERE. BORN. I'VE FOUGHT FOR YOU, I DEFEND YOU, I'VE GOTTEN SUSPENDED FOR YOU, I'VE GOTTEN LOCKED UP FOR YOU, I HAVE BEEN PRETENDING TO BE YOU FOR OVER SIX YEARS FOR. YOU. AND NOT ONLY DO I NOT GET A THANK YOU AND YOU DON'T APPRECIATE THE SHIT I DO FOR YOU BUT YOU ACT LIKE EVERYTHING THAT I HAVE EVER DONE DON'T MEAN SHIT. YOU ACT LIKE YOU DON'T NEED ME, YOU PUSH ME AWAY, AND WHEN I TRY TO HAVE A ONE ON ONE CONVERSATION ABOUT HOW I FEEL YOU DON'T CARE."

"Well here's the thing" Shiro deadpanned "I don't need you."

"You know what I quit. I'm done." he made his way to the kitchen doorway so he could leave. "And I don't mean I'm done with this conversation I'm done with the band I quit and I don't wanna live here anymore."

"You can't quit you're under contract."

"Sue me then." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and walked out the kitchen making his way to the front door.

Shinji looked at Ichigo leaving and then at Shiro questioning when he didn't do anything. "You're not going to do anything."

"He'll be fine."

Shinji rolled his eyes and followed Ichigo. "Ichi stop."

"No, I'm done." he began to cry. "Its not fair and I'm tired of it not being fair."

"Wait." Shinj stopped him at the door seeing that he was crying he hugged him. "You're serious about this."

"Yeah I am." he pulled away. "Like I hate being the 'strong twin' because I always have to push my feelings aside to take care of Shiro. I always have to be the bigger person and I hate it cuz..." he started crying again.

Shinji pulled him into a tight hug. "Are you gonna leave forreal?"

"I can't stay here, right now I don't want to."

"Okay, you go stay at a hotel or something and I'll go pack a bag for us and we'll have a sleepover."

Ichigo nodded "That sounds good."

Shinji wiped his tears. "I've never seen you cry before and now I feel like crying." he giggled "You know I'm a crybaby."

Ichigo laughed "I know." he wiped his face. "I'm gonna go I'll see you later."

Shinji kissed his cheek. "See you later." he sniffled on his way back to the kitchen.

"Why are _you_ crying?" Renji asked.

"Shut up. So Ichi is leaving like forreal he's going to a hotel I'm going to pack us some bags and we're going to have a sleepover." everyone turned to look at Shiro who rolled his eyes.

"He's being over dramatic he'll be back tomorrow." Shiro stood up to leave. "I'm not going to stay here and entertain this." he walked out of the kitchen.

Shinji stared at Renji. "What?"

"That's your bestie my bestie under control." Shinji said

"You got the easy twin Ichi always says how he feels."

"Look," Byakuya said "When their mom calls and their beating around the bush she calls me and I need to know what to tell her so fix it."

"This is serious" Shinji said "he was crying this is going to take a while to be fixed."

"I knew this shit was going to happen" Tosh sighed "They've been fighting a lot over dumb shit."

* * *

"So lets be honest" Shinji started while he and Ichigo were sitting on his hotel bed eating popcorn. "what the fuck is going on? Like how the fuck long you been holding all that in?"

"I'm not gone lie I've been feeling this way off and on for years." Ichigo answered "The first time Shiro made me feel some type of way was like junior year and I'll never forget it cuz it was the first time I wanted to fight him like he was a bitch off the street. So I had regularly scheduled cheer practice and Shiro told me y'all had band practice but it wasn't at the house so he needed the car I tell him its fine just come pick me up at 5:30 when practice is over. So 5:30 roll around and Shiro is no where to be found I call him like a thousand times he don't answer I call you guys no one answers except Tosh and he tells me ain't no practice. An hour passes by still no Shiro the only other person available is dad so I call him but I gotta wait another hour for him to get off work before he can take me home and now he's mad at me for being 'irresponsible'. I finally get home and Shiro is on the couch phone in hand talkin' bout some I forgot and then to top it all off I don't get an apology or a 'my bad' he says 'that's fucked up you had to call dad'. The only reason I didn't just lose it on him was cuz I knew dad was tired and wasn't going to be happy to break up a fight. Thank god we had separate rooms cuz I don't know if I coulda stopped myself from choking him in his sleep."

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me."

"Cuz you woulda wanted to fight him for me cuz you like to fight everybody for everybody."

"That's not false. So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know what do you wanna do?"

"We can have sex?"

"You. Have. A. Boyfriend."

"He doesn't care if we have sex cuz he knows that's all there would be I even asked him he said we could fuck as long as I describe it to him." he pouted and poked Ichigo's thigh "Come on, lets fuck."

"No." he laughed "What is wrong with you?"

"Its been like a week for me I need dick like I need food."

"No."

"Fine. How bout we stay up and make music videos like we did that one time our plane was delayed."

"Fucking problems was hilarious." he laughed "Okay but lets only do songs about asses."

"Anaconda and then all about that bass. I packed our short shorts."

"You always come prepared." they high fived each other and jumped off the bed so they could shake their asses all night.

* * *

"The fuck you watching?" Nnoitra asked looking over Starrk's shoulder. "All I see is ass."

"What? How long you been standing there." Starrk said shaking his head. "Oh, they made a video."

"Who?"

"Shinji and Ichi there's ass everywhere its on instagram but I think the full song is on youtube."

Everyone was sitting on the couch watching a movie but when Starrk said that they grabbed their phones to check instagram. "Oh my god." Tosh said "I didn't know Ichi could shake it like that I thought it was more muscle than fat I mean we all know Shinji is pure fat." he scrolled down "Are they twerking on each other?"

"I'm going up stairs." Shiro said leaving not only was his twin bitching at him but now he's having fun without him.

Everyone looked at Renji. "He's not going to talk to me. He just needs to get this all out by himself you know what happen the last time they had a real fight and we tried to talk to Shiro too fast."

"Oh yeah," Tosh said "he tried to punch you in the throat."

"Almost killed me."

"Lets just give them their time they'll be fine." Byakuya said "Oh my god I know its my job to make sure your image stays nice and clean but I can't clean this. Wait a minute yes I can. They're having fun. Got it."

* * *

"Yeah, you can come over" Shinji told Ichigo over the phone. "Shiro and Red went out for their mommy lunches."

"Alright, I'm coming give me like 15 minutes." Ichigo said rolling his eyes. It had been a little over a week since he moved out which was hard because Ichigo and Shiro had never been mad at each other for this long. Ichigo wanted to just go back home hug Shiro and get it all over with but he couldn't do that anymore because if he did that nothing would change and Shiro would continue to treat him like shit and he couldn't have that. He needed Shiro to apologize and take ownership for something for once and that wasn't going to happen if Ichigo just let everything go like he usually did when they fought.

Ichigo arrived at the big house in record time walking right in because the door was always open. "Hey, everybody how's it goin?" he yelled

"Yay!" Shinji yelled running in the living room to hug Ichigo. "I missed you." he gave his cheek a wet kiss.

"You came to see me yesterday." Ichigo said pushing him away. "Stop being clingy."

"Fine, excuse me for missing you." he pouted

"Hey, Ichi, how have you been?" Toshiro said with a smile.

"Did you just have sex?"

"Oh yeah."

"You on a dick high."

"Big time. Literally." he grinned

Ichigo laughed "Who knew you were so nasty."

"I've been kicking it with you guys for 9 years of course I picked something up."

"Oh hello Ichigo." Starrk said with a basketball under his arm. "we were just playing basketball you wanna kick Grimmy's ass real quick?"

"With pleasure." Ichigo grinned walking to the basketball court in the backyard.

"Are you going to watch?" Shinji asked Toshiro.

"No, I'm going to have more sex." he turned around and headed for the steps.

"What kind of friend are you ditching your friends for sex."

"Shut up, just because you're dickless don't mean the rest of us have to be."

Shinji stuck his tongue out behind Toshiro's back on his way to the backyard to watch the game.

"Ichigo is on my team." Starrk announced to the other basketball players on the court.

"What! No!" Nnoitra whined "I don't want Grimm he lost last time."

Grimmjow gave Nnoitra an annoyed look. "Fuck you, Nnoi."

"Don't be mad cuz you suck."

"Why don't we pick names out of a hat?" Grimmjow suggested.

"Things losers say for 500 Alex." Nnoitra said which earned him a punch in the arm.

"Look, guys." Ichigo said laughing. "I'm flattered really but I think I'll just stay with Starrk he wanted me on his team first."

"We should just take turns with him." Nnoi said.

"Not the first time I heard that." Shinji said from the sidelines.

"The difference between the last time you heard that and now is we're not in a bedroom." Ichigo said

"Neither was I." Shinji smirked at the memory.

"So nasty." Ichigo shook his head. "Okay lets get this game started."

"Oh hey Ichigo." Byakuya said walking outside with his sunglasses on and his magazine in hand.

"Where have you been?"

"I was sleep Renji gave it to me good before he left." he grinned walking over to the benches sitting down next to Shinji. "I'm interacting with you guys."

"Thanks for your presence." Ichigo said sarcastically. "Now lets start."

They started the basketball game and Ichigo and Starrk scored the first point which made Shinji cheer earning him questioning looks from everyone and Ichigo yelled 'boyfriend' just in case he forgot. The game went on for thirty more minutes Toshiro and Ulquiorra came outside to watching the game much to Toshiro's dismay the game was all tied up which didn't make Nnoitra happy just to wrap the game up because it was getting boring Shinji yelled the next point is game point which made the players go that much harder. Nnoitra and Grimmjow ended up getting the last point fifteen minutes later winning them the game.

"Yesssss!" Nnoitra cheered.

"You need some ass forreal." Grimmjow said "Like its really not that deep."

Nnoitra put his hand in his face. "Talk to the hand."

"No, there's no telling where its been or what its been touching." Grimmjow gagged.

"We got ice cream right?" Ichigo asked walking into the house.

"_We_ got ice cream" Shinji answered following him into the house. "I don't know about you."

"Shin, we talked about this I'm not coming back til Shiro apologizes and that's that." Ichigo took the ice cream out of the freezer and grabbed a spoon.

"Fine then don't eat my ice cream I bought it." he snatched his ice cream away.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and grabbed another gallon of ice cream. "Who bought this?"

"Red." Toshiro answered sitting on the table.

"I'll eat this one." he stuck his tongue out at Shinji sitting down at the table.

"Get off my freaking table." Byakuya snapped at Toshiro

"What's with the kid friendly cursing?" Ichigo asked

"I'm trying to purify my soul so first things first no cursing." Byakuya walked over to the refrigerator to grab his apple juice but it wasn't there. "Who the fuck drank my fucking apple juice. I can't have one got damn thing to my fucking self. It had my fucking name on it, you guys, like fucking come on."

"You drank it this morning its in the recycling bin." Ulquiorra said pointing to said bin.

"Oh yeah. Do over." closed his magazine and sat at the table. "So has anyone be working on the album?" it was dead silent. "I'll take that as a no."

"I would have a song ready but I'm not having any relationship problems right now." Shinji shrugged. "You know that's my forte. Men ain't shit. All they do is cheat. I'm good at that."

"That and writing about sex." Toshiro said.

"I wrote all of" he counted on his fingers " like three if you count sleazy."

"I'm sure its more than that." Ichigo said.

"Whatever, you're the one who writes the sentimental shit." Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me for having feelings."

"Oh my god shut up." Grimmjow said "You guys are annoying."

"You're annoying." Ichigo snapped back

"You're annoying." Grimmjow said

"Both of you are equally annoying." Ulquiorra said ending the stupid argument.

"Thanks babe" Tosh said "for clearing that up."

"Whatever." Ichigo said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, what's up every..Hello Ichi." Renji said walking into the kitchen noticing Ichigo there and then getting worried because Shiro was behind him.

"Hey Red." Ichigo said with a smile he knew Shiro would be behind him he'd just have to ignore him.

"Hey." Shiro said coldly to Ichigo walking over to the counter to lean on it.

Shinji leaned over to Tosh to whisper in his ear "Is it me or did it get like a thousand degrees colder in here?"

"Freezing." Toshiro replied.

"Hey." Ichigo said back to him focusing his attention on Renji. "How are you, Red? I haven't seen you at all Shin and Tosh came to visit me yesterday but I haven't seen you, don't you miss me?"

Renji spared a glance at Shiro before looking back at Ichigo. "Of course I miss you, you're one of my best friends." out of the corner of his eye he saw Shiro shift his weight cross his arms over his chest and suck his teeth. He knew Shiro would be upset if he went to go see Ichigo which is why he hasn't, Shiro is very territorial of Renji simply because he was his first friend so when ever Shiro and Ichigo get into an argument Renji must take Shiro's side, always. "I've just been really busy."

"Don't you just hate being ignored?" Shiro said out loud as if he wasn't talking to anyone in particular but everyone knew he was talking to Ichigo. Ichigo rolled his eyes but continued to ignore Shiro he didn't come over to fight he came to be with friends. "Like some people just ignore you even though you've done nothing to them." Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but Toshiro clapped a hand over his mouth. "Some people just don't wanna be around you even though all you want is to hang out with them but they can't cuz they're with their 'friends'." at this point Shiro was ranting, when Ichigo left last week Shiro began to think about his and Ichigo's relationship and all the stuff he pushed to the back of his mind came up and he remembered how Ichigo used to make him feel when they were younger so he decided the next time he saw him he would tell him.

Ichigo pushed Toshiro's hand away from his mouth. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"The fact that you never really liked me and you never wanted me around." Shiro looked at Ichigo with an indifferent expression. "Like I've always thought you hated me to be completely honest."

"And why would you think that?"

"Because you never wanted to be around me for long periods of time. You never liked being around me by yourself. You still do the shit now."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. You never like being around me, ever. You were never home and whenever you were you were locked up in your room ignoring me even when I would ask you to hang out you'd always say 'no'. You hate me."

"I don't hate you, I don't always like you but I don't hate you. And I was fucking busy_ sor-ry_ I couldn't be around every second of everyday for you I mean mom was there do you really need the whole family to ride your dick all the time?"

"Why the fuck you always bring mom up?"

"Cuz she was there for you all the time and she wasn't for me."

"You had dad."

"Dad is a heart surgeon he was never home he worked 14 hours a day and when he wasn't on call he spent time with me because you were with mom all the time."

"Its not my fault mom was with me all the time that's what she wanted."

"Okay but its not like you tried to include me in anything if both our parents looked at me together for just a second you'd be upset."

"It was never for just a second they went to every one of your games and cheer competitions and debates and all that other shit."

"You're bitching about them supporting my activities in high school but you're the famous one and you get all the awards and shit now mom flew to Japan to see you perform so stop." Shiro walked over to the table where Ichigo was sitting. "You need to stop where you are right now. Don't move one more step towards me."

"Or what?" Shiro walked up but was stopped by Renji who moved the same time he did.

"Stop." Renji said moving between Ichigo and Shiro.

"Or what? Like I don't understand what the problem is."

"Just stay where you are."

"Fine, whatever." Shiro was getting more and more upset and all he wanted to do was punch Ichigo in the face and he knew he would. Whenever he got really angry he stayed extremely calm and then attacked when he couldn't take it anymore he was slowly reaching that point. "I honestly don't know why you feel like you're number two when for like eight years everything was about you. We went to your basketball games, baseball games, track meets, dance recitals, dance competitions, cheer competitions. I won tons of awards for academics but we never put those up but you had a whole trophy case in the living room, its still there."

Ichigo shrugged carelessly "I don't know what to tell you not everyone can be a winner."

And that was it, Shiro had had it. "Let me learn you some shit." Shiro said before going around Renji to punch his brother in the face he got in a few hits before Renji snatched him away. "I'll fight my brother if I want to." Shiro said too calmly tried pushing Renji off him. "Let him go, Grimm." Grimmjow was holding Ichigo by the waist which was hard because not only was he trying to get away but he was strong too. "Let him go I wanna fight. I want him to know how angry I am but I can't put it into words so I wanna fight. Let. him. go."

"Come on." Renji said picking Shiro up by the waist taking him out of the kitchen to the pool in the back yard.

"That's why you're number two." Shiro yelled to Ichigo.

"I lied I really do hate you, bitch." Ichigo yelled back. "Now I wanna fight for real. Let me go." he pushed Grimmjow's arms off him but it wasn't really working.

"Lets go to the front yard." Grimmjow said throwing Ichigo over his shoulder.

"No I wanna go to the back yard and fight my brother. He hit me for no reason and I didn't get any in I wanna fuck him up."

"No, lets go."

"That escalated quickly." Starrk said when both twins were outside.

"Just so you know when Shiro says 'let me learn you something' somebody is about to get hit in the face." Toshiro said "I just forgot because its been a minute since their words lead them to blows."

"Its was scary cuz Shiro didn't even look made." Nnoitra said with a shiver.

"That's how they are Ichigo blows up and then attacks and Shiro just makes you feel like its not a big deal then he just attacks." Shinji said

* * *

"I'm not leaving." Ichigo told Grimmjow when they got outside. "I'll sit right here on these fucking stairs and wait." he plopped down on the stairs.

"Just go back to the hotel I'll go with you." Grimmjow tried bargaining with him.

"I'm not leaving. I'll stay here all day and all night I wanna fight, you don't just run up and expect to get away with it."

"But he's your brother."

"And?"

"You should go back to the hotel, Ichigo." Toshiro said sticking his head out the door.

"No, I wanna fight where he at?"

"You can't stay you need to go."

"No."

"Grimm can you help?"

"I guess." Grimmjow shrugged. "Come on, Ichigo."

"No."

"Fine." Grimmjow huffed he picked Ichigo up and threw him over his shoulder. "We're getting in the car and I'm taking you back to the hotel."

"No, put me down." he kicked and screamed

"Which car has the child locks on it?" Grimmjow yelled out to Toshiro.

"The Camry." Toshiro answered

Grimmjow walked to the garage of many cars finding the Camry quickly opening the back door throwing Ichigo in and running over to the drivers side so he could take Ichigo back to the hotel where he was staying. "Please calm down." Grimmjow said calmly "I don't say please often but it would make me feel better if you stopped acting crazy." he took the keys out of the glove compartment and started the car pulling out of the garage and getting on the road as fast as he could.

"I will break this fucking window I swear."

"Can you not? That would be nice."

"I'm going to break the window."

"How about this, if you don't break the window I'll do whatever you want once we get to the hotel."

"I want you to take me back so I can fuck Shiro up."

"We're not going to do that."

* * *

Grimmjow was sitting down on the couch in Ichigo's hotel room watching him pace back and forth cursing about Shiro he would try his best to change the subject. "So how long you been a dancer?"

"I'm gonna fuck him up." Ichigo huffed

"What made you be a cheerleader? You saw bring it on too much?"

"I'm gonna lay him the fuck out."

Grimmjow had a secret about Ichigo that he knew would maybe calm him down but he also doesn't know how he's going to take it but he has to tell him one day and now seems like a good time. "I know that you don't write all your music by yourself."

Ichigo stopped pacing and turned the Grimmjow. "What!"

"I know that you, in particular, haven't written your songs on your own."

"The fuck you talkin' 'bout?"

"You didn't write sober on your own or misguided ghosts."

"And who helped me?"

"Me."

* * *

"Shiro I think you should apologize to Ichi." Renji said sitting down on Shiro's bed.

Shiro was laying on his back with his cover pulled over his head but when he heard Renji speak his nonsense he sat up quickly. "What the fuck is your problem. You are my friend that means whatever I say and whatever I want is always right. I don't give a damn if I say the sky is green you say 'yeah Shiro the sky is green'. That's what best friends do."

"No, Shiro, best friends don't do that, friends do that people who want shit from you do that best friends don't agree with everything you say best friends tell you when something is wrong and when you do something fucked up. I'm going to be honest here sometimes you treat Ichi like shit and that's not right."

"Why the fuck you taking his side."

"What's right is right and what's wrong is wrong. You're wrong Shiro you shouldn't of ran up on Ichi like that and you should apologize to him."

"Get yo mutha fuckin right is right wrong is wrong ass outta my fucking room." he fell back on the bed throwing the cover over his head.

Renji sighed he knew this would happen but he's the rational one and Shiro is the crazy one. "You are wrong Shiro."

"Get the fuck out."

* * *

"Watchu talkin bout Willis?" Ichigo said sitting down on the couch leaning on the armrest so he could face Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sighed "For about three years if we were in the same city you'd show up to my hotel room door drunk with a song in your head and I'd help you write it out and then in the morning I'd take you back to whatever hotel you were staying at."

"I'm not going to lie that used to happen that's one of the reasons I stopped drinking, although I got some good songs out of it, but how am I supposed to believe the person who has probably heard my inner most thoughts is you."

He sighed again, he figured Ichigo may not believe him so he had to sing a song he wasn't supposed to know. "Why can't I love you in slow motion, take my time? Take away the pressure on my mind? Really get to know you just rewind. I wanna love you in slow motion why can't I." he sang.

Ichigo paused staring at Grimmjow, that's his song he wrote it years ago for a songwriting contest and the only way Grimmjow would know that song is if he was a judge at the songwriting contest which couldn't be possible so the only other way for him to know the song is if he played it for him. Ichigo lept to the other side of the couch at Grimmjow and kissed him which took the man entirely by surprise. Grimmjow moved his hands to Ichigo's waist while Ichigo slipped his tongue in his mouth and then Ichigo froze and his eyes got wide.

"No." he said jumping off Grimmjow pacing again. "No, I can't. I can't do that. That's not good." he said to himself confusing Grimmjow. "You were doing good Ichigo you haven't kissed anyone, well you kissed Shinji but his lips don't counts he's a thot. No sex with strangers. No alcohol and no sex with strangers that's the rules."

"I'm not a stranger."

"We're not in a relationship that makes you a stranger." he sat back down on the couch. "It has nothing to do with you, I would love to fuck you I really would but with drinking came with sex with random strangers and now that I'm not drinking I can't have sex without a relationship well that's not true I can't have just sex I need sustenance I need more than just a dick."

"Why did you kiss me then?"

"I knew you were somewhere out there and I knew you were probably the one person in the world who completely understands me without me having to say anything, as Bya calls it my songwriting soulmate. I always told myself that when I met you if I ever did I would probably sleep with you at first sight but I can't so that anymore."

"So came too late had it been a year ago we'd still be kissing? Where's my time machine?" he chuckled

Ichigo laughed shoving Grimmjow. "Its not you its me."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "So what _do_ you know?"

Grimmjow sat back and thought. "I know you hated being drunk and I know you were in love once and I know that you got your heart broken."

"I have a song I want you to hear." Ichigo said getting up to get his guitar. "I don't know if I sang it to you yet but I'm stuck and since I know its you you can help." he came back with his guitar in hand sitting on the couch he started the song in his head. "I don't even know myself at all I thought I would be happy but now the more I try to push it I realize gonna let go of control. Gonna let it happen, gonna let it happen, Gonna let it happen, just let it happen." he sang quietly, he's never sang one of his songs in front of anyone before except Shiro -well sober anyway- and even though Grimmjow has heard him speak directly from the heart before he's still nervous.

"It's just a spark but it's enough to keep me going and when it's dark out and no one's around it keeps glowing." Grimmjow finished looking at the top of Ichigo's head he could tell he was nervous.

"That's all I got and I see I've sang it to you."

"Yeah you have. We'll work on it and we'll put it on the album."

"Who?"

"You and me."

"No, I don't sing what I write when I sang sober at the concert we just had that was the first time I ever sang any song I wrote all by myself, well with you."

"You wrote them by yourself I never put in just helped. But why won't you sing then."

"Because it's too close to my heart I don't want to let anyone in that close it feels better when Shiro sings the words that way they still get out they just don't know how I feel. Plus I'm afraid I'll cry or fuck it up somehow. And he's the better singer."

"But you put more emotion in it cuz its your song and your voice is just as beautiful as his, well your real one. I know when you're on stage you sing bigger and a little higher because you're supposed to be Shiro but your soft tenor is great too. I'm only going to help you if you sing it."

"Fine." Ichigo gave a small smile and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Please review.**

**R.I.P Glee you will be missed.**


	6. Happy Birthday Renji

**Happy Birthday Renji**

Everyone was sitting at the table in their pajamas with giddy smiles on their faces, except Renji, but his mother was there and so were his twin brother and sister, Jinta and Ururu, even Ichigo and Shiro decided to act civil toward each other just for the day. Shinji pulled out his phone and turned the camera on.

"Good morning Istagram" he said with a giant smile. "Today is Red's birthday and last year you saw us throw him in a pool of cold water and this year we're going to scream him awake. We are accompanied by Mama Red," he turned the camera to Renji's mother and then his siblings. "and the twins Jinta and Ururu. As you know Espada is here to yell Renji awake, Starrk has a pot and a pan and Nnoi has a spoon and a pan. This may seem cruel but if you lived with Renji you'd understand. Alright everyone lets make our way up stairs." Shinji paused the video and everyone made their way upstairs to Renji's and Byakuya's shared room, Byakuya made sure to wear Renji out the night before so he would sleep hard enough that he wouldn't hear them walking into their room. Shinji pressed play and then quietly counted to three on his fingers once he got to three everyone made as much noise as possible scaring Renji awake making the man scream once he realized it was them he gave them a glare and pointed to the door.

"Get the fuck out." he said in a monotone voice to the laughing friends and family members. "I hate everyone in here get the fuck out."

Everyone laughed on their way down the stairs including, Tina, Renji's mother they all walked into the kitchen and talked while she cooked breakfast. Renji came down to join them soon after pouting the whole time Byakuya quickly crawled into his lap.

"Don't pout." Byakuya cooed giving Renji wet kisses on his cheek. "I have a birthday present for you."

"So last night was just fun?" Renji grinned leaning into the kisses.

"Your mom is right there." Nnoitra said pointing to Tina at the stove.

"She don't care." Shinji said "Bya is her favorite not only is he pretty but he got money too. Any other time Red can't talk about manly things around her but when it comes to Bya she let it slide."

"You don't like me just because I have money, right?" Byakuya asked Tina.

"That's exactly why I like you, all Ji Ji's other sex friends always want something from him they always want him to buy them something my baby is not no ATM and he is not no bank."

"Mom." Renji whined, he hated when she spoke about him like he was still her little boy

"All his other little friends wanted the world from him" she continued on "and they weren't offering anything but ass and tits. Oh no not my baby."

"Mom." Renji whined again trying to hide his face in Byakuya's neck. "She is so embarrassing."

Byakuya chuckled. "I have a very special birthday present."

Renji lifted his head to look at Byakuya "But you let me.."

"Shhh." Byakuya put a finger to his lips. "If you say it out loud you won't get it for Christmas." he said kissing Renji's lips. "So as you know I've given a lot of gifts to a lot guys who didn't deserve it, in my 25 years of living I have written a whole album for a man and got no recognition, I bought a man a car, a house, a yacht, a motorcycle. I have been with terrible men and you are one of the best.."

"One?"

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "You're the best and I have written a song for you because I love you so much." he took a deep breath, he was nervous he had never sang a song directly to someone that wasn't for work.

"Are you nervous?" Renji laughed.

"Yeah, I've never done this before this is the first time I'm not singing for a paycheck what if you don't like it?"

"I love everything you write, now sing."

Byakuya took a deep breath and began to sing.

(Adore you-Miley Cyrus)

_Baby, baby, yeah, are you listening?_  
_Wondering where you've been all my life_  
_I just started living_  
_Oh, baby, are you listening?_

_When you say you love me_  
_Know I love you more_  
_And when you say you need me_  
_Know I need you more_  
_Boy, I adore you, I adore you_

Byakuya held Renji's hands close to his heart while he sang kissing them during breaks in the song. When he finished singing he looked down at Renji's hands he was entirely too nervous to look him in the eye. "Its much better with..." Renji lifted his chin and kissed him.

"Its perfect just like you, I love you." Renji smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you, too."

"I don't want you to give that one away."

"I won't,, that one is just for you."

"That was beautiful, Byakuya" Tina said holding two plates. "Now for my birthday present" she set the two plates down in front of Renji. "Chicken and waffles and shrimp and grits."

Renji gasped pushing Byakuya off his lap. "You are the best mom ever." he kissed her cheek and dug in.

Byakuya crossed his arms and huffed. "Momma's boy." he rolled his eyes as he sat down next to him.

"I am not a momma's boy." Renji said with a full mouth. "Mommy do you have the special syrup for these waffles and chicken." he say Shinji reaching for his plate and popped his hand. "This isn't an us breakfast, we're not twins. It's my birthday and its my mom so.."

"Mrs. Abari." Shinji whined.

"He's right." she laughed "But I'm making some for everyone, Ji Ji gets his first cuz he's my baby."

"Ima let that one slide because this food is delicious." Renji said without picking his head up.

"So Red what are we doing today?" Toshiro asked while playing a game on his phone.

"We goin skating." Renji answered happily it had been a while since they had gone skating.

"Now you know damn well I can't skate." Shinji snapped.

"That's not my fault you shoulda learned when I was working at the skating rink like everyone else."

"You worked at a skating rink?" Starrk asked.

"Yeah."

"Which one you work at? I worked at 'Rollie Pollie Ollie'."

"I wanted to work there but they didn't have room I worked at 'Skates'. So everyone except Shinji knows how to skate?"

"Yup." Starrk nodded and then looked at Shinji. "I could teach you Blondie, that was my job teaching people how to skate."

''I'm sure that wasn't the only thing you were teaching, Coyote." Shinji rolled his eyes and flipped his hair.

"You know what I wanna know?" Ichigo said changing the subject. "Where's my mom? She said she'd be here."

"Oh yeah, she always comes for our birthday's or at least calls." Shinji said.

"I'll call her." Ichigo said taking out his phone he called his mom putting the phone on speaker, she answered after three rings which was weird she always answered on the first ring when any of the boys called. "Hey mom, where are you? Its Red's birthday and you're not here."

"Oh I'm sorry a friend of mine got sick and I promised to take care of them. I'll call you back later tell Renji I said happy birthday." she hung up.

They boys looked at each other, that was the weirdest thing ever the start it off she said she had a friend and then she used a pronoun and to top it all off she didn't say 'I love you' before hanging up. "I think my mom and dad are getting back together." Shiro said with disgusted face. "Eww."

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed. "Like what friend, she ain't got no friends her friend is in this kitchen."

"Call dad let's see what he says." Shiro said not noticing the stares because him and Ichigo were talking not cursing each other out.

Ichigo nodded and called their dad putting him on speaker, he answered after a few rings which wasn't weird he was very busy. "Hey dad are you coming to visit Renji on his birthday?"

Isshin coughed "Sorry I can't I'm not feeling too good -just bring me the bucket-" he said to someone in the room with him. "Why would you throw it? I wouldn't throw it at you. I wouldn't throw it at you...The boys...Why...Why would they call you and then call me?...I'm not stupid I am a doctor...Don't touch me ouch." the call was ended.

Ichigo made a disgusted face. "My parents are getting back together."

* * *

"Who's driving?" Shinji asked as they were heading out the door to go skating for Renji's birthday Renji left hours ago with his mother, the twins, and Byakuya.

"I wanna drive." Toshiro said raising his hand.

Shinji looked at him for a while before saying. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because we're taking the trucks and in order to drive you need to see over the steering wheel and reach the pedals not one or the other."

Tosh rolled his eyes. "Ulqui lets me drive." he muttered.

"I'm sure he does I'm also sure he lets you do whatever you want."

Nnoitra laughed at Shinji. "I'll drive."

"I guess I'll drive." Ichigo said.

"Good." Shinji said. "Alright let's go." everyone made their way to the door but Shinji grabbed Starrk and Grimmjow. "Keep Ichigo and Shiro away from each other they might have been civil this morning but if they get in the same car they are going to kill each other. Grimm you keep your eye on Ichi and Starrk... just stay with me."

"You ain't gotta ask me twice." Starrk said grinning.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "If they fight I fight you, got it?"

"Yes, sir." they saluted him with a laughed going out the door.

* * *

_(Uptown Funk- Bruno Mars)_

_This hit, that ice cold_  
_Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold_  
_This one for them hood girls_  
_Them good girls straight masterpieces_  
_Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city_  
_Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_  
_Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_Called a police and a fireman_  
_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_Make a dragon wanna retire man_  
_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_Say my name you know who I am_  
_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down_

At the skating rink everyone was having a great time Toshiro and Ulquiorra danced with one another skating around in circles, Shiro sang every song that came on pretending he was performing them on a stage, Nnoitra skated in between everyone trying to trip them succeeding in getting punched several times. Renji mother and the twins were there briefly but the twins had homework so they had to go home a bit early, Renji danced with Byakuya all night making both of them laugh and smile, Grimmjow and Ichigo, who seemed to make everything a competition, were racing around the rink with no finish line, it looked like everyone was having a great time except Shinji who was having a terrible time because he was the only one who couldn't skate but it wasn't all bad Starrk tried to help.

"I quit. Fuck it." Shinji yelled bracing the wall Grimmjow and Ichigo raced past him making him fall again, Starrk chuckled. "Race past here again and I swear." he yelled at them.

Starrk skated over to him. "Come on, Blondie, its not that bad."

"Its not that bad for you because you get to rub all up on me." he struggled to stand. "Don't think I didn't feel you rubbing all up on my ass all those times I fell you even squeezed it too."

"How else was I supposed to catch you?" Starrk shrugged with fake innocence.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "I have arms perv." he leaned on the wall forgetting he had skates falling again. "Fuck it I'm crawling out."

Starrk skated over to him to help him up. "One more chance let me help you."

"Fine." Shinji huffed, he wouldn't say this out loud but he liked having Starrk touch him his boyfriend hadn't been around in two weeks and he missed having a man's touch he would scold himself later for wanting another man around and letting Starrk touch him but for now he is just going with the flow. "but watch your hands I felt you touch my dick too."

"Sorry not sorry." he laughed pulling him up.

* * *

Starrk drove one of the cars home Shinji was sitting next to him while they were driving home Shinji noticed there was something happening in the car in front of them, the one Renji was driving. Shinji turned around counting the people in the car he was in and also notice neither twin was in the car. "Why are there six people in here?" he looked at Grimmjow. "You're supposed to keep an eye on Ichigo, what the fuck."

"He told me he was going in this car and I should meet him here and then everyone else get in and I was confused." Grimmjow said.

Shinji stared at him for a minute and then said. "Oh fuck." he pulled his phone out and called Byakuya he answered but there was yelling.

"Stop fighting in the car." Byakuya yelled to Ichigo and Shiro trying the separate them. "Cut it out."

"Bya, tell Renji to pull over." Shinji yelled into the phone.

"Renji pull over. Cut it out." Byakuya yelled again.

Shinji watched as Renji pulled over he ordered Starrk to do the same when they stopped he quickly ran over to the other car. He snatched the door open and grabbed the first twin he could reach he couldn't tell which was which they weighed about the same and they were wearing the same color. Shinji finally pulled one of them out the car but they were tangled in each other and one pulled the other out making Shinji drop them and now they were rolling around on the ground.

"Fuck it, I'm calling they mom." Shinji took his phone out again finding Mrs. Kurosaki's number she answered with a groggily. "I'm sorry to call so late but Ichigo and Shiro are fighting in the street and have been fight and not talking for three weeks now and Ichigo has been living in a hotel because he doesn't want to be around Shiro." he heard her sitting up.

"What are they doing right now?"

"Choking each other."

"Is there water near by?"

"I think there's some water bottles in the car."

"Pour it on em."

Shinji shrugged and did as he was told he ran over to the nearest car grabbed two water bottles and poured it all over both boys making them stop fighting briefly, they looked at Shinji looking like they were going to make amends just to kick Shinji's ass. "Your mom wanna talk to you." Shinji said holding the phone out to them.

"You called my fucking mom, you fucking snitch." Ichigo snapped standing up.

"First of all watch who the fuck you talking to cause we can fight when we get back to the house I'm not Shiro I ain't got no momma so can't nobody tell me to stop; and second of all I call yo mom cause y'all acting like animals." Shinji snapped.

Ichigo snatched the phone from Shinji to talk to his mom Shiro came up so he could hear what she would say. "Yes, mother." Ichigo glaring at Shinji who put his arms out and cocked a hip.

"We'll have lunch tomorrow to talk about all this at 2, am I clear." she said leaving no room for discussion.

"Yes, ma'am." Both boys said defeatedly.

"Goodnight." she said hanging up.

Ichigo handed Shinji back his phone. "Traitor." he muttered on his way to one of the cars.

"I'll fight him right now if he keep up this name calling shit." Shinji said going to the opposite car.

* * *

Shiro was sitting in the kitchen holding a bag of frozen peas to his eye brooding he rolled his eye when he saw Nnoi leaning on the door frame. Nnoitra walked over to the refrigerator grabbed a bottle of water and then sat next across from Shiro at the table.

"Let me see." Nnoitra said, Shiro moved the peas revealing his swollen purple eye. "Got damn he got you good y'all was going for blood wasn't you."

Shiro gave Nnoi an annoyed glare. "He snuck me."

"Didn't you do the same like a week ago?"

"Who's side are you on?"

"I don't pick sides."

"Well leave me alone then I don't like neutral people."

"Why cause you don't like hearing the truth."

"Exactly."

"Do you miss your brother?" Shiro looked away but nodded slightly. "I know apologizing is hard but its the right thing to do."

"When was the last time you apologized?"

"When I got Big Nel pregnant." Shiro laughed, Nnoitra smiled. "Speaking of babies in November my baby going to be living here so can we keep the fighting, sex, and drinking at night."

"Does she have legos?" Shiro grinned with childlike glee.

Nnoitra shrugged "I think I bought her some but I'm not sure, why?"

"Can I play with her?"

"You can play with her as long as you want."

"Yay. Can we play in the pool?"

"No, she can't swim yet."

"I can teach her."

"Ok, I guess you can play in the pool then. What is up with you, why are you so happy all of a sudden."

"I love kids. I didn't have much of a childhood due to the fact that I was really sick and couldn't leave my home til I was 10 I'm probably to most childlike person you'll ever meet. Maybe not now but later on the child comes out."

"Well how about this you can be Nel's permanent playdate and you can have legos and whatever else you guys want."

Shiro clapped his hands together. "Yay."

* * *

Ichigo stood up when he heard a knock on his hotel room door he answered it already knowing who was there. "Hey, Grimm." he stepped to the side to let him in.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo's face he noticed his fat lip. "Got damn he got you good." he chuckled

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Shut up." he went to sit back down on the bed holding the ice to his face. Grimmjow sat down on the other side of the bed and they both laid back so they could see each other in the corner of their eye. Ichigo put his ice down."Okay, so its your turn to ask a question first." Ever since that first night Grimmjow came to the hotel and they talked for the first time Grimmjow came over every other night and all night they talked and asked each other questions. Grimmjow now knows why Ichigo was a cheerleader -which was something he really wanted to know- he know's Ichigo's favorite food, color, city, and anything else. Ichigo now knows Grimmjow graduated high school early and he plays the sax and he was a fat kid. They hadn't had a chance to get into anything deep but they had run out of trivial topics.

"Why did you start drinking?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo breathed out heavily. "Going straight for it are we?" He sighed. "When you're a dancer and a cheerleader everything has to be done a certain way and you find yourself using the word perfect a lot my dance teacher and cheerleading coach always strived for perfection we practiced til we were perfect -and I'm sure this isn't the outcome they wanted because they weren't always hard to please just when it was a really big competition or something- somehow perfection in dance and cheer lead to me thinking I needed to be perfect in every way, which is impossible. The first time I ever felt a strong need to be perfect I was 16 I had just come from dance practice I had mastered this move I had been practicing for days my dance teacher thought it was perfect, me?..not so much. That night I walked to my floor length mirror after I got out the shower took a dry erase marker and marked all the imperfect things about my body then I cried and fell asleep on the floor. The next morning I stole tons of my mom's makeup and put it wherever I could just so I could perfect my skin, that afternoon I bought tons of makeup and I got a pair of hair scissors -at that time my hair was down my back like Renji's- and I got hair dye -my hair is really orange I just thought it wasn't the perfect orange. One night I chopped all my hair off because I had split ends and they were ugly and they made me imperfect I cried myself to sleep that night too my mom freaked the fuck out the next morning -she always liked my hair long- she knew something was up but she didn't say anything because she knew I'd just freak out and run away so she just asked if I was okay all the time or how was I feeling. My dad knew something was up too but he was rarely home and neither was I so we barely talked.

"I know I haven't answered the question yet but I'm getting there. My boyfriend at the time tried to help but nothing worked he'd tell me I was perfect and everything he ever wanted -then why'd he leave me with no explanation? but that's another story for another time- nothing worked so long after we broke up I go to a party with Shinji and get drunk and I fuck this guy who I could of sworn was a 10 but I wake up the next morning and he his a solid 2 maybe a 1.5 and after I go home and super wash my ass I realize alcohol made me believe this guy was perfect so maybe it could work on my reflection, it didn't but it did the mind is a powerful magician. I made sure I was always at least tipsy just a little buzz to keep me going because as time went on I got uglier and uglier. I performed on stage drunk, one show I was singing Swagger Jagger and someone had champagne and I took and drank the whole bottle then people kept bringing me champagne which only made me more drunk. There were plenty of nights I would lay in bed drunk, staring in a mirror wondering who this monster was looking back at me and then I'd cry and wipe the makeup off I always made sure I took it off cause keeping it on overnight made you ugly. This drinking went on until about three months ago when we had a concert in Miami and we had a party for Shinji's birthday and I was so drunk I don't even remember what happen apparently I did something crazy because my dad came to see me the next morning. That morning I locked myself in the bathroom and I didn't come out because I forgot to take my makeup off and I was still drunk I had looked in the mirror and saw me at my lowest state. I saw myself without any makeup on I hadn't seen myself without makeup in years -after a year of wearing it I could do it without looking- I saw dark circles and I saw my scars from childhood and my freckles that I couldn't stand at the time and the damage from the constant drinking I just broke down and screamed and cried. My dad heard me losing my mind and kicked the door in screaming at me telling me to stop acting like a lunatic -because I only understand things if you scream them to me at my lowest point - I cried again he told me to get my stupid ass in the shower and then go into the living room, I did as told.

"In the living room my dad sat me down and told me all the things he loved about me and so did everyone else, even Tosh, and they made me promise them that I'd stop drinking and acting like a crazy bitch and I did and I also have to look in the mirror everyday and tell myself that I am perfect even if that day I don't feel like I am. The end."

Grimmjow turned to look at Ichigo and then kissed his temple. "You're perfect."

Ichigo laughed. "I'm still not having sex with you."

Grimmjow barked a laugh. "You ruined the moment." he wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm glad you're not perfect."

Ichigo made a face. "And why is that?"

"Because then you'd actually beat me at basketball."

"Oh please I have beat you before and don't sit here like you let me win because you were sitting there like ice in hell sweating so damn bad I beat you so bad you was crying from yo skin." Ichigo sat up and turned to Grimmjow. "We can go get a toy hoop from the store and I'll dunk on you again."

Grimmjow sat up turning to Ichigo. "I let you dunk on me."

"So you like my balls in your face."

Grimmjow grinned. "I like any part of you in my face."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, he hated it when Grimmjow grinned like he did because it was so damn intoxicating -_he_ is so damn intoxicating. "WE ARE NOT HAVING SEX" he yelled.

Grimmjow leaned in close to Ichigo. "Why not?"

Ichigo tried not to lean into the temptation like he did everytime Grimmjow got too close. "Because I will not have meaningless sex anymore."

Grimmjow got closer. "It won't be meaningless it'll be the best you've _ever_ had."

That sounded better and better everytime Grimmjow said it, it had been three and a half months since Ichigo had had sex and with Grimmjow around it was getting harder and harder to say no. "I think its time for you to go."

"Are you going to walk me out?" he chuckled Ichigo always said this but Grimmjow always got what he wanted.

"No. Bye." Ichigo said pointing to the door.

"Fine." Grimmjow said getting off the bed walking towards to the door. "No goodbye kiss?"

"Get out." he said turning his head so Grimmjow couldn't sneak a kiss in.

"Fine but I forgot something."

Ichigo looked at him. "What." and then Grimmjow leaned in to kiss him like he did everytime time tried Ichigo to kick him out without a kiss. Ichigo knew Grimmjow didn't forget anything he didn't bring anything. 'sneaky bastard' he thought as he deepened the kiss pulling Grimmjow down on the bed. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into his lap groaning when he rolled his hips on him. When they pulled away for air Ichigo rolled his eyes and moved away from him.

"How can you say you don't want to have sex, everytime I kiss you you initiate more touching."

"Shut up."

"You always pull me in."

"Get out."

Grimmjow chuckled again. "Fine, I already got my goodnight kiss anyway." he said leaving.

"I fucking hate him." Ichigo huffed slamming the door.

* * *

"Oh fuck yes, Renji." Byakuya moaned riding Renji for the second time that night. "I'm getting close."

"Cum for me baby." Renji said ramming Byakuya's prostate for the thousandth time.

"Oh fuck." Byakuya screamed cumming on Renji's stomach falling on him, Renji came right after yelling Byakuya's name.

Renji kissed Byakuya's sweaty forehead. "I love you."

Byakuya tilted his head up and kissed Renji's lips. "I love you, too." he rolled off Renji's stomach groaning when Renji's penis slipped out of him. He laid there for a moment before sitting up and getting out of bed. "I'm getting cleaned up." he said going to the bathroom.

Renji rolled on his side. "I'm going to sleep, goodnight babe."

"Goodnight." Byakuya said wiping his body with a wet towel, he slipped his robe on and grabbed his computer and a notebook he sat on the bed turning on his bedside lamp. He quickly began working on the work he had started the day before.

"What are you doing?" Renji asked without turning around, he knew Byakuya had went right back to work which is something he hated.

"Working." Byakuya answered continuing to type.

Renji rolled to his other side and propped his head up on his hand. "You can't work tomorrow?"

"No, but from the sound of your voice it sounds like you'd want me to but you'd be upset about that too so.."

"I just don't get why you have to work so much. And I could of swore you said you wouldn't be working."

"I'm writing a song." he lied. "And honestly you should have known I was lying when have I ever just not worked your birthday was the first whole entire day I did not work in years and that's what you asked for. You asked me not to work on your birthday and I didn't its not your birthday anymore. And another thing you wanna know why I work so much.." he reached to his lamp turning the light on and off. "you see that? That's called my light bill and if I don't pay it we'll be sitting here in the dark and I don't wanna sit in the dark so I work. This is a 6 million dollar house it takes a lot of money to run it and if don't work no more house, yeah I own the house but if I don't pay the bills things still get cut off."

Renji sat up quickly. "Don't fucking talk to me like I don't know you have to do all this shit I am simply fucking asking you to take a break." he tried not to yell but he and Byakuya had had this argument many times before.

"I did take a break." Byakuya yelled finally looking away from his computer. "Hello! I haven't been working since 8 pm last night when we fucked til 2 and now its 3 am so I've been not working for over 24 hours."

"What am I? A fucking time slot? All I ever hear is 'I've spent this amount of time with you' or 'we've been together for eleventy-seven hours and I gotta get back to work'."

"You know me working 20 hours a day wasn't a problem when we were just fucking." he said coldly looking back at his computer.

"If we go back to just fucking I'm fucking other people and you don't want that."

"You have your own room." Renji stared at the side of Byakuya's head and got out of bed, he put on a pair of shorts making his way out the room but not before pissing Byakuya off more by closing his computer. "Fucking asshole." Byakuya screamed "I fucking hate you."

* * *

Toshiro sat up in bed he could hear Byakuya and Renji fighting, again. "They're fighting again." he groaned sadly when Ulquiorra sat up next to him. "That's all they've been doing lately. That's all everyone has been doing lately and its annoying." he sighed. "Come to the music room with me."

"That's on the other side of the house." Ulquiorra whined but Toshiro used his puppy dog eyes. "Fine." he stood up threw on some shorts and followed Tosh to the music room on the south side of the house.

As soon as they got there Tosh grabbed a guitar and began playing a song he heard long ago that made him feel calm he never understood why because nothing about the words meant anything calming.

(Wicked Games- the Weeknd {acoustic})

_I left my girl back home_  
_I don't love her no more_  
_And she'll never fucking know that_  
_These fucking eyes that I'm staring at_  
_Let me see that ass_  
_Look at all this cash_  
_And I emptied out my cards to_  
_Now I'm fucking leaning on that_

"Whoa where did you hear that?" Ulquiorra said putting a hand on the guitar there was no way Toshiro should be singing his song, it was never recorded.

"On the street, I heard someone singing it one night in a park and I committed it to memory." Toshiro shrugged he didn't understand what the problem was he went to play again.

"No."

"What?!"

"That's my song."

"What? No, that's not true." he thought for a moment he had never seen the person's face so it could quite possibly be him and they did live a few towns away from each other growing up so this is all possible. "If this is your song why'd you write it."

"Its just a dark turn on unrequited love." he shrugged "I had fallen in love with the girl across the street and she didn't love me back so I imagined what I'd do if I met a prostitute or a stripper because there's obviously something wrong with me."

Toshiro giggled. "There's nothing wrong with you. Actually I put drums to it. Wanna hear it?"

"Of course." Ulquiorra grabbed the guitar while Toshiro sat at the drums Ulquiorra started singing the song again. Toshiro started adding a light cymbal to compliment Ulquiorra's guitar playing and voice, during the second hook Tosh brought in the drums also singing back up. Ulquiorra grinned when they finished that actually sounded good. "That was really good."

Toshiro smiled brightly. "You liked it?" he walked over to him to kiss him. "I also think we could put a bass in there."

"Quite the composer aren't we?" Ulquiorra smiled picking up Tosh putting him up on the piano Toshiro giggled again and wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra shoulders laying his chin on his head. "I like this position I can hear your heart beat." Toshiro hummed. "Tell me how you met Momo."

Toshiro sighed. "I guess its my turn to share." he looked around in thought. "Well as you know I'm a foster kid and my parents died when I was 7, I didn't like my foster family the mom was really nice but the dad was horrible and the kids picked on me a lot so when I was around 10 I ran away -at this point I lived in Nevada I ran away to vegas I don't know why -Aizen and Momo visited a lot and Momo always got me to play with her after a while she wanted me as a brother and I agreed. Aizen somehow got my papers and they adopted me. Momo began teaching me how to play every instrument in their house and they had every instrument so I learned everything. Surprisingly, the drums were the hardest to learn I couldn't get the rhythm right."

"It seemed you've lived a very adventurous life."

Tosh laughed "I guess you could say that."

Ulquiorra yawned. "Can we sleep now?"

Toshiro kissed the top of his head. "Yes, sweety."

"Hmm pet names, how similar to all the other people in the world." he said indifferently taking Tosh off the piano.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

Starrk stood in the kitchen eating a plate of nachos but he was only half way through when he realized he wouldn't finish them, he figured Shinji would probably want them so he made his way to the man's room. When he got to the door he knocked once before opening the door but when he walked in the room he didn't know if he was dreaming or not. "Blondie, you wan..." Shinji was standing in his room stark naked and dripping wet and his back was turned so Starrk could see his whole ass. Starrk stood there staring, speechless.

"Yes?" Shinji said turning around not bothering to cover up, whenever he got out of the shower he air dried he didn't mind being naked in front of Starrk he just didn't think the man would be this stunned. "Hello?" he said when Starrk didn't move but stared directly at where his ass used to be before he turned around.

"Um..." Starrk finally looked up to Shinji's face but he was still speechless. "Um..." he scratched his head. "Um..Night good you see tomorrow." he turned around to walk out of the room but ran into the wall he turned to look at Shinji in embarrassment. "Bye." he said running out the door and then Shinji heard him yell nachos and he walked back in. "Nachos. I made nachos but I didn't eat them all they're in the kitchen. Bye." he said walking out of the room awkwardly.

"Thanks?" Shinji said shaking his head laughing to himself.

Starrk went straight to Grimmjow's room he knocked on the door frantically.

"Why are you at my door?" Grimmjow said walking up next to Starrk.

"Where the hell were you at?" he said briefly forgetting about his dream come true turning into a nightmare.

"I was out minding my business."

"Obviously you weren't having sex your hair's still intact."

"What do you want?"

"I gotta talk to you, get in there." he said frantically going back to his original but uncharacteristic state of panic. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and opened his bedroom door stepping aside so Starrk can walk in. Grimmjow sat down on the bed while Starrk paced he made a hand gesture telling Starrk to start talking. "Okay, so I walked into Shinji's room and I saw him naked, more importantly I saw his bare ass and it is huge just like I like it. Its perfect and its even bigger outside of his jeans which is obvious but got damn. And you know how much I like booty, I love booty. His is high up he has a perky booty and more importantly he has a shelf I think I can put a cup on it. And it feels fantastic."

"And how would you know that?"

"Cause while I was teaching him to skate I felt him up a little." he shrugged "I ain't ashamed."

"Whatever, go on with your rant." Grimmjow chuckled.

"Seeing him naked isn't the problem the problem is what happen right after."

"What is the problem?"

"I stuttered like a fucking nerd. I stuttered like I never seen a naked body before I was like 'you see tomorrow' and I ran into the wall like a dipshit. Its not funny." he said when Grimmjow barked in laughter until tears came out of his eyes. "There is something wrong with him he must be like a witch or something.."

"Warlock."

"What?"

"A boy witch is a warlock."

"I will punch you. Like I was saying there is something wrong with him there is no way I should be_ this_ intoxicated by someone. I have never wanted someone this bad. Everytime I hear a sex song I don't imagine some random chick or when I'm feeling men some random dude, its always him. Always. I was in the shower earlier and the music was playing and 'Songs On 12 Play' came on -you know that's my jam- and the first person that came up was the blonde and only the blonde. Its gotten to the point where I don't even fantasize him in a three some cause I want him to myself. Since when. Since when, Grimm, have_ I_ ever wanted to not have a three some. And you know I've wanted to fuck someone bad but not like this. Usually it takes one fuck and I'm done but I have a feeling that one fuck won't be enough. I have a feeling that one time won't be enough like I wanna fuck him a lot and not just all night. I wanna fuck him day after day week after week month after month." Starrk ran his hands through his hair and sat down.

"Starrk.." Grimmjow said in a concerned tone, he'd never seen his friend like this.

"No I don't want to hear you say it and I only wanted to talk you because you and Ulqui are the only ones who have ever..."

"Liked someone."

"Yeah, that and Ulqui is up Tosh's ass right now and I can't talk to Nnoi cause he'll just give the typical best friend response which is 'suck his dick' and that is not enough."

"Wait a minute you're willing to put your mouth on him." he said surprised, Starrk is known for not kissing or giving anyone oral sex he's only done it for a few people.

"I know right." he sighed plopping down on Grimmjow's bed "I don't know what to do. I'm starting to like more things about him like..his smile. Who the fuck likes a smile? You wanna hear something really weird?"

"Its gets worse?"

"Sometimes I find myself wanting to smell his hair I even wanna run my fingers through it." he shivered grabbing a pillow putting it over his face.

"Starrk, my friend,"

"Don't you dare."

"You're in like."

"Noooooooooooo." he screamed while Grimmjow laughed.

* * *

Shinji knocked on Ichigo's hotel room door knowing he was probably sleeping but didn't really care he grinned when Ichigo snatched the door open rubbing his eye. "I'm still mad at you for snitching." he grumbled.

"Whatever." Shinji said pushing Ichigo into the room and onto the bed."There's been a man in here." he said sniffing around. "There was no sex but you really wanna fuck each other. I think you should forget all about this stupid no sex without relationship rule and fuck Grimm, he's hot." he waited for Ichigo to say something. He didn't. "Anyway, I have something to tell you." he straddled Ichigo when he adjusted himself on the bed. "Starrk saw me naked." that woke Ichigo right up. "And my back was turned so he saw my bare ass."

"Did he see the surgery scars?" Ichigo joked.

Shinji punched him in the chest. "My ass is not fake."

"I have to ask cause it came outta nowhere like one day you just had a fat ass."

Shinji rolled his eyes. "We're getting off the topic. Starrk saw me naked and then he stuttered he was so flustered, it was the cutest thing ever. He even jumbled up a sentence and then he ran into a wall I've never done that to anyone before and turns out he made nachos and wanted me to have to rest that was so sweet. Now I know that shouldn't be something that makes me happy but it is okay, I don't have the best taste in men."

"So I know you ate the nachos." Shinji nodded. "You wanna fuck him?"

"That's a stupid question. You've seen Starrk he's hot as fuck so hell yeah I wanna fuck him."

"So why don't you?"

"You know why. I am not a cheater."

"So break up with fuck-ass Roger."

"For what just to have casual sex with Starrk."

"To not get treated like shit would be one reason."

Shinji rolled his eyes lying down next to Ichigo. "I'm sleeping over."

"You know when you spend the night over someone's place you're supposed to ask in advance."

"Goodnight."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Goodnight."

* * *

Byakuya walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Good morning everyone." he said not noticing only Toshiro was at the table.

"Its 1:45" Toshiro said looking at his watch "in the afternoon. Were you working last night?"

Byakuya yawned grabbing the apple juice out of the refrigerator drinking from it. "Yeah, I was only going to work 5 minutes but Renji pissed me off so I worked the rest of the night."

"Oh you're awake." Renji said walking into the kitchen as if nothing was wrong, he leaned in for a kiss Byakuya moved.

"What the fuck are you doing? I'm still mad."

"Why? I'm over it."

"Well I'm not." Byakuya sat down on the table. "Where's Shiro."

"He went to lunch with his mom and Ichi." Toshiro answered.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Ichigo and Masaki checked their watches they knew Shiro would be late so they weren't really worried they ordered for him and themselves while waiting for him to arrive. Fifteen minutes went by Ichigo checked his watched, since he left at 1:45 he had been feeling a headache and nausea wash over him, it was 2:05 now he knew Shiro should be there soon but Ichigo didn't know if he'd make it.

"Mom." he groaned. "I don't feel good."

She reached over the table to feel his forehead. "You do feel a little sweaty."

"I've been feeling funny for a while now. I think I should go home like I feel like crap." he groaned holding his stomach.

"You do look like shit." she said looking at her sickly son. "Alright I'll stay a little longer and when Shiro comes I'll call you we'll talk about it over the phone."

"Okay, mom, sorry." he kissed her cheek "Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

Shiro was lost he knew he was going to get lost he always got lost he has the worse sense of direction, he decided to leave early, around 1:30, so even though he'd get lost he'd still be on time. He knew he wouldn't figure out how to get to the tea shop on his own so he pulled into a gas station the first thing that caught his eye was the slushi machine she he quickly walked over to it after making his slushi his phone rang he set it down to answer it. "Hey mom...I'm on my way...yes, I got lost but I'm getting directions...okay, love you, bye." he hung up and picked up his shushi taking a sip he checked the time 1:45. He walked over to the cashier to p11ay for his slush and ask for directions but suddenly felt a wave of drowsiness. "Um do you know how...to um.." he was getting dizzy "I need directions for umm..." he leaned on the counter. "Tea. The tea shop its not for from here I don't think." he drank the slushi again. "Oh yeah, ring..ring this up. God I'm tired." he felt his pockets his wallet was in the car. "Um wallet...in the car...I'll be back" he left his slush on the counter. "Hold that." he walked out to his car but he didn't make it.

Shiro could feel himself falling but he didn't hit the ground he looked up slowly he instantly realized who it was but was too weak to scream for help. "Look, babe, I found you."

"No." Shiro groaned quietly. "No, stop." he tried pushing him away but it wasn't working he was too weak.

"Come on, home, baby." the man said carrying Shiro to his car.

* * *

Ichigo ran into his hotel room and straight to the bathroom Shinji walked into the bathroom when he heard Ichigo throwing up.

"Was the food that bad?" he asked leaning on the wall.

"I didn't have anything I didn't feel good so I left before Shiro got there."

"I'll get you some water." Shinji said going into the kitchen on his way back to the bathroom he looked at the time on the microwave. 2:15.

* * *

Shiro wake up feeling really heavy. He was on a bed he realized he had no idea where he was as he looked around the room then he briefly remembered seeing the last person he ever wanted to see. His abusive ex boyfriend Greg. Shiro saw his phone on the nightstand and reached for it it was hard but he got it. He quickly unlocked the phone and called 911.

"911 what is your emergency." the operator said.

"My name is Shiro Kurosaki." he said slowly "And I've been kidnapped." he slowly sat up.

"Can you tell me where you are?"

"No, I've been kidnapped."

"Do you know who kidnapped you?"

"My ex Greg Setter, I don't know where he is." he tried to stand but he fell to the ground.

"Okay, we're going to try to track you keep your phone on."

"Okay." Shiro said softly lying on the ground.

"What the Hell are you doing?" he heard Greg yell marching into the room. Shiro slid his phone under the nightstand so Greg wouldn't take it from him. "Who are you talking to." he grabbed Shiro by his hair.

"Nobody." Shiro groaned

"You lying to me?" he growled darkly.

"No."

He threw Shiro to the ground. "You lying to me, you always lying to me." he straddled Shiro. "Well I have a way to keep you from lying and to make sure you never leave my side again." he put his hands around Shiro's throat and squeezed. Shiro struggled the best he could but with Greg's heavy weight and the state he was in there was no way he could fight his way out he could feel his breathing stop and so did he movements. "Good boy." Greg said darkly when Shiro stopped moving he check his pulse it wasn't moving. "You know the rules when I call 911 you can't tell them anything." he said caressing his face. Greg pulled out his phone and called 911 the time 2:15.

* * *

** Hello everyone here is a new chapter I will try to update soon. Please review.**


	7. Cold Case Love

**Cold Case Love**

Ichigo sat straight up breathing heavily, after he got sick he decided to take a nap but he had the worse dream he dreamt Shiro was sick and dying in the hospital which scared the shit out of him because the last time he dreamt Shiro was in the hospital he was. Ichigo jumped out of bed throwing his shoes on startling Shinji who was sitting in a chair watching tv.

"What's up." Shinji asked watching him.

"I had a dream Shiro was in the hospital and the last time I dream he was in the hospital he was in the hospital and the only reason he would be in the hospital is cause..."

"Fuck ass Gregg." Shinji said standing up. "Hand a pair of tennis shoes I can't fuck nobody up with flip flops on." he caught the pair of shoes Ichigo threw his way.

"Ima fuck Gregg up on sight." Ichigo growled throwing the door open. "I don't give a fuck how famous I am anybody can catch an ass whoopin."

* * *

Byakuya was sitting on his bed typing away on his computer when his phone rang he looked at the caller id he didn't recognize the number but he figured he'd answer anyway. "Byakuya Kuchiki speaking." he said in his most polite voice.

"Hello, this is the Beverly Hills Hospital we have Shirosaki Kurosaki in our custody and you are his emergency contact."

Byakuya knocked his computer off his lap and jumped out of bed getting dressed quickly. "Can you tell me what happen?"

"It seems he was choked to the point of passing out he is breathing on his own now but he is not awake."

"I'm on my way." Byakuya said hanging up and running down the stairs, everyone was sitting on the couch in the living room watching a movie. "I have to go I'll be back later."

"Is everything okay?" Renji asked Byakuya looked frantic which made Renji worry.

"Everything is peachy." Byakuya grabbed his keys from the hook and ran out the door then he had a thought. "Ichigo will probably be there and so will Shinji, I'll need back up." Byakuya ran back in the house grabbed Grimmjow by the wrist dragging him outside and into the car with him. "Shiro's in trouble and if he's in the kind of trouble I think he's in I'll need you to hold onto Ichigo." Byakuya said pulling out of the garage and onto the street.

"What kind of trouble is he in?" Grimmjow was very confused Byakuya looked extremely worried and he was just dragged out of the house luckily he was fully dressed.

"Shiro's in the hospital. There's only one reason Shiro would be in the hospital and its his ex boyfriend Greg. Because of Greg Shiro has spent a lot of time in and out of the hospital which is why the whole two Zangestu thing started."

"Why do I have to come?"

"Because 9 times out of 10 Ichigo already knows and he already on his way out there and Ichigo told not only Shiro but Greg the next time he put his hands on Shiro he would kill him and I don't doubt him, plus Shinji is with him and I can't hold off the both of them."

"Alright, I'll hold Ichigo down for as long as I can."

* * *

"There he is right there." Shinji said pointing out the window as they drove into the hospital parking lot they could see Gregg standing outside smoking a cigarette. "Hurry up and park the car so I can fuck him up." Ichigo parked quickly and recklessly and jumped out of the car headed straight at Gregg.

"Didn't I tell you if you ever put your hands on my brother again, Ima fuck you up?" Ichigo said walking up to Gregg stopping at his feet, Shinji stood right behind him.

Gregg stood to his full high which was 6'4 looking down on Ichigo. "And didn't I tell you that'll I'll do whatever I want to _my_ property." he blew smoke in Ichigo's face which was a mistake because in the next second he was on the ground from the force of Ichigo's punch.

Ichigo stepped over him bending so he was eye level. "Now tell me why Shinji and I shouldn't start beating yo ass." he said poking the man in the head. "Normally we don't jump people but for you we'll make an acception." Shinji walked up beside Ichigo fists at his sides. They looked at each other nodded and then went in for the kill sending punch after punch Gregg's way even throwing some kicks in here and there.

* * *

"Oh shit I see em." Grimmjow said as Byakuya pulled into the parking lot. "They are really fucking that guy up." Byakuya parked quickly noticing he parked right next to Ichigo.

"I'll get Shinji, you get Ichigo." Byakuya jumping out of the car running towards the altercation. He grabbed Shinji's waist at the same time Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo. "Stop it."

"Get off me." Shinji said trying to escape.

"Let me the fuck go. You can get some too." Ichigo growled to Grimmjow.

"Lets go into the hospital." Byakuya said dragging Shinji with him.

"Come on, Ichi." Grimmjow said pulling him along.

"You are so fucking lucky." Ichigo growled to Greg. "You better thank your fucking lucky stars he got me."

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into the hospital with Byakuya and Shinji following them to Shiro's hospital room. Byakuya dragged Shinji to Shiro's room knocking on the door before walking in not waiting for an answer. Shiro was sitting up in his hospital bed when they came in getting checked out by the nurse, he head popped up when they walked in. As soon as Shiro and Ichigo locked eyes they ran up to hug each other tightly.

"I'm sorry." Shiro said.

Ichigo pulled away to look at his brother he was confused why was Shiro apologizing none of that stuff they were fighting about mattered as far as Ichigo was concerned. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I know that I don't treat you that good and its because I know you're always going to be there for me but that's not true you can't always be there for me." Ichigo tried to speak but Shiro wasn't finished. "And that's not bad you can't always be there for me you have to live your life. I can't go around living like you're not going anywhere any more you're not obligated to protect me and be there for me you do it because you love me and I need to respect that. I love you." he pulled Ichigo back in for a hug Ichigo held him close.

"Thank god that's all fixed up." Byakuya sighed in relief he walked over to the boys. "So how are you?"

Ichigo's jaw tensed, he was angry again. "Oh yeah, I was outside handling some business I'll go finish. Shinji?"

"No." Shiro said grabbing Ichigo's arms. "I'm pressing charges this time he tried to kill me this time. He's going away for a long time."

"Are you sure? Cause I'll fuck him up real good."

"I'm sure." Shiro looked at Shinji. "I'm sure."

"All you gotta do is say the word." Shinji said holding his hands out.

* * *

Shiro was released shortly after everyone got there and gave his statement to the police and now they were headed home with Ichigo and Shinji driving behind them. They knew Shiro would be all over the news soon so they tried to get home without getting any traffic violations but it seemed word traveled fast because both Byakuya's phones were ringing off the hook before he even got out the parking lot.

"Bya." Shiro said sitting in the back seat on the way home. "When I get home am I going to put up a video on my channel explaining everything because I want my fans to hear the truth from me before this whole thing gets outta hand. And I wanna go on Ran's show to talk about it so I can let out the whole truth about everything; the twin thing, the alias I wanna let everything out and then I don't wanna talk about it anymore."

"Got it." Byakuya said handing Grimmjow his phone. "I'm calling Ran right now. Grimm be my secretary work the phone while I drive."

Grimmjow reluctantly grabbed the phone. "She calling."

"Speak of the devil. Answer it." Grimmjow answered. "Hello, Ran." Byakuya said

"What's up with my cousin? Is he okay? I'm hearing all kind of things I heard he was in the hospital because he got in a car accident, I'm hearing of a fight, I'm hearing he fell down, I heard he was dead so what is the truth." Rangiku asked frantically.

Shiro chuckled. "I'm fine, Ran, actually I wanted to talk about it on your show so I can get it all over with." Shiro's phone rang. "It's my mom." he answered it. "Hi mom, give me a second." he put the phone on mute. "Do you think that'll be okay, Ran?"

"Oh its fine with me you know you are always welcome on the show."

"Thanks, love you."

"Love you, too, bye." Rangiku said hanging up.

"I didn't know you and Rangiku were cousins." Grimmjow said.

"Talk to your mom." Byakuya said to Shiro. "They're not." he answered Grimmjow. "Ran and Renji are blood cousins and Shiro and Renji are like brothers so Rangiku just calls Shiro her cousin too."

"Hi mom." Shiro said to his mother over the phone. "I'm fine...no I'm not dead...I was going to talk to you later...you don't have to come over...okay see you there."

"And there's my mom. "Grimmjow said "Hi mom...no he's fine...because he's sitting behind me in the car...you don't have to come over...okay see you there." Grimmjow turned to look at Shiro. "My mom's gonna hug you into her boobs don't fight it she'll just hold you harder."

"Got it." Shiro said nodding.

"Oh God everyone is calling at once." Byakuya huffed "We'll explain all of this when we get home." they were now on the street they lived on and he could see the paparazzi crowding the game to the house. He punched the horn. "Move out of the way you're not even allowed to be here." he yelled pulling into the driveway. "If you come on my property you getting arrested." he pulled into his garage everyone jumped out of the car Ichigo and Shinji parked behind them doing to same they went into the house quickly.

"Are you okay, Shiro?" Toshiro asked when they walked in the house. "Its all over everything that you've been in the hospital."

"I'm fine." Shiro said

"I don't have to fuck nobody up do I?" Renji said holding his fist out.

"Ichi and Shinji already handled it."

"Damn right." Ichigo said. Just then Masaki rushed in with tears in her eyes followed by a tired looking Isshin.

"There's my babies." she said holding Ichigo and Shiro's heads to her bosom.

"Mom," Ichigo said. "I wasn't the one in the hospital."

She ignored him. "I should of known there was something wrong when Ichi got sick suddenly. He's always sick when Shiro's in the hospital."

"What!" said both boys pulling away. "Nu un."

"Yes, my darlings." She pulled them back to her bosom. "Haven't you ever noticed that whenever Shiro went to the hospital you were suddenly sick you never went to school when Shiro went into his surgeries or even a check up you always got sick."

"No." Ichigo said "I mean now that I think about it I did always have to throw up whenever you mentioned Shiro and the hospital. I guess we do have twin telepathy."

"Well of course when you were born you didn't stop crying until Shiro came out I even had to make you take naps together because you'd get upset if Shiro's eyes were closed too long."

"Oh you _do_ love me." Shiro said with a smile.

"Shut up. Mom can we get off your boobs?"

"No."

"Masaki." Isshin said walking over yawning. "Let them go they're grown men and Shiro's fine." he yawned again.

Masaki reluctantly let go "Dad why are you so tired?" Ichigo asked.

"Went into work early this morning." he yawned again.

"I told you not to go in." Masaki said crossing her arms.

"Well if I didn't you'd be living on the street cause I pay the bills remember."

"Why do you always have to go there? You always say that like I've done nothing with our life together."

Shiro looked over at Ichigo while their parents argued. "I thought this was about us."

"It usually is about us and then its about them."

"I'm planning to do a video about this whole hospital thing, wanna come?"

"Let's go." Shiro grabbed Ichigo's hand and they ran upstairs.

"Hey...Shinji." Starrk said awkwardly.

Shinji smiled brightly. "Hi Coyote."

"What's going on there?" Shiro asked on their way up stairs.

"Give me a second." Ichigo said when they around the corner he spoke again. "Starrk saw Shinji's bare ass."

Shiro gasped and then said "Gasp, when?"

"Last night. Starrk made nachos discovered he couldn't eat them all so he figured Shinji would eat them so he goes to his room knocks opens the door and sees Shinji air drying." Shiro gasped again "That's not even the best part, so after seeing his ass Starrk stuttered like a virgin and ran into the wall."

"Nooo."

"Yes."

"You know what, operation get Roger the fuck up outta here is a go. I want Shinji to be with Starrk."

"Me too. Text Tosh let him know what's up."

"On it."Shiro said already sending the message. Shiro dragged Ichigo to his bedroom and sat on the bed he quickly grabbed his computer at the head of the bed. "This is going to be short. I'm not getting my camera I'm just gonna do the webcam thing." he turned on the computer setting up the computer camera. "Hello fans, I am here with my twin, Ichi, and I'm going to address the hospital thing. Um...I don't know how to say this."

"Just say it." Ichigo said grabbing Shiro's hand.

Shiro took a deep breath. "I am a victim of abuse I have been one for a long time. Today my ex-boyfriend kidnapped me and tried to kill me luckily he did not succeed which is why I was in the hospital. All the things that are coming out in the media about me getting in a car accident or in a fight or some crazy shit like that is not true, also I'm not dead clearly. As of right now I don't want to get into the abuse thing but tomorrow I will be talking about it on Rankigu's show and after that I'm willing to talk about abuse but only to help others. I don't want pity or anything like that I'm telling you because I want you, my fans, to know the truth and also so that everyone knows not to judge a book by its cover. Here I was pretending to be happy for show and telling everyone to love themselves when in reality I felt like shit more often than not. I will go way more in depth with this tomorrow but I just wanted you guys to know what's going on." he laid his head on Ichigo's shoulder then kissed his two fingers and turned it to the webcam. "Peace and love, Xcutioners." Shiro quickly posted the video on his youtube page.

"That was a good intro I know it's hard for you to talk about." Ichigo kissed the top of Shiro's head. "Come on let's go downstairs."

"I really don't wanna be hugged to death, you know all the mothers are coming."

"Think of it this was as soon as we get downstairs operation 'get Roger the fuck up outta here' is a go."

"Thanks for reminding me." They quickly got off Shiro's bed and made their way downstairs. "Shinji." Shiro said as soon as he got downstairs. He had a plan he was going to jinx Shinji, when the boys were younger they changed the rules of jinx so that whoever gets jinxed can either not talk until someone who was around for the jinx says their name or they can take a dare and if they pick dare they have to do it. "Did you and Ichi have any _fun_ while you spent the night?"

"No, he won't let me." Shinji answered

"Why not. Because I have a boyfriend." Shiro said at the same time as Shinji. "Jinx. Now you can either take the jinx or take a dare."

Shinji crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Dare."

"I dare you to makeout with Starrk for 30 seconds."

Shinji gasped. "You what? I have a boyfriend."

"You can take the jinx."

Tosh leaned over to Ulquiorra on the couch. "The last person who took the jinx couldn't talk for 3 weeks, it was Renji."

"Fine, I'll take the dare." Shinji huffed. "Coyote!" he called Starrk who was in the kitchen.

Starrk walked out with a sandwich on a plate. "Yes, Blondie, how..." he was stunned when Shinji walked up to him and kissed him turning it into a french kiss quickly. Grimmjow walked past grabbing the plate before he dropped it when Starrk realized his hands were free he slid his hands down Shinji's back and squeezed his ass. Shinji wrapped his arms around Starrk's neck.

"Time's up." Shiro said breaking the two apart with a evil smirk.

"What just happened?" Starrk asked.

"I gotta go." Shinji said leaving the room quickly.

"You're not going to tell are you." Tosh asked Shinji.

"I'm not stupid." Shinji sneered

"Where's the boy?" Cecilia, Grimmjow's mother, said walking into the living room she quickly walked over to Shiro and hugged him to her breasts before he could do anything about it. "Are you okay?

"I'm fine." came the muffled reply.

"Mom." Grimmjow said trying to get her away from Shiro. "He has a mom you don't need to baby him."

"I'm just worried. Let me be worried." she pulled Shiro off of him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Shiro nodded "I'm fine, thank you."

"Is your mother here?"

"Yes, she's in the kitchen."

Cecilia walked off into the kitchen. "I'm sorry." Grimmjow said.

"Oh there you are." Tina, Renji's mother, said bursting into the living room hugging Shiro tightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he sighed "My mother is in the kitchen."

"Let me go talk to her." Tina left to go into the kitchen.

"Nnoi's mom is coming too." Grimmjow said

"Oh sweet baby." Rayna, Nnoitra's mother, said holding Shiro to her bosom.

"I'm fine. My mother is in the kitchen."

"I'll go talk to her." Rayna then went to the kitchen with the other mothers

"I really don't want to talk about all this hospital stuff today." Shiro said walking over to the couch and sitting down. "Gasp. I have an idea."

"What is it?" Toshiro asked

"Lets watch home videos. All our videos are on the cloud and we can watch them on the tv."

"That sounds like a great idea." Toshiro said

"I'll go get my computer you call everybody in here." Shiro hopped off the couch and ran up stairs.

Toshiro walked into the kitchen where the mothers, Shinji, and Nnoitra were everyone else, except Renji and Byakuya, were in the living room. "Hey, we're gonna watch home videos."

"Oh that sounds nice." Isshin said. Everyone stood and made their way to the living room. "Where are Renji and Byakuya?"

"Can you leave me alone?" Byakuya said to Renji walking in the living room. "I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to talk about it."

"But I'm ready to talk about it." Renji said grabbing his arm and turning him around.

"Just because you're ready doesn't mean I'm ready and at this point I'm done talking about it." Byakuya snatched his arm away he was on his way upstairs but he was stopped by Shiro coming down the stairs with his computer.

"We were going to watch home movies." he pouted to Byakuya so he'd stay.

"I guess I'll stay for that."

"Yay. Everybody find a spot on the couch." The mothers and Isshin sat down on the couch, Ulquiorra and Tosh shared the chair, Ichigo and Shinji shared the love seat and everyone else sat on the floor. Shiro turned on the tv quickly setting up the video he wanted to watch. "We're gonna watch the video of how this all started."

"We're gonna watch the birth video." Isshin said with a grin.

"Eww no. We're gonna watch Xcution's first concert."

* * *

Shiro sighed in the make-up chair that was backstage of Rangiku's talk show he wanted to get all his demons out and out of the way. Shiro was tired of holding everything inside and he needed to tell the world who he really was and today was the day to do it. Everyone was already out in the audience and for once he was alone he had time to think for himself and all he could think was 'where's my brother?'.

"Shiro." one of the Rangiku's executive producer called walking into the room. "Where about to start."

Shiro's heart stopped for a moment he took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm coming." he hopped off the chair and followed her out of the room and to the side of the stage waiting for his queue he had a small mic clipped on his shirt while he waited. He watched the producer count down from five and then the show started and Rangiku walked out, the audience clapped.

"Hello, everyone, good morning, good afternoon, and good evening cause no matter when you're watching I'm sure you'll be entertained." she opened the show as usual with her big smile and personality. "Today we have a very special episode, I'll be talking to a very good friend of mine, Shiro Kurosaki, we will be discussing the events that happened recently as well as the events leading up to it. As you know we rarely talk about things like this here but today its important." She walked over to the two accent chairs in the middle of the stage. "As of now I'd like to invite Shiro to the stage."

Shiro took a deep breath before walking out on stage. He smiled, waved, and blew kisses on his way through the middle of the audience and to his seat next to Rangiku. "Long time no see, beautiful." he said kissing both her cheeks and sitting down. "I'll never get tired of that." he laughed lightly.

"I don't think anyone will."

"So I'll just jump right into the story. A few weeks ago Ichigo and I were fighting and it got to the point where he didn't want to be around me anymore so he left, long story short, my mom found out about it -via Shinji because he's a snitch- and she wanted us to have lunch. I decided that I'd drive myself there even though I never know where I'm going and I have no sense of direction so of course I get lost. I pull into a gas station to ask for directions but I get distracted by the slushy machine, I put my slushy down for 5 seconds and the next thing I know I'm dizzy and passing out and the last thing I see is my ex."

"When you woke up were you scared?" Rangiku asked.

"Um kinda but that was because I was in a different place this is probably going to sound terrible but that wasn't the first time he kidnapped me its just the first time I did something about it." he could feel the tears in his eyes. "I'm crying already...great." he laughed a little. "Where was I..um..I woke up and looked around I saw my phone I grabbed it and called 911, I told them I didn't know where I was but I gave a name and then he came in. I remember already being on the floor I know he yanked my hair and all I really remember is him choking me and then everything went black. When I woke up in the hospital I thought to myself that I had been in a hospital bed too many times in my life and that I needed to do something about it so I pressed charges it turned out that he had planned on kidnapping me and taking me away somewhere so he's going to be in jail for a long time. And FYI they love me there I get letters from jail all the time."

"How long had all this been going on?"

Shiro sighed. "How old am I? 25. So 9 years of physical and emotional and verbal abuse from my ex."

"Really? I don't want to sound rude but to us you are" she pointed over to Ichigo. "- you two are- the epitome of happiness. All we ever hear from you is the fact that you're living your dream so to hear this is heartbreaking, I'm not going to say everyone loves you you're a little loud but you make it your duty to make sure the people around are happy and that your fans know happiness so it kills me to hear this has happened to you."

"Thank you, that makes me happy to hear you say that. Is that weird?"

"We'll talk about it after the break." Rangiku said when she got the signal from her producer that they'll be going to commercial. "So how are you? You know now that you're settling down." she said leaning in. "I have a sense you'll need a break from talking about all this."

Shiro chuckled. "Thanks. I'm fine I'm actually really happy to be sitting down for once."

"I wouldn't know that feeling, if I'm not working I'm working." she looked up when her producer signaled that they were going back on the air. "Alright, get ready."

"I am."

The audience started clapping again, Rangiku sat up straight and started talking. "Welcome back. I'm here with Shiro Kurosaki." the crowd clapped again. "So when did all of this start happening?"

"Well I actually have to start before that because it has a lot to do with why I spoke to him in the first place. Um when my parents found out they were having a baby they thought they were having one and they didn't know they were having twins until we were born it turned out that I was really small and was behind Ichigo. When I was born I was really sick my skin was really pale -it still is but it's better now-, my vocal cords were damaged so I wouldn't make any sound at all, and my immune system was really weak like the common cold could kill me. Because I was so sick I didn't leave my room until I was 5 and I didn't leave the house until I was 10 so I had no friends at all and then Red moved in across the street he was my first friend but I still didn't talk to anyone. As time went on I made friends aka my band but I've always felt alone and secluded and I always felt like I was a burden." he started crying again. "I always...Everybody always had to look out for me and it made me feel weak I hated being the weaker twin like my parents would always tell Ichi to look out for me and it always offended me cause it made me feel like they didn't believe I could care for myself.

"And on top of that I never felt like the cute one -and I know that sounds weird because I'm a twin and I'm so fabulous but its true - no one ever found me attractive and it hurt because Renji always had two or five or six or seven or eight people on his arm, Shinji was rarely without a boyfriend, Ichi had a long term boyfriend, and girls really liked Tosh."

"That's because he's so cute." Rangiku said waving at him in the audience.

Shiro laughed lightly. "See, everyone loves them but I've always been the odd one out so when a guys says 'hey cutie' at a football game after your friend with the fatty walks away you kind of fall really fast. We started dating right away and we would spend tons of time together everything was fine and dandy until 6 months in when one of our showcases went a little long and I missed a date so I met him at his house -he was 18 and had been living on his own since he was 16- when I got in the house he just started yelling at me and cursing me out and then out of no where he slapped me splitting my lip and told me that if I'm ever late again he'll kill me."

"Really?"

"Yup. He didn't hit me again until a month after that when band practice went a little long and then I began to notice that he hated my friends. Whenever I talked about being with them he'd get angry and say things like 'if you like them so much why don't you go be with them' and things like that and it sounded a lot like he thought we were having a big orgy or something. It was weird."

"That's crazy. And we will talk about it after this commercial break." she slouched a little. "So how's Renji?"

Shiro sighed, happy to be free of all that dirt on his heart and mind. "He's still annoying as always."

"Of course, my baby cousin has always been annoying that's why I pick on him. So I hear you're putting an album together with Espada, how's that going?"

"Surprisingly well, we haven't done anything for the album but living with them hasn't been all bad they party well."

"I was so upset when I missed your party they're always so fun."

"You missed a good one."

"They're all good." the commercial break was over and they were back on air again. "We're back. Shiro was talking about his tragic relationship, would you like to go on?"

"Not really but I should." he chuckled. "Um where was I..oh yes, after a while I learned how to not trigger him but that didn't mean the verbal and emotional abuse stopped. He used to tell me that nobody loves me and he'd say 'it doesn't matter how hard you cry nobody cares enough to save you', he'd also say 'you're never going to be famous because nobody cares about you' and 'don't nobody want you and don't nobody need you' since I already thought that about myself it was easier for him to keep me."

"You started touring after your senior year of high school, were you relieved?"

"Um yeah but when we came home we were tired of each other so when we came home we only spent time together when we were writing the album and then we'd go elsewhere the problem with that was everyone had other friends except me. So where did I end up going? To my abusive boyfriend's house because I make great choices. Um that only happened twice though because when I was 20 we no longer opened for people we were the show which was my dream so I was extremely happy and part of it was because I could finally get away from my ex."

"Where you ever afraid that he'd kill you?"

"I know this is going to sound horrible but no I wasn't I've never been afraid to die. When I was born there was a 50/50 chance that I wouldn't make it past a year old and that chance gets smaller and smaller as I get older. I always do it big for my birthday because I don't know if I'll have another one. Truth be told I've never been afraid that he'd kill me I just got tired of being beaten like a rag doll. When we were on tour non-stop I was relieved he couldn't hurt me but I still wasn't happy and I was still scared. He used to write me letters telling me he'd find me and kill me and all he ever did was threaten me through letters and social media there were times I would look over my shoulder hoping he wasn't there and there were other times where he'd show up in my hotel.

"When I finally pressed charges it was the best thing that I had ever done for myself. For once I feel like he's not coming to get me and it's the greatest feeling in the world. Can I tell you what upsets me the most?"

"What is it?"

"When people say 'Why didn't you call the police?' because when you call the police about domestic violence your abusive whoever doesn't go away unless they try to kill you. If I went into the audience and punched someone in the face and put them in the hospital I would get more jail time than my ex would get for slapping me around."

"I've heard that so many times before its so unfortunate that that's the way the world works." she looked directly in the camera. "More after the break." she looked at Shiro again. "Almost done."

Shiro took a deep relaxing breath. "I've needed this for a long time I'm happy to be talking about it and hopefully I'm helping people."

"Of course you are there are too many people going through this and today could possibly save someone's life."

"I surely hope so. I know I'll never be completely rid of all this but it feels good to let some of it go it's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. When I get home I'm going to write a song but before that I'm going to swim naked, my favorite passtime."

"I really have to come visit you guys." She looked at her producer and then back at Shiro. "Last one." she turned to the camera and the audience clapped. "We are back and Shiro is here talking about a very delicate topic in his life." she turned back to Shiro. "You know I have to ask, how did the two people being Zangestu thing start? We all saw you talk about it at that press conference -I don't know why you didn't come here but that's okay- and you said you were sick I'm gonna go ahead and say that's a lie."

Shiro laughed. "I don't know why we didn't talk about the twin thing here you gotta take that up with Byakuya, that's his job. And...Um...yeah, that was a lie..um what really happened was when we were 19 we were in New York and my ex did one of his pop ups the night before and you know what happen. Um I couldn't perform but I didn't want to let anyone down so Ichigo had to do it. The pop up thing only happened a few more times after that but the reason we kept it going is because we noticed the show was -I don't know how to say it- um the show was just better with the both of us. As a group we all like different types of music and as you know we've done different types of music its just that I perform rock better than other music and Ichigo is better at pop. I'm the better singer so I do all the ballads but Ichi has more energy so all the dance music was his forte. That's kind of all there is to it we all just felt that the fans got a better show and I love my fans."

"We know. Today I notice you two look different, why is that?"

"Truthfully, my skin is naturally extremely pale like almost white and so is my hair and when I started going to school the kids would make fun of me for it so I begged my mom the dye my hair orange to match Ichi's and I played outside extra long so I would get brown and when I got older I would spray tan so that we would match. Since we came out of the 'twin closet' I kinda realized that I should stop being someone that I'm not so I'm not longer Zangestu and I'm done dying my hair and I'm done getting a tan. For the first time I'm happy with me and I'm happy being me. The whole reason for Zangestu was because I wasn't happy with myself and I wanted to be someone else. Throughout my life I always felt disposable even before I met my ex I felt like I was a dime a dozen and no one really needed me and that I wasn't really special and Zangestu ended up being everything I wanted to be. Zangestu was happy and loved and confident and needed and one day I just realized that Zangestu wasn't a separate person we're not different we are the same Zangestu is Shiro and Shiro is Zangestu. Zangestu isn't what happens when Shiro and Ichigo become one he is who Shiro is on the inside and I want to thank my brother for realizing way before me that he was pretending to be me because I never knew." he blew Ichigo a kiss.

"Aww that's so sweet." Rangiku smiled at Shiro. "Before we go is there anything you want to say to those watching?"

"Yes. I just wanna say that somebody loves you, somebody wants you, somebody cares and even though you feel that there is no one there is someone. I want everyone to know that if something ever happened to you someone's world will stop and someone's world may never start again. Everyone needs to know that even if you don't know someone cares, someone cares about you. And even if everyone hates you in order to hate someone you would have to care at some point, you don't hate irrelevant people. Oh and I love you." he blew a kiss to the camera. "Now I'm done." the audience stood up and cheered.

* * *

"Can everyone go to the music room, please." Shiro said when everyone got home after the interview. "I have a song."

"Finally." Byakuya said "Can we change first? I have on my outside clothes."

"Okay in one hour we'll meet in the music room." Shiro said walking to the kitchen with Shinji and Ichigo.

One hour later everyone met up in the music room ready for Shiro's song. "I'm going to do something different this time" Shiro said "I'm not going to sing it until everything is how I want it. Now here's how it's gonna go. Red you're on guitar -I want a guitar solo don't fuck it up-, Tosh and Ulqui are on violins, Starrk you're on bass, Grimm you're on piano, Ichi and Shin you're doing back vocals, Bya you're listener, and Nnoi the drums are the heart of the band I've never trusted anyone else to play drums before -there was a guy before Tosh but none of us really liked him he was Renji's boyfriend but anyway -if you fuck this up I will kill you."

Nnoitra gave a mock salute. "Aye Aye captain."

After hours of perfecting what only Shiro could see he finally felt everything was perfect Shiro went up to his microphone ready to let everyone hear his song.

(Cold Case Love- Rihanna)

_On my roof_  
_Dark and I'm burning a rose_  
_I don't need proof_  
_I'm torn apart &amp; you know_  
_What you did to me was a crime_  
_Cold Case Love_  
_And I let you reach me one more time_  
_But that's enough_

_Your love was breaking the law_  
_But I needed a witness_  
_So pick me up when it's over_  
_It don't make any difference_  
_Will it ever be solved_  
_Or am I taking the fall_  
_Truth was there all along_  
_Tell me how did we miss it_

_We opened up a cold case love_  
_And it got the best of us_  
_And now prints, pictures &amp; white outlines_  
_Are all that's left at the scene of a crime_  
_Of a cold case love_

_Should've investigated_  
_But love blinded eyes_  
_Couldn't see (no)_  
_And then I tried to cage it_  
_But your love ain't the kind you can keep_  
_Release me now cause I did my time_  
_Of this cold case love_  
_My heart's no longer cold &amp; confined_  
_I've had enough_

_Your love was breaking the law_  
_But I needed a witness_  
_So pick me up when it's over_  
_It don't make any difference_  
_Will it ever be solved_  
_Or am I taking the fall_  
_Truth was there all along_  
_Tell me how did we miss it_

_We opened up a cold case love_  
_And it got the best of us_  
_And now prints, pictures &amp; white outlines_  
_Are all that's left at the scene of a crime_  
_Of a cold case love_

_We lost our way_  
_Took this too far_  
_Now I'll never find the pieces of my heart_  
_We've lost enough_  
_Looking for a truth_  
_That was here all along_

_Cold case love_  
_And it got the best of us_  
_and now prints, pictures &amp; white outlines_  
_Are all that's left at the scene of a crime_  
_Of a cold case love_

_We opened up a cold case love_  
_And it got the best of us_  
_and now prints, pictures &amp; white outlines_  
_Are all that's left at the scene of a crime_  
_Of a cold case love_

"It sounds perfect, Shiro." Byakuya said when the song was over. "I think I can add a little more to it in the studio but we got a hit."

"Yay." Shiro said clapping. "And we'll record it tomorrow because I am tired. Thanks everyone for putting up for my horrible directing. Goodnight."

* * *

**Please review.**


	8. Last Hope

**Last hope **

"I can't believe we're letting this happen." Shinji said to Byakuya. "Why can't they just have sex already."

"Because they're stupid." Byakuya huffed.

Everyone was outside waiting for Grimmjow and Ichigo to start their race around the house. After Ichigo beat Grimmjow in a pancake eating contest Grimmjow beat Ichigo in a cup stacking contest and then they tied in rock paper scissors after 30 rounds so now they've challenged one another in a race on the track around the house just to see who's the better man. To make matters worse they dragged everyone else outside without just to make sure the race is fair and no one cheats so now everyone is outside in the hot sun highly annoyed, irritated and waiting for the stupid race to start between these sexually charged idiots.

"Somebody tell us to go." Grimmjow and Ichigo yelled at the others.

"Go." everyone else yelled back at them.

"You have to say on your mark." Ichigo said

"If you don't run I swear I'll kill you." Toshiro growled.

"You still didn't say on your mark." Grimmjow yelled back.

"Gimme this damn bottle." Tosh said ripping a water bottle from Nnoi's hands and throwing it at the sexually charged morons in running position. Ichigo and Grimmjow took off running after they saw the danger coming their way, both of them put their arm in front of the other just to slow them down. "I don't get why they can't just fuck and get it over with." Toshiro said "Like at least blow each other."

"Clearly, when Grimm was visiting Ichi in his hotel room they weren't doing anything important." Starrk said with a yawn.

"He what?" Shiro said. "How you know that?"

"How do you not know." Toshiro said. "He'd walk into the house at like 3 am all the time."

"Mmm." Shiro hummed in thought. "Well on a better note...I need some dick, it's been a minute."

"Yasss." Shinji said giving Shiro a high five. "Join the club we going out tonight we gone get drunk, we gone get some dick, we gone have fun. We turning up tonight."

"Shinji you have a man." Toshiro said.

Shinji stopped dancing to glare at Tosh even though they were all wearing sunglasses he knew he could feel it. "I didn't say I was getting some dick."

"You said 'we', cum bucket."

"You wanna fight."

"I'm ready if you ready."

"Guys. This is about me." Shiro said breaking up the fight.

"It's always about you." Shinji and Tosh said at the same time.

"Exactly. So as I was saying I want some dick but I'm not sure if I'm okay with casual sex with a stranger."

"Casual sex is the best sex." Shinji said.

"Sorry, Shin" Byakuya said "but sex ain't better than love, unfortunately." he looked at Renji briefly.

"What? Casual sex is the best."

"I used to agree" Toshiro said. "but relationship sex is better they know what you like and they touch you good cause they have to see you later. I know you wouldn't know how that feels because all your boyfriends suck and you have to fake it. Speaking of boyfriends isn't fuck-ass-Roger coming over today." Shinji smacked his lips and marched into the house. "I'm not lying."

"Do you have to constantly point out his horrible taste in men." Byakuya said rolling his eyes.

"I don't know any other way to be."

They could hear Grimmjow and Ichigo huffing and puffing their way back to where they started neither one of them too far in front of the other. When they finally crossed the finish line they looked over to the others. "Who won?" they yelled.

The others stared at them for a moment before going on with their conversation. "So as I was saying" Toshiro started. "I can't be fake, I don't know how, it's against my moral code. I don't like Roger and as long as that asshole is around I'm going to tell him how much I don't like him."

* * *

Renji hugged Byakuya closely from behind while the man was folding clothes in his room he kissed his neck before speaking. "Are you still mad at me?"

Byakuya smiled putting the shirt in his hands on the bed, he missed being with Renji but his constant disregard for Byakuya's feelings are keeping them apart. "I'm not mad about the fight anymore but I do think we need to talk about some things."

Renji breathed heavily and rolled his eyes taking his hands off Byakuya. "What's the problem now?"

Byakuya turned to look at him. "The same its always been. You not respecting and caring about my feelings. Everytime we fight you pretend like everything is fine and its not and when I don't wanna talk about it you get an attitude with me and when I'm ready to talk you still get an attitude."

"That's because I don't want to fight with you all the time."

"I would like to have a discussion about everything that we disagree on but you seem to think you are always right and that's not true. And you don't think you do anything wrong. You think you're the perfect boyfriend."

"I'm not?"

"No. You never communicate with me. We don't talk and when we do -which is every blue moon- its always 'you don't do this. you don't do that' everything is always me. This is a relationship. A couple means two I'm not the one fucking this shit up." Byakuya ran his hands through his hair. "Now you got me all worked up."

"Me? I came here to make up with you."

"You came up here to fuck me, you don't want shit else."

"Goodbye." Renji said leaving the room.

"Bye." Byakuya turned around to finish folding the clothes piled up on his bed.

"Honestly," Renji yelled from the hallway. "I could fuck anyone but I'm choosing to fuck you."

Byakuya put the shirt in his hands down. "The fuck did he just say to me?" he said to himself he took the hair tie on his wrist off and put his hair. "I don't want to put him on blast but it looks like Ima have to today." he made his way out of the bedroom. "I'm not the lucky one if anyone is lucky it's him." he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "You could be fucking anybody?" he said out loud but everyone knew who he was talking too. "Who could you be fucking? You got bitches on speed dial and shit? I am so fucking sick of you pretending like I lucked up like I won the fucking lottery. You won not me. You was fucking sevens when I met you, I'm a ten you can't get better than me."

"Are you done?" Renji asked nonchalantly

"Am I done? You know I'm not done you set me off on purpose cause you're an ass. You always turn me up and then act like I'm crazy."

"Are you pointing out my _many_ flaws now."

Byakuya wanted to just curse Renji out but knew he wouldn't get anywhere. "Fuck you, Renji."

"That's all you're good for anyway." Byakuya picked up a glass of orange juice and threw it at Renji who was across the room, he felt the juice didn't touch him so he threw the cup too and it shattered when it hit the cabinet next to Renji's head. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Renji spat.

"Don't you ever in your life talk to me like that again. Fuck you, Renji." Byakuya marched out of the kitchen and out of the house. Renji marched outside through the back door slamming it behind him.

"That was my orange juice." Shinji whined.

"Who's going to clean up that glass?" Tosh asked.

"Are we not worried or something." Nnoi asked.

"Nope." Shiro said. "I don't get into Renji's relationships no more."

"Besides." Ichigo added. "When its gets this bad they usually make up and then everything is back to normal."

* * *

"See you later." Tosh said to Ulquiorra on his way to eat lunch with an old friend of his. Toshiro closed the door and made his way to the kitchen since his boyfriend was going to be gone for a few hours he figure he'd just play around in the studio but first he'd need a snack. As soon as Tosh got to the kitchen he rolled his eyes, Shinji and his horrible boyfriend, Roger, were at the kitchen table eating lunch and talking. Toshiro would do anything for his headphones right now that way he could just ignore them but now all he wants to do is throw up.

"I'll be right back." Shinji said getting up not noticing that he would be leaving Toshiro and Roger in the same room together. He kissed Roger on the lips and left the room, Toshiro stuck his tongue out in disgust before opening the refrigerator to look for something to eat.

"You know, I thought when you finally got a boyfriend you'd stop being a bitter bitch." Roger said, he knew Toshiro didn't like him and the feeling was mutual but he only acted like he was partially hurt when Shinji was around just so he'd give him extra affection.

Toshiro closed the refrigerator door slowly and looked at Roger confused. "I thought I told you not to talk to me and who you calling a bitter bitch."

"You are the only person in this room."

"First of all, ain't nobody around here bitter. Second of all, fuck you. And third of all, you can get fuck up in this kitchen if you keep trying me. I am not the one."

"Stop acting tough you're like two inches tall."

Toshiro stared at the bastard asshole then he closed his eyes and slowly opened them. He bent down to take his socks off.

"The fuck you taking your socks off for." Roger said confused and angry.

Toshiro walked up to the table standing up on a chair. "So I won't fall while I'm beating your ass." he walked across the table and punched Roger one good time in the face before he was yanked away by Starrk who was outside sunbathing/sleeping. "Call me little again and you'll get another one, I can promise you that." Toshiro said calmly. "How's that for two inches tall."

"What is going on in here?" Shinji asked walking in the kitchen.

Roger smirked at Tosh and Starrk before clapping a hand over his eye and looking at Shinji. "I don't know, babe, he just hit me for no reason."

Starrk's jaw dropped he let Toshiro go. "He's lying. I heard everything. He called Tosh a bitter bitch and then he called him short." Starrk barely knew the guy but he already didn't like him and it had nothing to do with the fact that he liked Shinji.

Roger looked at Starrk and then back at Shinji. "Are you going to believe me or them?"

Toshiro threw his arms up and sighed in disappointed. "Go ahead and say you believe him." he said to Shinji. "Its ridiculous really, you not even dickmatized the sex not even that good and I know because the sounds you make when you have good sex ain't the same sounds you make with him. But be stupid in love with this stupid bastard asshole -wrote a song about fuckboys and yet you still choose to date them. I'm done." he made his way out the kitchen. "I'll be around to help you pick up the pieces as usual."

Shinji rolled his eyes then looked at Starrk who shook his head. "Too loyal for your own good." Starrk said on his way back outside.

Shinji looked at Roger and moved his hand so he could see his eye. "Let me get you some ice and then we'll go upstairs."

* * *

"I won that race." Grimmjow told Ichigo while they were floating around in tubes in the pool they had been lounging in the pool since the race it seems they were both extremely tired from running but refused to show the other.

"Maybe but you were looking at my ass for at least half of the race."

"That was on purpose."

"I know but we talked about this."

"How am I still a stranger?"

"You just are okay?"

"Fine, but don't be upset when I bring someone in here."

"Don't worry I won't. I don't get jealous, anyway."

"So you say."

* * *

"Hey guys." Shiro said walking into the studio in the basement. Shiro and Nnoitra had been out with Nnoi's daughter lil Nel and lost track of time, Shiro asked everyone to come to the studio to record 'Cold Case Love' at 4 and it is now 4:45. Shiro is late and knows he is going to get an ear full from everyone.

"You late as fuck." Toshiro snapped still angry with Shinji.

"I know that but I don't see Ulqui here and what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Tosh rolled his eyes.

Ulquiorra walked in. "Hey." he said before sitting down next to Tosh. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"It feels weird in here." Shiro said walking farther in the room so Nnoitra could get in too. "The energy is very angry. I can feel that Red and Bya have not made up yet and I feel there has been another fight while I wasn't present."

"Can we record this song so I can go take a nap." Toshiro snapped.

"So you can grow." Shinji said to be spiteful.

"What?" Toshiro stood.

"Oh yeah." Shiro said. "Roger came over today." Shiro looked over at Starrk. "You seem a little quiet and you're not sitting as close as possible to Shinji's ass, what happen?"

Starrk looked between the band members and then answered. "When left in the room by himself Roger decided to pick on Tosh -for no reason- and Tosh punched him. When Shinji came back in and asked what happen Roger acted as if he did nothing and Tosh snapped for no reason and Shinji took his side."

"I did not take his side." Shinji said.

"You sure as hell didn't take mine." Toshiro yelled. "You didn't even ask if he was telling the truth." Shiro and Nnoitra found seats quickly.

"Its not like it woulda been the first time you snapped and punched someone in the face for no reason."

"That's beside the point, you didn't even ask me if that's what really happen. Starrk even said what happen and you still stuck with Roger."

"How do I know he's telling the truth, he wants to fuck my brains out he might say anything just to sleep with me."

"I have no reason to stoop that low just to sleep with you or anyone else." Starrk said "What the fuck I gotta lie for? Its clear you're too loyal for your own good you're with a man who obviously doesn't love you."

"You don't know that."

"Anyone who loves you doesn't fight with your friends."

"You make it seem like I do this on purpose."

"Do what?" Tosh said "Act like a love sick puppy."

"Sorry I don't know what its like to be loved back. I can't help who I fall in love with."

"Here we go with the daddy issues. Haven't you noticed I ain't got a momma or a daddy either."

"Yeah, and you act you don't give two fucks about anyone but your damn self."

"I care, okay, I just.."

"Don't know how to show it. Just say you don't give a fuck."

Byakuya jumped up in between them. "Okay, okay. Jesus." Byakuya looked at Shinji. "Look, none of us like Roger, none of us but if that is who you choose to love" he looked at Tosh. "there is nothing we can do about it. Now kiss each other and make up." when neither man moved he popped them in the back of the head. "Do it." Both boys rolled their eyes then leaned in and kissed each other chastely on the lips.

"Now you can apologize to Renji." Tosh said sitting down in his seat next to Ulqui, Shinji sat back down in his seat as well.

"For what?" Byakuya said confused.

"You threw a glass at him." Shinji said.

"He ain't dead. Plus, he basically said all I'm good for is fucking so I'm good on Renji right now."

Renji sighed walking over to Byakuya. "I'm sorry. I knew that would make you angry and I only said it because you made me angry."

"I guess I shouldn't have thrown that glass because you could of died or turned ugly and then I would have to replace you I mean I could play lead guitar but I'm too busy."

"So..?"

"I'm sorry. Kisses?" Byakuya smiled.

Renji smiled back. "Yes." he leaned in to kiss Byakuya several times.

"Yay." Shiro said. "Now everyone into the studio so we can get this show on the road. Everyone remembers their part, right?

* * *

After two and a half hours in the studio Cold Case Love was finally the way Shiro wanted it and he was happy. "Before we close up shop does anyone else have anything they wanna get out?"

Grimmjow walk up "Ichi and I.."

"Shut up." Ichigo whispered heatedly. "We don't have anything." he said to everyone else.

"What are you talking about." Grimmjow whispered to him. "We finished last hope last week."

"Its Shiro's turn." he whispered back, even though they had the big fight about how they feel Ichigo still falls back into the 'Shiro's turn' thought process.

"Isn't 'Shiro's turn' what got you into that big fight?"

Ichigo was quiet and thought. "We have a song." he said outloud.

Shiro lifted any eyebrow. "Really?" Ichigo had never introduced a song before Shiro always had to hear it by accident and then force him to tell the others. "I wanna hear it."

"I'm sure you do." Ichigo was instantly nervous he never performed a song he wrote before he always let Shiro sing it for him, he was just too afraid that he wouldn't get it out right and it wouldn't sound perfect. Ichigo stayed in the recording booth while everyone else left, including Grimmjow. Ichigo grabbed a guitar and got ready to play it but he just stood there staring at everyone staring at him, he looked at Grimmjow who nodded his head telling him he could do it. "Um this song is called LAst Hope." he opened his mouth to sing. "I don't..." he sang dryly, he cleared his throat and stroked the guitar. "I don't even know myself at all, I thought I would be happy by now. The more I try to push it I realize, gotta let go of control." he sang smoothly, realizing this is the first time his friends have ever heard him sing in his real voice which is an octave lower than Shiro who he was pretending to be for the past few years. "Gotta let it happen. Gotta let it happen. Gotta let it happen. So let it happen. It's just a spark. But it's enough to keep me going. And when it's dark out, no one's around it keeps glowing." there was a break in the song and he looked up at Grimmjow again this time begging him to sing it with him. Grimmjow walked into the booth and up to the mic to sing with Ichigo the song they wrote together. "Every night I try my best to dream, tomorrow makes it better. Then I wake up to the cold reality and not a thing is changed." they sang to each other in perfect harmony. "But it will happen. Gotta let it happen. Gotta let it happen. Gotta let it happen."

It's just a spark

But it's enough to keep me going

And when it's dark out, no one's around

It keeps glowing

It's just a spark

But it's enough to keep me going

And when it's dark out, no one's around

It keeps glowing

And the salt in my wounds isn't burning anymore than it used to

It's not that I don't feel the pain, it's just I'm not afraid of hurting anymore

And the blood in these veins isn't pumping any less than it ever has

And that's the hope I have, the only thing I know that's keeping me alive

Alive

Gotta let it happen

Gotta let it happen

Gotta let it happen

Gotta let it happen

Gotta let it happen

Gotta let it happen

Gotta let it happen

Gotta let it happen

It's just a spark

But it's enough to keep me going

(So if I let go of control now, I can be strong)

And when it's dark out, no one's around

It keeps glowing

It's just a spark

But it's enough to keep me going

(So if I keep my eyes closed, with the blind hope)

And when it's dark out, no one's around

It keeps glowing

Ahhh

Ahhh

Ahhh

Ahhh

Ohhh

Ohhh

Ichigo leaned forward to kiss Grimmjow. "Thank you." he said with a shy smile.

"They gone fuck tonight." Shinji said watching Ichigo and Grimmjow in the booth.

* * *

"Are we still going out tonight?" Shinji said at the dinner table after they finished recording Grimmjow's and Ichigo's song.

"Its like 11:30." Ulquiorra said.

"And if everyone takes a hoe bath we'll be ready by 12."

"We haven't been out together in a long time." Byakuya said "Actually none of us have been out together at the same time."

"So we going out?" Shinji said standing up.

"Yes, we're going out." Byakuya said

"Yay!" Shinji cheered. "I just got some really cute shorts I've been wanting to wear."

"We'll meet at the door at 12." Byakuya said standing up. "Come on, Renji, you gotta help me pick an outfit."

Everyone left the table to get ready to go out dancing and drinking and into any trouble possible. After He got dressed, Shinji decided to pay Starrk a visit he felt he owed the man an apology.

"Come in." Starrk said when he heard a knock on the door he was too busy ironing his shirt to walk over and open it himself.

Shinji opened the door and walked in closing the door behind him. He looked at Starrk's naked, chiseled chest then he quickly snapped his eyes up to the man's face. "I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't of said that about you, it was degrading to your character and I'm sorry."

"Is that what you wearing?" Starrk said putting his shirt on and looking at Shinji's outfit, he had on incredibly short white shorts and a plain black shirt that he could see his nipples poking through. Starrk could tell from the length of the shorts Shinji's ass was out.

Shinji looked down at his outfit for the night. "Yeah, these are my new twerking shorts." he was about to give Starrk a view of the whole outfit but he was stopped.

"No, don't. Don't turn around." he didn't need to see Shinji's ass again and have another embarrassing moment in front of his crush. Starrk Coyote has a crush on Shinji and although he's never had one before he now understands how all the people who've ever had a crush on him feel and why they call it a crush. "And I accept your apology, it's all good."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be upset with me or anything."

_'That's impossible'_ he thought. "No, I'm not upset."

"Just to be clear, I'm not...okay I am stupid in love but..." he sighed" there's no excuse for it I just wanna be loved so bad I'll take it from anyone."

"Do you know why?"

Shinji nodded. "Yup, my dad hates me and he's the only parent I got, my mother left when I was a month old. Basically the only thing my father ever told me was 'you are the worst thing to ever happen to me' and because of that I have abandonment issues, anger issues, trust issues I'm pretty fucked up you might wanna have a crush on someone else."

"You know?"

"The one thing I always know is when someone likes me."

"So if you know why would you come in here with those shorts on."

Shinji grinned. "I like the look on your face when you see my ass. Bye Starrk." Shinji said turning around and leaving the room.

"Devil." Starrk yelled.

Everyone met up downstairs so they could all leave and arrive at the club at the same time since they were driving different cars.

"Why your shorts so short?" Nnoitra asked Tosh.

"Because they make my legs look longer. When I wear jeans they pool at the bottom and make my legs look tiny." Tosh answered looking down at his outfit for the night.

"Plus shorts help you twerk better." Shinji said twerking to prove his point.

Starrk covered his eyes but it was too late that image was already engraved into his head. "I need to get out of here." he sighed.

* * *

Shinji walked around the house in a long shirt and a plate of food in his hands as usual after they got home from the club Shinji was hungry but he told Byakuya he'd workout so he figured walking around the house and eating a meat lovers pizza would be close enough. While Shinji walked around the house he could hear everyone having sex. Byakuya and Renji were having make up sex, Toshiro and Ulquiorra were having very loud sex that Shinji looked in on and they were so loud they didn't hear him open the door and poke his head in, and Nnoitra and Starrk brought home random guys from the club they were at. While Shinji made his way to the end of the south side of the house he got closer to Ichigo's room and he could hear bumping around in there. He walked to the door and put his ear to it he could hear cursing and groaning and moaning and the bed hitting the wall over and over again.

"Oh fuck yes." he heard Ichigo moan. "Fuck...god yes." he heard again.

Shinji grinned and sat down on the floor so he could hear the whole thing. "Bout damn time Ichi got some dick. I need some dick. I mean I know I had some earlier but it is not enough." Shinji heard loud screaming which he decided sounded like they were cumming but then he heard moaning again. "Oh my gawd, they fucking again that was quick I need to get me one of those."

"What a minute." Shinji heard Ichigo said. "Shinji get away from the door." Ichigo yelled.

"You don't know my life." Shinji yelled back.

* * *

Shinji yawned while he was at the breakfast table eating with everyone. He had been up all night listening to everyone have sex.

"Why you so tired?" Renji asked Shinji while holding Byakuya up on his lap.

"I was up all night listening slash watching everybody have sex." Shinji answered with a yawn.

Starrk spit out his orange juice coughing violently. "You what?"

"Yeah, you was putting in work. You wanna know who really puts in work? Ulqui. He puts in so much work I stuck my head in there."

"You what?!" Toshiro yelled.

"I was going to set up a chair in there but I felt you needed your privacy so I only watched until you came."

"I do not want you watching me have sex, you hear me." Toshiro hissed.

"I watch everybody have sex. I was going to put those baby monitor cameras in everyone's room but I thought you needed your privacy." he looked down at his nails. "Speaking of privacy, Ichi how was it?"

"I'm not telling." Ichigo said not wanting to tell everyone about his sex life plus Grimmjow was sitting across from him.

"You really don't have to, you fucked three times last night clearly it was good." Shinji said "And speaking of three times Bya and Red went for hours actually they usually got for hours and when Bya is at his super peak he makes a really weird high pitched sound it sounds like a velociraptor."

Byakuya looked at Ichigo and Tosh. "Get him." and they all jumped at him. Shinji got out of his chair as fast as he could and ran while his friends chased his through the house.

"Shiro I thought you brought someone home?" Nnoitra asked.

Shiro shook his head. "I was talking to a guy but the thought of sleeping with someone I don't know makes me feel weird."

"Its good to have morals." Nnoitra said. "I wish I had some."

"When was the last time you were in a relationship?" Grimmjow asked.

Nnoitra snorted. "Middle school with that chick that developed early it lasted a whole month." Grimmjow shook his head. "Just because I don't fall in love every five minutes like you do doesn't mean there's something wrong with me."

"Its not every five minutes." Grimmjow whined.

"More like ten." Starrk said laughing with Nnoitra.

"Do you love my brother?" Shiro asked Grimmjow bluntly.

"Not yet." Starrk and Nnoitra chuckled.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at his so called friends. "I like him."

"Be careful." Shiro said, he liked Grimmjow he didn't want Ichigo to hurt the man.

"I know." Grimmjow sighed.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	9. Father?

**Father?  
**

The boys sat around the breakfast table in the kitchen bored. None of them felt like doing any music or leaving the house but they also didn't want to do nothing all day.

"Oh I know." Shiro said. "Lets play theories."

"What the hell is that?" Nnoitra asked.

"I'll get the dry erase board and everyone else go to the kitchen." Shiro said getting up. Ten minutes later Shiro wheeled a dry erase board into the living room in front of everyone who was sitting on the couch and floor in front of the couch. "Okay, new bees, this is how theories works." He uncapped a dry erase marker and wrote 'Shinji's Ass' on the dry erase board. "So I've been wondering for a long time 'how did Shinji's ass get so big?' and here are my theories; Number one: That summer he went down south he went to the black market and got ass implants and luckily for him the person was a real doctor so Shinji didn't die. Number two: Since we've never seen Shinji's dad, Shinji might be black, bullet point: Shinji doesn't like getting his hair wet, he likes fried chicken, and watermelon. And number three: when Shinji went down south that summer he ate a bunch of southern food and got a fat ass.." Shiro looked back at everyone on the couch. "This is where we vote on which theory is right. How many votes for Shinji and the black market." Everyone raised their hand except Nnoitra and a highly annoyed Shinji. "Eight, its clear what the right answer is but lets go on. How many votes for Shinji is black." Nnoi raised his hand. "I figured you'd pick that. Votes for the last one." Shinji raised his hand. "Clearly, Shinji's ass is fake we voted."

"Fuck you guys." Shinji hissed. "I do not have implants."

"Then explain how in tenth grade you ended with a flat ass and in eleventh grade you started with a fat one." Toshiro said.

"I went down south that summer." Shinji whined.

"We don't believe you." Shiro said. "Who wants to go next?"

"I'll go." Starrk said taking the marker from Shiro and erasing the board. "I would like to know 'What is Byakuya Kuchiki? What can't he do?'" he wrote 'Byakuya Kuchiki' on the board.

"I know right." Ichigo said.

"He can play all the instruments, he sings, he models, he writes music, he produces, he's your manager, your publicist, your stylist, your booking agent he is everything." Starrk said. "Theory one: he's a robot gone rogue like in iRobot and now he has a mind of his own and one day he's going to take over the world. Theory two: he's an alien sent here to master everything we love and then go back and teach his people how to do music and such. And Theory three: he's just really good at stuff. Who votes for him being a robot.? Five of them raised their hand. "Who votes for him being an alien?" everyone else except Byakuya raised their hand. "Red, why did you pick being an alien?"

"I think its safer to fuck an alien than it is to fuck a robot." Renji answered

"But what about alien AIDs." Shinji asked.

"I would rather have alien AIDs than get my dick electrocuted."

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Everyone in here can suck a dick."

"Sometimes I wish I had a dick to suck." Shiro and Shinji said.

"I'm next." Tosh said standing up and switch places with Starrk. He erased the board. "Why does Nnoitra wear a bandana over his eye? Reason one: There isn't an eye there like if you move his hair around you can see right through his head. Reason two: It fell out. Bullet point: it just fell out like he sneezed and it rolled out. Reason three: Some medical reason. Time to vote. Who thinks there's no eye there?" All of Xcution raised their hand. "Okay, who thinks it fell out?" everyone else except Nnoitra raised their hand."

"You know the truth." Nnoitra said to them.

"Yeah," Grimmjow said. "it fell out."

"Who thinks its a medical reason?" Tosh asked. "Nobody, of course."

"Me." Nnoitra said he took his bandana off. "I am blind in my left eye why do you think I don't drive."

"You don't drive?" Toshiro asked. "I mean I guess I've never seen you in front of the wheel."

"Wait he drove that one time when we went to the skate rink." Shinji said.

"Okay, so I'm not supposed to drive I don't have a license."

Shinji laughed a little. "Neither do I."

Starrk looked at Shinji with his mouth open."You let me ride in the car with you all the time."

Shinji shrugged his shoulders. "I never got my license, Renji taught me how to drive."

"In the south you drive at like 12."

"Yeah, you kiss your cousin too." Shiro said laughing with Ichigo and Shinji.

"You from the south?" Grimmjow asked.

"Atlanta, Georgia, more specifically Bankhead." Renji said proud of his home town.

"When you get him really mad he sounds like T.I." Byakuya said with a chuckle.

* * *

The boys were bored in the kitchen again but then Ichigo had an idea he walked over to Grimmjow, put his hands on his shoulders and said. "Effie, Deena's gonna sing lead."

Shiro sarcastically chuckled. "Deena's gone what?"

Ichigo nodded. "Lead."

"What do you mean? I always sing lead." Shiro turned to Renji. "Tell him, CeCe."

Renji said. "We're trying something new, Effie."

Shiro looked at Renji confused. "You knew about this?"

"Curtis and I talked it over." Renji said. "He said it's only temporary."

"We finally get the chance to get our own act and Deena's gonna lead?" Shiro said. He pointed to Grimmjow. "He can't sing like I can."

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo. "He's right, Curtis, I can't. I don't want to."

"Y'all gone do what I tell you to do." Ichigo said trying not to laugh. "This is a new sound with a new look."

"New look? Nobody can see her on a_ record_." Shiro snapped.

"The only way we'll be able to change things is by appealing to kids, and kids watch television."

Shiro put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Deena's gonna sing lead because you like the way she looks." he looked around the kitchen. "Am I ugly to you Curtis?"

Ichigo walked over to Shiro. "You know how I feel about you. Don't make it personal."

"Well what am I supposed to do?." Shiro pushed Ichigo away. "Deena's beautiful and she's always been beautiful but I got the voice Curtis I got the voice. You can't put me in back Curtis you just can't."

Shinji smiled. "You'll be singing backup with me. What's so wrong with that? Let Deena do all the work for a change."

"Your voice is too special." Renij said looking at Shiro. "We need a lighter sound to cross over to the pop charts. It's what we need."

Shiro looked off into the distance. "We about what I need?" he sang.

Renji grabbed Shiro's hand and said. "Curtis says it's the best thing for the group."

"What about what's best for me?" Shiro sang.

"He feels the Dreams can cross over." Renji said.

"What about how I feel?" Shiro sang.

"But when we're famous, I'll write great things for ya. Effie, do it for me."

"What about me?" Shiro sang. "Whaaaat about me?"

"No." Nnoitra said walking in the kitchen. "I go to use the bathroom and charge my phone and a Broadway show breaks out. No."

Shiro chuckled. "But _Dreamgirls_ is my favorite."

"It's Grimm's favorite too and I don't let him sing it."

"It's Nel's favorite."

"It's_ your_ favorite." Nnoitra said.

"It's a good movie." Grimmjow said defensively.

"Okay fine." Shiro said. "Can we at least act out 'And I am telling you'? You can be Curtis?"

"That's my part." Ichigo whined. "I'm sleeping with Deena I'm finally fully in character."

Shiro waved Ichigo off. "Okay how about I just sing 'And I am telling you'?"

"You just said that."

"No, when you act out 'And I am telling you' you sing 'Its all over' and then 'And I am telling you'. I am just going to sing 'And I am telling you. And you can be Curtis."

"I guess." Nnoitra said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yay, I was going to sing it anyway." Shiro cleared his throat. "And I... that didn't sound good that was flat." He reached up and laid a hand softly on Nnoitra's face so he could sing to him.

_And I am telling you_  
_ I'm not going_  
_ You're the best man I'll ever know_

_ There's no way I can ever go_  
_ No, no, there's no way_  
_ No, no, no, no way I'm living without you_  
_ I'm not living without you_  
_ I don't wanna be free_  
_ I'm staying_  
_ I'm staying_  
_ And you, and you_  
_ You're gonna love me, oh ooh mm mm_  
_ You're gonna love me_

Shiro reached down to grab Nnoitra's hand.

_ And I am telling you_  
_ I'm not going_  
_ Even though the rough times are showing_  
_ There's just no way, there's no way_  
_ We're part of the same place_  
_ We're part of the same time_  
_ We both share the same blood_  
_ We both have the same mind_

Nnoitra snatched his hand away making Shiro chase him around the kitchen.

_ And time and time, we've had so much to see and_  
_ No, no, no, no, no, no way_  
_ I'm not waking up tomorrow morning and finding that there's nobody there_

Shiro grabbed Nnoitra's hand again.

_ Darling there's no way_  
_ No, no, no, no way I'm living without you_  
_ I'm not living without you_  
_ You see there's just no way, there's no way_

Nnoitra pushed Shiro away and Shiro chased him again but Nnoitra kept pushing him away.

_ Please don't go away from me_  
_ Stay with me stay with me_  
_ Stay, stay and hold me_  
_ Stay, stay and hold me_

_ Please stay and hold me, Mr. Man,_  
_ Try it mister, try it mister_  
_ I know, I know, I know you can_

Shiro got up on the table.

"Get down." Byakuya said but Shiro kept singing.

_ Tear down the mountains_  
_ Yell, scream and shout like you can say what you want_  
_ I'm not walking out_  
_ Stop all the rivers, push, strike and kill_  
_ I'm not gonna leave you_  
_ There's no way I will_

Shiro jumped down off the table and sang in front of Nnoitra grabbing him.

_ And I am telling you_  
_ I'm not going_  
_ You're the best man I'll ever know_  
_ There's no way I could ever, ever go_  
_ No, no, no, no way_  
_ No, no, no, no way I'm living without you_  
_ Oh, I'm not living without you,_  
_ Not living without you_  
_ I don't wanna be free_  
_ I'm staying, I'm staying_  
_ And you, and you, and you_  
_ You're gonna love me_

_ You're gonna love me, yes you are_  
_ Ooh ooh love me, ooh ooh ooh love me_  
_ Love me, love me, love me, love me_

Shiro dropped down to his knees as he sang his heart out.

_ You're gonna love me _

"Put me on Broadway." Shiro said standing up.

"Every time you do that song its get more and more dramatic." Toshiro deadpanned.

"I can't sing it lifelessly." Shiro said. "Should get a Tony for that performance cause that was gold."

"You get up on my table again and I'm going to kick your ass." Byakuya threatened.

Just then one of the butlers came into the kitchen. "Shinji, you have a visitor." he said and then left the kitchen.

Shinji looked confused. "I didn't invite anyone over." he, and everyone else, stood up and walked into the living room Shinji froze when he saw who it was. "What do you want? I already paid your mortgage and your car note." Shinji said to his father. It was clear Shinji was a splitting image of his father, William Hirako, William had wavy brown hair and green eyes but other than that they looked exactly alike.

"I came to talk to you." William said calmly, he knew he was a shitty father which is why he was trying to fix things with his one and only son.

"Since when do you wanna talk to me?" Shinji was angry for years he wanted his father to love him and now every time he sees the man he feels that childhood pain.

William sighed. "Since...I almost died six months ago in a motorcycle accident and after a week of being in the hospital I fell into a coma for three months. After I woke up I realized there were things in my life I needed to fix and my relationship with you is first on the list."

Shinji was silent for a minute, he had to process things. "Why wasn't I told you were in the hospital? Like what the fuck. I do so much for you. I have been doing so much for you. For my whole life I've done everything for you. But thank you for letting me know you'd rather die than ever see me again." Shinji could barely hold back his tears so he left the living room and ran upstairs slamming his bedroom door behind him.

William huffed and sat down on the couch. "Well I'm not leaving til we talk."

"Stubborn." Ichigo said making his way upstairs to comfort Shinji. "That's one family trait."

Renji walked over to Shinji's estranged father. "Hello Mr...?"

"Hirako." William said.

"Wasn't sure if Shinji had his mother's last name." Renji said. "I'm Renji" he stuck his hand out to shake it. "Nice to meet you."

William took the offered hand. "I know who you are. I know who all of you are."

Shiro looked confused. "That's weird cause we've never seen you before."

Nnoitra leaned over to whisper to Shiro. "You mean you've _never_ seen Shinji's dad?"

"No, I certainly didn't expect Shinji's dark haired twin either. I mean we all thought Shinji's dad was really old."

"I can hear you." William said. "And I'm 43."

"That means you were 19 when Shinji was born." Toshiro said. "That explains a lot but its not excuse."

"I've decided to speak to you." Shinji said coming back down the steps. "Could you guys go in the kitchen or something?" Shinji said to the boys.

"But I pay the bills here." Byakuya said while he got dragged away by Renji.

"We'll be in the kitchen." Renji said.

Shinji nodded to them and then went to sit down with his dad on the couch. "I'm not gonna talk I'm just gonna ask questions and I want your answer and I don't wanna hear any excuses." he laid back crossing his legs Indian style.

William gave Shinji a look but agreed anyway. "Alright. What do you want to ask?"

"I have tons of questions but lets start with the most important" Shinji thought for a moment. "How come you don't love me?"

"That's not true."

Shinji give his father a questionable look. "So telling your five year old son you don't love him is a form of affection?"

"No..I.." William sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought. "I was going through something."

"Honestly, I don't care there is nothing you can say that will make me forgive you because there is absolutely no reason for me to be treated the way I was treated. You abandoned me and neglected me."

"Now wait a damn minute, I took care of you." William snapped.

"When did you take care of me?" Shinji yelled sitting up straight.

"First of all, watch your fucking tone, don't think cause you famous you can talk to me any kind of way. Second of all, I put a roof over your head and I gave you bed to sleep in."

"Oh brav -fucking- o for doing half your parental job by putting a roof over my head and giving me a bed to sleep in. Maybe you _are_ father of the fucking year."

William took a deep breath he was trying not to get angry with his son. "I did what I could."

"Ima be completely honest with you...whether or not you put a roof over my head or gave me a bed to sleep in or fed me or clothed me does not matter because I all ever wanted from you was love and affection that's it. I wanted more than anything for you to say 'Shinji I love you and I care about you and your well being is all that matters to me' that's it that's all I wanted but instead of that I got treated like shit in my own house." Shinji refused to cry he refused to let his father see tears run down his face. "You ignored me. You called me names. You left me in the house for_ days_ by my -fucking- self. I wasn't allowed to talk to you. I couldn't ask you questions. I couldn't do shit but watch you drink yourself to sleep."

"Shinji I'm sorry." William felt terrible for how he treated his son. His father treated him the same way and he never wanted his child to go through what he went through but it seems he couldn't stop the toxic cycle. "I didn't know how to be a father, okay, my father was terrible to me too.."

"Wouldn't that motivate you to be better?" Shinji interrupted

"Don't interrupt me." William said and then went back to what he was saying. "I was very young when you were born and I didn't know what to do with you. How I was to you was awful and I'm sorry."

"Being young is not an excuse for being a shitty parent."

"I know that but I'm just saying. I'm sorry I wasn't the loving and affectionate parent you wanted but I was.."

"There's nothing you can say to excuse that.."

"Don't interrupt me..."

"No because at this point I can't take it. I'm not going to sit here while you try to come up with some reason why you were emotionally neglectful to me. There are parents in jail who show their child more love and affection than you have ever shown me. I get letters from parents who are in jail asking me to just sign something so they can give it to their kid but cause they listen to their children. And they actually give a fuck about what they're talking about." Shinji couldn't help it and he started crying. He put his feet on the floor and stood up. "I travel the fucking world all the time and I watch my friends get souvenirs for the people who love them and I stand in the corner and get nothing because no one gives two fucks about where I've been or where I'm going." he sat back down and took a deep breath. "We win awards all the time and while everyone is happy I lock myself away and cry because I never get to hear someone say 'I am proud of you' or 'You deserve it'. "

William took in what his son said he expected tears, Shinji was always in touch with his emotions, but he didn't expect to be this impacted by his tears. "I'm proud of you." Shinji looked at his father truly surprised. "You didn't have the best childhood but unlike me you didn't let that stop you. I was a 19 year old high school drop out when you were born and I was only a high school drop out because my father told me I'd never amount to anything and I believed him so I didn't give a fuck about anything. Instead of following in my shitty footsteps you decided to be a better man than I could ever be and for that I am proud of you." Shinji put his hands to his face and cried harder confusing his father. "Why are you crying I said what you wanted me to?"

Shinji sniffled. "I know I just never thought you'd say it." he wiped his face.

"Look I'm sorry I know sorry doesn't mean anything to you but I am. To be honest I don't want to die without at least making things okay between us. I know that there is tons of shit I need to catch up on and I plan to but I just need you to give me a chance."

Shinji sniffled again. "Can I have time to think about it?"

"Of..."

"Shinji," the butler said. "you have another visitor."

"What the fuck, why am I so popular today." Shinji stood up and went to the door. "I'll be right back." he said to William. Shinji walked to the door and was instantly annoyed by the sight of his boyfriend. Over the past two weeks Roger and Shinji have not been on good terms and it has been grating on Shinji's last nerves. "What do you want Roger?"

"I want to talk to you." Roger said walking into the house headed straight for the living room.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk today." Shinji said following Roger into the living room.

"I don't care." Roger said sitting down where Shinji was just sitting. "Who's this?" he asked nodding to William.

"That's my father." Shinji said rubbing his face tiredly.

"I thought you didn't have a dad."

"Nope, I said my dad ain't shit."

"Okay, well can you go so I can talk to Shinji." Roger said sharply to William which offended both him and Shinji.

"Don't talk to my dad like that." Shinji said. "Watch your fucking tone when you speak to my father."

"You watch your tone when you talk to me." Roger said to Shinji standing up poking his chest out.

Shinji took that as a threat, he pulled the hair tie off his wrist and put his hair up. "Or what? I'm already at a fucking 10 Roger I'm not in the mood to deal with you and your broke ass issues." At this point Shinji was done with Roger. He didn't even notice Shinji had just been crying and didn't even care he wasn't in the mood to talk so now Shinji was going in for the kill.

"I'm broke now?"

"You always been broke. What yo dollar menu eatin ass got a problem with now?"

Roger looked offended. "Why every time you take a picture Starrk is in it?"

"Why my name in yo mouth?" Starrk said walking out of the kitchen.

"Naw, Coyote," Shinji said. "I got it. What you worried about him for." he said to Roger.

"He wants to fuck you."

"Everybody wants to fuck me. Look at me. Every time I open my Instagram somebody wanna eat my booty, so stop whining."

Roger huffed. "I'm tired of you putting me down all the time I don't need this."

Shinji laughed. "Bitch, yes you do. I'm everything you wanna be. You wanna be rich and famous for music and I'm already there."

"You'll need me before I need you."

"You sound really fucking stupid. What the fuck I need you for? Didn't nobody fuck with you until I started fucking you. And from this point on you will be known as the dude who used to eat my ass on Saturdays. Get the fuck outta here. You talking like you got a life without me. I'm your 15 minutes of fame. I'm your brand without me you are nothing."

"I'm tired of you treating me like shit.."

"How can I treat you like shit if you ain't shit."

"If I ain't shit why you keep fucking me?"

"Because your dick is ten inches but even then you don't know what to do with it."

"I'm better than this." Roger decided he was done with the conversation and tried to leave but didn't get far.

A thought occurred to Shinji, he's been in this predicament before nobody just thinks they're better than you outta nowhere. "Who you fuckin Roger?" Shinji yelled.

"What?"

"Who are you cheating on me with?" Normally Shinji would be livid but since he is strongly attracted to Starrk its not affecting him as much as it usually does. At this point everyone was in the doorway watching all the action, Tosh had a huge grin on his face.

"Someone who appreciates me."

"So they bought your plane ticket cause I know you didn't you can't afford it. Who's going to pay your bills?" now he was getting angry remembering all he did. "Like who's going to buy studio time that goes to waste cause you shitty? Who's going to get you a new car when I get the other one repo'd? Where you gone live when I take that apartment in Miami?"

"You know what, Shinji, fuck you."

"You never did that right."

"At least my father loves me."

That hurt. Shinji felt that in his heart and it did nothing but make him see red. "What did you say?" Shinji said taking his socks off and walking toward Roger who was behind William's chair. "Excuse me father." William moved to the other couch and Shinji stood up on the arm chair so he could be as close to Roger as possible. "What did you say?" He said to Roger.

"Get out of my face, Shinji." Roger growled.

"Starrk go over there." Ichigo said he knew it was about to get ugly this wasn't the first time someone told Shinji his father didn't love him the last kid who did that got put in the hospital. Ichigo knew he wasn't strong enough to pull Shinji from this mess.

"I'm asking you what you said."

"I said get out of my face." Roger said pushing Shinji.

Shinji fell off the chair onto his butt and looked up at Roger surprised. He only looked at his smug grinned for 5 seconds before he got up jumped over the chair and tackled Roger to the ground and started punching him. "You gone tell me my fucking dad don't fucking love me. Bitch, fuck you, where yo daddy at now."

"Blondie, stop." Starrk said grabbing Shinji's wrists and pulling him up off the ground, which was a lot harder than he thought.

Shinji tried to get Starrk off him by moving around a lot. "Get off me. You will not leave this house without the proper ass whoopin." he yelled at Roger.

"I'm going to sue you." Roger yelled getting up off the floor.

"You can't afford it, you broke bitch. Fuck you. The next time I see you you better call yo dad that love you so much cause Ima send you to the fucking hospital." Starrk dragged a kicking and screaming Shinji into the kitchen and then let him go. "Get outta my way." he growled at Starrk. "Move."

"No."

"Move. Get out of my way." he tried getting around Starrk but he just grabbed Shinji's wrists again and held him tight. "Get off me."

"Do you promise not to go fight?"

"Whatever."

Starrk let Shinji go and Shinji tried to go around him again so Starrk wrapped him up again. "I don't mind doing this Blondie I get to have you pushed up on me."

"He's gone now." Toshiro said sadly, he really wanted Roger to have his ass handed to him by Shinji.

Starrk let Shinji go. "How the fuck you tell somebody they dad don't love them? I can fucking say that you can't. That's not your place. Learn your fuckin place." Shinji walked around the kitchen trying to release some anger. He slapped a glass off the table and watching it smash into a billion pieces didn't help. He marched into the living room shaking, instead of the anger dying down it was getting worse. He saw his dad and just wanted to start yelling. "This is your fault." he snapped at him.

"You're right, I shouldn't of moved." William replied.

"That's not it, I woulda fucked his ass up weather you were sitting there or not. This is your fault because if you loved me nobody could tell me that you didn't and I wouldn't get worked up like this. I'm angry because of YOU." he screamed walking around the house, he walked back in the kitchen still screaming. "Its your job to teach me how to deal with my anger but you didn't so now I react to everything like this." he punched the glass door in the kitchen that lead to the pool. "And I hate acting like this." he screamed punching the glass with every word until he broke the not only the glass but his hand too.

"Shinji what the fuck." Ichigo yelled pulling him away from the broken glass and looking at his now bruised hand. "Look at what you're doing. Look at what you're doing to yourself." he pulled him into a hug the man struggled a little but took a few deep breaths. "Calm down."

Shinji started crying hard on Ichigo's shoulder. "It's just a really bad day. Why can't I be happy?" he cried harder.

"Its okay. Lets go get you patched up."

"I just don't understand." Shinji cried. "I try so hard to be happy but something or someone is always there to drag me back down."

"Come on." Ichigo grabbed Shinji's unbroken hand and pulled him into the living room so he could take him to the hospital.

"Wait." Shinji said to Ichigo. "Dad, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you like that I was just really made. What I said was true I just didn't mean to yell it at you like that."

"Its fine." William said. "I get it, we have a lot of work to do."

"Thanks for understanding." At that time the his adrenaline started to wear off and he could feel the pain in his hand. "Oh fuck, this hurts. Let's go." he said making his way out the door.

"I should go too." William said. "I have an AA meeting I need to get to."

"You don't drink anymore?" Shinji aske truly surprised.

"I am changing my life completely." William said with a smile.

"Fuck this hurts really bad, Ichi lets go. Proud of you, dad." he said running out of the house trying to get in the closest car.

Toshiro looked down at his watch. "Its not even 6 o'clock yet."

* * *

After Shinji got his hand put in a cast, him and Ichigo decided to drive around for a minute just to clear Shinji's mind and calm him down. High on morphine Shinji couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself and it was making Ichigo restless. Occasionally, Ichigo and Shinji would have sex and have been for a few years now whenever they both found themselves single they would sleep with each other but it never got farther than that.

"I'm single now." Shinji said running his fingers through Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo moved Shinji's hand and put it on his side of the car. "I'm driving and you're high on morphine."

"I am not. I'm just a little out of it right now."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Where do you wanna go to eat?"

"To your bedroom."

"Shinji?"

"What! Why don't you wanna have sex with me anymore?"

"Its not that I don't want to its just you just broke up with your boyfriend almost 2 hours ago and you just had this big fight with your dad and I don't think its a good time for us to have emotionless sex right now."

"But that's what I want right now. I want some dick, Ichigo, I don't want a relationship or feelings. I just want emotionless sex." Shinji leaned over and started kissing Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo wanted to stop him but didn't want to he knew the sex was damaging to both of them but the sex was good. "Stop, I'm driving."

"You're at a red light." Shinji turned Ichigo's head so he'd be facing him and then french kissed him. "Still think its a bad idea?" Shinji said pulling away.

"Yes, actually, but we're gonna fuck anyway."

"Yay." Shinji cheered putting his hands back in Ichigo's hair.

* * *

"They're going to have sex tonight." Toshiro said while everyone except Shinji and Ichigo were at the dinner table.

"Who's gonna have sex tonight?" Grimmjow and Starrk said at the same time.

"Ichigo and Shinji. They do it all the time." Shiro said. "Whenever they're both single they fuck and act like they're in a relationship for a little while and then outta nowhere they stop."

"But_ I'm_ next." Starrk said sadly.

"Don't worry." Tosh said. "He'll get to you eventually."

"But I don't really like to share."

"If Ichigo is having sex with Shinji," Grimmjow said "who's gonna have sex with me?"

"I'm sure he'll fuck you too." Toshiro said.

* * *

"Grimm?" Nnoitra said knocking on the man's bedroom door. "I need to talk to you." he said walking in without Grimmjow telling him he could.

"What?" Grimmjow snapped.

"Why you got you panties in a bunch?'

"I can hear them fucking across the hall and Shinji said I can't play too."

"Well if Starrk found out you were in a three-sum with Shinji he'd probably hate you."

"Probably. What did you want?"

Nnoitra sighed. "Have you ever been attracted to the sound of someone's voice?"

Grimmjow thought for a minute. "Kinda but by that time I already like them so it just goes on the list of things I like about the person."

"Have you ever been attracted to a person's singing voice?"

"Do you like Shiro?"

"No. Could you not come up with your own conclusions to shit, got damn." he rolled his arms and crossed his arms. "Its gives me a tingly feeling. Like when we were out last week with lil Nel he sang the whole time and usually I get annoyed when people sing too much.."

"Because you don't have the talent." Grimmjow threw in.

"Because its annoying. But when he sings its different. I like the sound of his voice. I like the tone. I like it when he sings high notes."

"I can sing high notes too." Grimmjow whined

"I'm not attracted to you." Nnoitra said quickly. "I like the way he looks when he sings. When they had that concert I had never been so turned on by a performance in my life. Is that weird?"

"Yes, but Ichigo told me if you ask him Shiro'll sing you to sleep every night. He loves to sing, he gets it from their mother."

"Maybe I will."

"I'm sure you'd sound a little crazy asking him that because, you know, you don't like _him_ just his voice."

"He's cute."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "I don't think I want you to be in a relationship with him anyway I don't need him showing me up all the time."

"You are fucking his twin and as long as you're doing that he'll be showing you up."

"One of these days I'm gonna propose a singing contest. I'm gonna say its for everyone but its really for Shiro and I."

"You're gonna lose but you should try anyway."

"Thanks for the support, friend." Grimmjow said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."


	10. Higher

**Higher**

"Its been a whole week since my break up and I have not sang one Keyshia Cole song." Shinji said while sitting on Ichigo's lap while they were in the kitchen.

"Starrk loves Keyshia Cole." Grimmjow said.

"Who said Keyshia Cole." Starrk said walking into the kitchen.

"Me." Shinji said. "I usually sing Keyshia Cole when I go through a break up.

"Are y'all bout to sing right now?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes." Shinji and Starrk said.

(Keyshia Cole-Love)

_I used to think that I wasn't fine enough  
And I used to think that I wasn't wild enough_

"How did they know what song to sing?" Ichigo said to Grimmjow. "Is this glee?"

_But I won't waste my time tryin' to figure out__  
__Why you playing games, whats this all about__  
__And I can't believe,__  
__Your hurting me__  
__I met your girl, what a difference__  
__What you see in her__  
__You ain't seen in me__  
__But i guess it was all just make-believe_  
_  
__Oh, Love__  
__Never knew what I was missing__  
__But I knew once we start kissin'__  
__I found... __  
__Love__  
__Never knew what I was missin'__  
__But I knew once we start kissin'__  
__I found... I found you..._

"I'm putting this on Instagram." Grimmjow said recording them on his phone.

_Now you're gone, what am I gonna do  
So empty  
My heart, my soul can't go on  
Go on without you...  
My rainy days fade away when you,  
Come around please tell me baby  
Why you go so far away  
Why you go... _

They walked over to each other and held hands. Ulquiorra and Tosh walked into the kitchen, Tosh rolled his eyes and walked back out.

"Why are they singing to each other?" Ulquiorra asked already annoyed.

"Shinji said Keyshia Cole and they just started singing." Grimmjow said still recording.

"My friends are dumb." Ulquiorra huffed leaving the kitchen.

"Is it just me or were they in perfect harmony?" Ichigo said when they finally stopped singing.

"Kind like us, right."

"Stop trying to push your love on me." Ichigo deadpanned. "We're just fucking."

"I'm gonna make you love me." Grimmjow grinned.

"Aren't you the one who did a cover of I can't make you love me?"

"If you dooooooooooon't." Grimmjow sang a run to show off his talent. "But you do."

"You sound like a crazy person."

"Crazy in love." they stared at each other, Ichigo had a look of disgust and Grimmjow had one of glee.

Shiro walked in the kitchen."What's going on in here? Never mind, I don't care. I need help being sexy."

"Oh yeah, you do think you struggle with that." Shinji said. "Everyone to the living room." Shinji went into the living room and turned off the tv Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Toshiro, and Renji were watching. "Shiro needs help being sexy."

"What are you talking about?" Nnoitra said.

"Oh yeah," Renji said. "he does think he struggles with that. I don't know how to help you all I gotta do is take my shirt off and let my hair down. I lied I'm sexy even when I'm ugly."

"Shut up, stupid." Shinji said. "Shiro, as Tyra said 'there is a thin line between sexy and hoochie' and luckily for you I am an expert on both."

"I think Byakuya is more of an expert than you but okay." Toshiro said.

"Shut the fuck up, Tosh, always killing my dreams."

"Why _are _you leading this?" Ichigo said.

"I'm the sexiest one here." Shinji answered

"No, you have the biggest ass."

"Is that not equal to sexiest."

"No." Toshiro said. "Why isn't Byakuya helping with this, he _is_ the model?"

"He's upstairs sick," Renji answered. "he has a bad headache."

"He's been having a lot of headaches lately." Ulquiorra commented. "He should probably go to the hospital."

"I told him that, he claimed he was making the appointment as I said it but I know he was faking it." Renji shook his head. "Ima have to drag him there."

"If he's sick tomorrow we'll drag him to the hospital." Shiro said. "Now back to me."

"He could he dying but okay." Shinji said shaking his head. "When it comes to being sexy..."

"Don't let a thot tell you how to be sexy." Toshiro interrupted.

"I know how to be sexy I have more Instagram followers that you."

"So does Amberrose and we all know what she does for a living."

"Oh em gee." Ichigo huffed rolling his eyes. "Shiro, you're already sexy. Talent is the sexiest thing and you are one of the most talented people ever."

"Why do you think you're not sexy?" Nnoitra asked, he thought Shiro was very sexy and couldn't understand why he didn't think so.

"Cause no one ever said I was." Shiro said honestly

"Just because no one ever said it doesn't mean you're not sexy. Being sexy isn't thinking you're sexy its knowing. Confidence is very attractive."

"Shiro," Grimmjow started. "its is clear to me that house Shiro and 'Zangestu' are different." he used air quotes around Zangestu. "Like house Shiro is very clumsy you fell up the stairs yesterday."

"That last step came outta nowhere." Shiro said reminiscing his great fall yesterday.

"But when you're on stage you walked up the stairs backwards."

"True." Shiro said nodding.

"And a few days ago you tripped over the cord while Shinji was vacuuming but while you were on stage you go your foot caught in three different cords and three different times and you didn't even stumble. What I'm saying is when you're on stage you're the sexist man on the planet and when you're taking pictures and what not, because I'm sure that's why you're worried, just act like you're on stage doing what you love."

Shiro smiled. "That was perfect advice. Ichi sleep with him so I can thank him properly."

"I'm not your prostitute, asshole." Ichigo sneered.

"How about we practice being sexy now that you know how." Shinji said pulling out his phone. "You stand up in front of the couch and we'll be your audience."

"Okay." Shiro said standing in front of them. He started posing for pictures but all his poses looked awkward and he knew it but he kept going.

"Stop. Stop. Stop." Shinji said. "What the fuck is that!?"

"I don't know" Shiro whined. "You guys are a terrible audience. I've never gotten on stage and it was silent."

"Fine. Shiro. Shiro Shiro." Shinji chanted making the others chant too. "Shiro. Shiro. Shiro." Shiro started posing again, this time even worse. "Stop. No. No. No. No. No." Shinji said shaking is head.

"Sing." Nnoitra said.

"Okay, I need a song."

"Your body, second verse." Tosh said.

"Okay, I can do that...How does it start?"

"Its true what you heard." Shinji said.

"Oh yeah, of course you'd know." he breathed, he could do this singing is his forte. "It's true what you heard, I am a freak, I'm disturbed." he sang dryly.

"Shiro, what the fuck?" Toshiro said. "What is going on?"

"I got an idea." Renji said "Tosh beat box."

"He can beat box?" Starrk asked.

"We have a music machine over here." Renji laughed tousling Tosh's hair and getting slapped away.

"Wait." Ichigo said. "Tosh can still beat box but what if we have a more subtle song."

"Like what?" Shinji said. "What about 'sex with me'?"

"I said subtle."

"Why does the song have to be sexy?" Grimmjow asked "We all agreed talent is sexy."

"True." Shinji said.

"Shiro sings rock better than anything else so sing a rock song." Ichigo said.

"Okay." Shiro said "Which one?"

"CrushCrushCrush." Ichigo said "The bridge and rest of the song"

"Hand me those two pencils over there." Tosh said to Starrk who handed him the pencils quickly. Toshiro started drumming so Shiro could start off right.

(CrushCrushCrush - Paramore)

_Rock and roll, baby_  
_ Don't you know that we're all alone now?_  
_ I need something to sing about_  
_ Rock and roll, hey_  
_ Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_  
_ I need something to sing about_  
_ Rock and roll, hey_  
_ Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_  
_ Give me something to sing about_

Shiro danced and Shinji took pictures each one coming out better than the last. "Its working" Shinji cheered, everyone started high fiving and fist bumping each other. "Come look at these." Shinji said when Shiro stopped singing.

Shiro grabbed Shinji's phone to look at the pictures of himself. "Hey I look pretty good." Shiro smiled.

"You look fantastic." Shinji said "You're going to do fine when we have photo shoots."

"I can't play drums at photo shoots." Shiro huffed.

"You are a house hold name, darling, you can do whatever you want."

"True." Shiro nodded.

"And if you ever have trouble remembering that just pretend you're Joseline Hernandez." Tosh said. "And say 'I'm the baddest bitch' in a thick Spanish accent."

* * *

Shinji cleaned the kitchen while he sang Rihanna's 'Consideration' out loud. "I come fluttering in from Neverland. Time could never stop me, no, no, no, no. I know you try to. I come riding in on a pale white horse. Sending out ice to less fortunate. I do advise you. Run it back, run it on back. When you're breaking it down for me. Cause I can hear you two times. Run it on back, will it ever make sense to me?" He moved his headphone out of the way so he could hear Starrk talk.

"How many times are you going to listen to Rihanna's album?"

"Til Beyonce's comes out. Is there something you need I can't listen to you and Rihanna at the same time."

"Yeah...um...When we gone have sex?" Starrk asked bluntly.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "I am dealing with things right now and my therapist says having a new partner isn't the best thing for me right now."

"Therapist? When did you get a therapist?"

"A few days after I broke my hand," he said waving his cast covered hand. "I feel like I should get therapy and not just anger management. It only worked once anyway."

"Once?" Starrk finding out more and more about Shinji and he wasn't sure if he was scared or not.

"Yeah, I've been to anger management like four times it only worked the last time though." Shinji shrugged carelessly, he knew he was crazy.

"How crazy are you?"

"Very but not as crazy I was like four years ago." he laughed. "Had you pulled me from a fight when I was 20 I'da kicked your ass. I'm actually proud of myself for not turning on you."

"It's always the hot ones." Starrk shrugged. "Maybe I just attract crazy."

"You came on to me. You're attracted to crazy."

"I mean when you landed that punch I did feel a little something."

"One: stop flirting with me and two:..."

"Shinji I'm going to kick your ass." Byakuya said growling at Shinji.

"Why? What I do?" Shinji said with wide eyes. "I thought you were sick."

"I feel better now." Byakuya sighed. "Didn't I tell you not to send Roger your nudes?" he growled.

Shinji remembered Byakuya telling him such a thing but he wasn't going to tell him that. "Did you?"

"I did and I told you not to because he shady but you did it anyway."

"How do you know that?"

"Because your dick's all over Instagram."

Shinji's eyes went wide, he snatched his phone out of his pocket so he could check for himself. "Oh my God, I got kicked off of Instagram."

"You what?" Byakuya and Starrk said.

"I'm kicked off Instagram." Shinji took Starrk's phone knowing he was probably already on Instagram trying to sneak a peak. "Oh my fucking god." Shinji growled. "That asshole. My asshole, is every where."

Starrk looked over Shinji's shoulder. "Who took those?" Shinji and Byakuya gave Starrk a dark glare. "Sorry. Wrong time."

Shinji noticed Byakuya was dressed like he was about to leave the house. "You 'bout to go somewhere?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm going too. Roger put his location on in Insta. Let's go."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Byakuya said. "What the fuck are you going to do? Putting your hands on him is what got you in this mess in the first place."

"No. If you had let me beat his ass like I wanted to none of this would be happening because he'd be like 'let me not do nothing to get my ass whooped again' I have never beat up the same person twice. I know why he leaked 'em, Grimm put up that video of Starrk and I singing together this morning."

"How you know?" Starrk said.

"Because he reposted it and then put 'funny how they end up with the people they tell you not to worry about'. He think he cute. That's okay though cause you can talk as much shit as you want but you can't un-eat my ass."

"If I take you with me do you promise not to fight him." Byakuya asked.

"I can't my dominate punching hand is out of commission. But if he get bold like he did last time my left hand works just as well as my right."

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Fine, go get dressed you can't come with me in fight gear."

"Fine. Come on Starrk you coming too."

"Why?" Starrk asked.

"Special effect." Shinji answered making his way out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Where are they going?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo when they saw Starrk, Shinji, and Byakuya leaving the house together.

"I don't know probably to kick Roger's ass. Did you see Shinji's nudes in IG?"

"Yeah, that was crazy."

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Nnoitra asked when he walked in the living room and saw Ichigo and Grimmjow sitting down on opposite sides of the coffee table with they hands together.

"Arm wrestling." They both said.

Nnoitra rolled his visible eye. "Where's Shiro?"

"You tryna hit that still...Ow." Grimmjow hissed when Ichigo slapped him in the head.

"You never put Shiro and hit in the same sentence, you dick."

"Sorry."

"Whipped." Nnoitra chuckled.

"Nnoi has a crush on Shiro."

"Aww that's so cute." Ichigo cooed. "Keep it cute, I don't wanna have to kill you." Ichigo gave Nnoitra a dark glare and then brightened up. "Shiro is in the music room with Tosh and Ulqui."

Nnoitra made his way to the music room he could hear them having a jam session.

(Close to you - Rihanna)

_Nothing but a tear, that's all for breakfast_  
_ Watching you pretend you're unaffected_  
_ You're pulling our connections, expecting me to let you go_  
_ But I won't_

_No you don't need my protection_  
_ But I'm in love, can't blame me for checking_  
_ I love in your direction, hoping that the message goes_

Nnoitra heard Shiro sing while Toshiro played the piano and sang back up when needed. Nnoitra felt something weird in his chest but he pushed it away like he did with every emotion, he knocked on the wall next to the doorway to get everyone's attention the music stopped abruptly and they all stared at him.

"Oh hey Nnoi." Shiro said with his usual smile.

"Hey um Nel..Little Nel well Big Nel too wanted to know if you wanted to go to Disneyland next week, you can say no." he asked Shiro.

Shiro shrugged. "Okay, I'll go. I like amusement parks."

"We should make it a group trip." Ulquiorra said, looking at Nnoitra waiting for him to make a weird face.

"I'm sure everyone would love to go." Toshiro added catching Ulquiorra's teasing.

"If it was just the two of you I'd be like a date or something." Ulquiorra said.

"How when my baby mama and my kid are coming?" Nnoitra snapped to them.

"People have dates with there kids." Tosh said.

"I think making a group trip would be nice." Shiro said stopping the tormenting.

"Okay, I'll tell everyone then. Even the ones too short to ride anything." Nnoitra said to Tosh and Ulquiorra on his way out.

"Oh fuck you." They said at the same time.

"You know he likes you, right?" Tosh said to Shiro.

"No he doesn't." It was still hard for Shiro to believe someone was actually attracted to him so hearing that Nnoitra liked him was weird.

"You'll see."

* * *

Byakuya, Shinji, and Starrk walked into the art gallery Shinji knew Roger was at. "Oh he fucking him an art bitch now, a downgrade but who better than me?"

"Calm down, Kanye West," Byakuya said. "Find Roger so you can read him and we can go."

"Oh look there he is." Starrk pointed out.

"Good job, Coyote." Shinji said walking the way Starrk pointed. He noticed all the people giving him funny looks and he gave them looks right back. Shinji walked right up to Roger and tapped him on the shoulder so he'd turn around. "Oh hello, mutha fucka." he said crossing his arms over his chest. "I see you like leaking nudes and shit."

"I'm not going to fight your ratchet ass here." Roger said as if he was better than everyone in the room.

Shinji smirked and looked back at Starrk and then gave Roger his attention again. "I didn't come here to beat yo ass, although I should and I could I don't need two hands to fuck somebody up but that's not the point I didn't come here to fuck you up. I came because I wanna know why you leaked my nudes?"

"I didn't leak your nudes." Roger lied blatantly.

Shinji wanted to punch him in the face but he promised Byakuya he wouldn't beat him up. "Then who did, you the only person I sent nudes to."

"Are you sure you only sent them to me? You are quite the slut."

Shinji closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "Listen here brokey, I wanted to do something to hurt you since I promised my friend I wouldn't light yo ass up, on my way here I did some research and in the state of good ol' California I can sue you for leaking my nudes." Shinji smiled. "So I will see you in court, brokey."

"I'll just sue you for assault."

"You pushed me first, remember." Shinji laughed. "That's what you get for being broke. Come one guys." he said to his 'entourage' who rolled their eyes but walked behind him anyway. "I'm hungry."

"You're broke ass ex was staring me down." Starrk whispered in Shinji's ear while he stood close to him.

Shinji chuckled. "That's why you came, he hates you."

"Well lets give him a real reason to hate me." he grabbed a handful of Shinji's ass and kissed him in front of everyone in the gallery.

"I don't even wanna go where I'm going anymore I just wanna go home." Byakuya whined to his friends. "Can we go home?"

Starrk pulled away from Shinji with a huge grin. "Yeah, let's go." he grabbed Shinji's good hand and dragged him out the gallery.

"You need to stop doing that." Shinji said snapping out of his trance, he hated the fact that Starrk was a great kisser when they kissed it made him feel funny.

"Doing what?" Starrk pretended not to know as he got in the back seat of the car.

"Kissing me." Shinji got in on the drivers side.

"Um get out you don't have a license." Starrk said to Shinji. "I'll drive."

"Shinji you sit in the passenger seat" Byakuya said. "I'm tired I need to lay down."

"You've been really tired a lot lately." Shinji said moving around to the other side of the car.

"I'm fine." Byakuya said getting in the car laying down in the backseat.

"If you say so." Shinji said.

* * *

Grimmjow knocked on the dance studio door before letting himself in, he saw Ichigo stretching he was happy he didn't miss anything ever since that first night he loved watching Ichigo dance it was like he was a whole other person. "Are you about to dance?"

"Um duh." Ichigo answered without looking at Grimmjow, he had both legs spread and he reached forward to stretch his inner thighs.

"I'm a little upset with you." he grabbed the chair by the wall and moved it to sit in front of Ichigo.

"And why is that?" Ichigo changed positions leaning to the right side. He looked Grimmjow in the eye.

"You haven't been giving me any attention since you started fucking Shinji." he pouted playfully.

Ichigo switched positions again leaning to the left. He gave Grimmjow a look but decided to play his game. "I wanted you to play but Shinji said no. What do you want me to do?"

"I think you should give me some special attention."

Ichigo crossed his legs Indian style. "Oh really, why kind of special attention?"

"I don't know like a lap dance or something."

"I've never given a lap dance before."

"Good. I'm the first and last. When we get married you can give them to me all the time."

"There you go with that relationship shit again." Ichigo stood up he liked the thought of giving Grimmjow a lap dance he always wanted to give one any.

"I didn't say relationship. I said marriage."

"We're not getting married." Ichigo picked the song on his phone and walked to the far wall of the studio.

"Why not. Its legal now."

"No, Grimm."

"Just say you love me so we can stop this game."

"Play." Ichigo said out loud so the music system could hear him. Pillow talk Zayn Malik started playing, Ichigo walked slowly to the beat toward Grimmjow. "Sing it." he commanded.

"Climb on board we'll go slow and high-tempo. Light and dark hold me hard and mellow..." Ichigo sat down on his lap and he sang softly into his ear. " I'm seeing the pain seeing the pleasure. Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us. Bodies together." he rolled his hips into Ichigo making sure he could feel his dick through the think basketball shorts he had on. "I love to hold you close, tonight and always. I love to wake up next to you. I love to hold you close, tonight and always. I love to wake up next to you." he couldn't even finish the song because Ichigo kissed him making it sloppy and rough. Ichigo turned himself around so he could straddle only breaking the kiss for a short while.

Ichigo was beginning to get scared because Grimmjow was becoming more and more like a drug and that was Ichigo's biggest fear he never wanted anyone to be his drug ever again but like all drugs you couldn't just quit cold turkey and you certainly couldn't quit in the middle of indulging in that drug.

* * *

Byakuya crawled into his bed not even bothering to take his clothes off, he was tired and he knew why it wasn't because of work. Byakuya didn't want to make a doctors appointment but he knew he had to before something bad happened he was just scared he couldn't even bare the thought of something happening to him but he reached for his phone anyway. He unlocked it and started dialing but then Renji came in and he put the phone away Byakuya did not want anyone knowing about his heart condition because all they'd do is both him about work and he wasn't in the mood for that.

"What was that babe?" Renij asked sitting on the bed he noticed Byakuya his phone down quickly which was something he never did Byakuya didn't care if Renji thought he worked too much.

"Nothing I had an idea and then it went away." Byakuya moved up on the bed so he could sit up on the pillows.

"You're not at the police station so I see Shinji didn't put his hands on anyone." Renji laughed moving closer to Byakuya.

Byakuya laughed "No, he's going to sue him apparently in the state of California you can sue for purposely leaked nudes."

"Really? Leak my nudes babe so I can get some money from you." Renji laughed.

"I told you not to send those and I don't even know what phone they in that's why I told you not to send them."

"You know I don't listen to you unless you're screaming my name." Renji leaned over and kissed Byakuya's neck.

"As nice as this feels." Byakuya hummed a little when Renji licked his spot. "I'm not up for sex right now."

"Are you okay? You've been 'not up for sex' for the past few nights." Renji felt Byakuya's cheeks and forehead. "You don't feel hot but that doesn't mean you aren't sick. I think we should go to the doctor or something."

"No no no. I'm find Renji really I am. Its just all those hours of not sleeping is finally catching up to me, that's all I'm fine though."

Renji looked at Byakuya suspiciously. "Okay, fine but one more sick day and I'm dragging you to the hospital."

Byakuya smiled and kissed Renji sweetly. "Thanks babe. I love you, too."

"Speaking of 'I love you' would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow"

"Why? Did I miss an anniversary or something?"

"No I just wanna take you out."

"Okay, we can do that." Byakuya smiled and kissed Renji. "And I'll be up for sex tomorrow."

"Good."

* * *

"Don't have a party and don't set my house on fire." Byakuya said to the boys on his way out the door for he and Renji's date.

"As long as Tosh doesn't cook we should be fine." Shinji said laughing.

"Shut up." Tosh snapped.

"And don't fight either." Byakuya said

"Come on, babe," Renji said pushing Byakuya out of the door. "let's let the children play. We need alone time."

"Yes we do." Byakuya kissed Renji and then dragged him out the door.

"Are we having a party or not?" Shinji asked when he was sure the couple was out of the house.

"Naw not tonight" Ichigo said. "I'm not in the mood for company."

"How bout he have a jam session?" Shiro suggested.

"Don't your throat hurt?" Ichigo said

"Not for the same reasons your throat be hurting." Shiro snapped back.

"Ooooo." everyone said. "The shade." Shinji said.

"My heart." Ichigo said touching his chest.

"I think a jam session will be good," Toshiro said. "it should get our song writing juices flowing."

* * *

The first place Renji took Byakuya was to an art gallery opening, he knew the man liked art and knew he'd enjoy himself. "What made you want to take me on a date?"

"I just miss spending alone time with you."

And you want some alone time later tonight." Byakuya laughed lightly.

"Well duh." Renij laughed. "And I also like being with you and making you smile."

Byakuya would admit he was a little suspicious of Renji the man was very rarely this sweet to him unless he wanted something in return but he would let it slide since they had been fighting a lot and they needed the time together. "Well tonight I'm feeling really good so if I enjoy the date you'll enjoy the night, Mr. Abari."

Renji kissed Byakuya. "When we get married will you hyphenate your name?"

Byakuya stopped walking for a moment, Renji never talks about marriage or the future for that matter so all of this was throwing him off guard. "Since when do _you_ want to talk about the future?"

"I just don't see myself with anyone else or without you."

Byakuya took that in to think about. "I guess I'd hyphenate, Kuchiki-Abari sounds nice, would you hyphenate your name?"

"I think Abari-Kuchiki would be a nice name."

"It would be Kuchiki-Abari but its your name so its up to you."

* * *

"What song are we gonna do?" Shinji asked. "I vote Anti."

"I already sang Rihanna yesterday." Shiro said

"Fine." Shinji pouted.

"Ariana has a new song what about that?" Shiro said

"Dangerous woman?" Tosh asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm singing back up." Shinji said. "Coyote you play bass."

"Let Ulqui play the guitar." Tosh said. "I know you only like when Renji plays but he not here."

"I guess." Shiro shrugged, although he only wanted Renji to play Guitar for him he knew he needed to change that one day. "Tosh you're on drums, of course, Ichi you can sing backup, Grimm you can do keyboard."

"Oh yipee." Grimmjow said sarcastically.

"I guess Nnoi just has to watch." Ulquiorra said with a slight smile.

"Someone has to enjoy the show." Grimmjow said sharing a look with Ulquiorra.

"What's going on here?" Shinji asked. "There's some type of secret going on here."

"Ulqui and Tosh think Nnoi likes me." Shiro answered.

Nnoitra stared Tosh and Ulqui down for a moment while Shiro's head was turned. "Well do ya?" Shinji asked Nnoi.

"That's none of your business." Nnoitra snapped.

Shinji turned around and gave everyone (since they were all behind Shiro) a look clearly he didn't believe Nnoitra.

"Can we get started please." Shiro snapped, he wasn't sure if Nnoitra liked him or not but he didn't want all of them to gang up on him. Everyone rolled their eyes and did what was asked.

_Don't need permission_  
_ Made my decision to test my limits_  
_ Cause it's my business, God as my witness_  
_ Start what I finished_  
_ Don't need no hold up_  
_ Taking control of this kind of moment_  
_ I'm locked and loaded_  
_ Completely focused, my mind is open_

_All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_  
_ Don't ya stop, boy_

_Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_  
_ Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_  
_ Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_  
_ Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

Nnoitra had to control himself he never knew the way a person sang a song could have this much control over him but the way Shiro was singing and moving was making him want to do things to him. It was like Shiro was in a music video or something, at least that's how it felt in Nnoitra's head, Shiro really into the song and it made Nnoitra a thousand times more attracted to him.

Everyone could see how Nnoitra was looking at Shiro, except Shiro of course, and they all knew something was going to happen between them one of these days and they all plotted in their heads how their going to make that happen.

* * *

"Oh my God." A girl screeched in the restaurant Renji took Byakuya to for their date. "Renji, can I have your autograph?"

Renji smiled. "Of course darling." he grabbed her napkin and pen signing it quickly. "Have a nice night." he winked which had the girl blushing.

"You sure like to flirt with your fans." Byakuya said playfully after the girl had left.

"You jealous?"

"No, you lay in my bed at night I have nothing to worry about."

A man walked over to their table and tapped Byakuya on the shoulder. "Byakuya?"

Byakuya turned to see who it was and it turned out to be an old friend who he does business with from time to time. "Todd." he said with a smile and stood to hug him. "How are you?"

"I'm great." Todd said with a smile. "I have three new artists."

"And?" Byakuya knew he was about to ask for something like he always did when they saw each other, Byakuya didn't mind though because Todd always help him make more money.

"One of my artists needs one more song to finish her album. A break up song would be nice."

"I am the King of break up songs." Byakuya patted himself on the back. "Alright for you I'll do it. Email me her album so I can hear it and I'll see what I can come up with based on that."

"Yes!" Todd cheered. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. I'm only doing this because I know the check for this is going to be hefty."

"That's fine."

Byakuya hugged him again. "Tell Martha I said hello."

"I will." Todd said leaving with a smile on his face.

"What?" Byakuya said softly to Renji went he sat back down.

"You can't not work for five minutes." Renji huffed.

"What are you talking about? You just signed an autograph, that's apart of your job." Byakuya was now confused everything was fine two seconds ago.

"I didn't do anything wrong."

Renji is upset and Byakuya is just trying to plead his case without setting Renji off even more. "I didn't say you did I'm just saying you were doing your job by signing an autograph. As an artist you sign autographs that's what you do for work and I don't have a problem with that but you have a problem with me having a conversation with a work friend."

"Obviously I'm the problem." Renji said coldly.

"That's not what I said."

"Its fine."

Byakuya signed. "I think we should just go home."

"I think so too."

* * *

"How come when people sing high notes they make funny faces?" Shinji asked. After playing around in the music room for a couple hours everyone went back to the living room to watch tv since they didn't want to go to be or out to a club or anything.

"Or turn they head away from the mic." Starrk added.

"I don't know." Shiro laughed. "Sometimes its hard to get that note out."

"I just don't want to talk to you right now." Renji snapped to Byakuya as they walked in the house.

Everyone turned towards the door so they could see what was going on. Byakuya looked at them then at Renji as he went up the stairs. "I just want to understand why you're upset." he said calmly.

"I'm not going to argue with you about it." Renji yelled from the stop of the stairs.

Byakuya made his way up the stairs. "I don't want to argue with you about it that's why I'm not yelling I'm speaking calmly to you."

"Don't be condescending."

"Do you even know what that means because that's not what's happening here." Byakuya knew he shouldn't have said that but Renji was starting to get on his nerves.

Renji looked at Byakuya from the balcony. "I think we should break up."

"No." Byakuya said now at the stop of the stairs.

"What the fuck you mean 'no'?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? I said no."

"Its not up for discussion."

"It is up for discussion. We're a couple we make decisions together and we have to come to an agreement."

"I don't want to be a couple anymore."

"I think you need to go to bed and sleep on it before you make a decision."

Renji went to their shared room to start packing his bags he was serious about breaking up he was tired of arguing with Byakuya all the time it was too much and he hated arguing. "You need to stop being crazy." Renji pulled two suit cases out of the closet and set them on the bed and began throwing clothes into it.

"No." Byakuya said following Renji. "Why are you packing your bags?" he started taking Renji's clothes out of the suit cases.

"Cause I'm leaving. Will you stop?" Renji yelled at Byakuya snatching his clothes out of his hands.

Byakuya knew he couldn't 'crazy' his way out of this one and felt Renji was serious. "Why are you doing this?" he could feel himself starting to cry but he didn't want to he knew it'd make Renji mad.

"I'm tired of fighting with you all the time. All we've been doing is yelling and screaming at each other for days."

"But we fix it cause we love each other that's what couples do."

"I have never fought in any of my other relationships."

"You didn't love them bitches." Byakuya snapped. "At least that's what you told me. You told me you have never loved anyone else but me."

"I know what I told you." Renji closed the suit cases and zipped them shut. He pulled them off the bed and made his way out of the bedroom.

Byakuya started crying and grabbed the handle of one of them. "No." he sniffled.

Renji let go of the back Byakuya had his hand on. "I can not do this any more." He dragged the other bag down the stairs and out the door, he looked up at the top of the stairs at Byakuya one last time before closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	11. Fuck you, Renji

**Fuck you, Renji  
**

_When did it go wrong..._  
_I will never know..._  
_I have loved you all my life_  
_How did it slow down_  
_I go round and round_  
_Thinking about it all the time_

_I gave you heaven on a platter baby_  
_ I gave you everything you never gave me_  
_ I never lied and I never faked it_  
_ Only wanted for you to save me_  
_ This love, it ain't over yet_  
_ There's too much that I haven't said_

Byakuya played the piano and sang Adele's 'Can't let go' in his room, it had been a week since Renji had left and all Byakuya had been doing was singing, drinking, crying and calling Renji over and over only to get his voicemail. Byakuya had been going over things in his head and he just can't understand why Renji broke up with him and he can't get any answers because Renji won't answer him or anyone else in the house for that matter.

* * *

"Has anyone heard from Renji?" Toshiro asked everyone, except Byakuya he had been keeping to himself since the breakup, at the dinner table in the kitchen.

"No." Shiro answered bitterly, Renji was supposed to be his best friend but he was ignoring him like he broke up with Shiro too. "But I know where his ass at."

"Where?" Grimmjow asked.

"His momma house. He always go to his momma house, he a momma's boy." Shiro answered.

"I'm telling you said that." Ichigo said laughing.

"I don't care I wanna beat his ass anyway." Shiro pouted.

"So how is this...group date going to go tomorrow?" Shinji said changing the subject.

"Its not a date." Nnoitra snapped.

"Someone's a little feisty." Shinji teased, now that he knows Nnoi's little "secret" he joins in with the endless teasing.

"I think I'll drive down with Nnoi and Big Nel and Little Nel," Shiro answered still not believing someone liked him. "and you guys can take the bus."

"You gone make us ride the RTA?" Starrk said.

"The party bus, you idiot." Shinji snapped.

"Oh yeah."

"I know he's not talking to us right now but does anyone know if Renji or Byakuya are going?" Toshiro asked.

"Renji said he's not going if Bya's going and Bya keeps asking if Renji is going and I say I don't know instead of 'not if you're going'" Shinji answered.

"I'm so tired of this shit." Ichigo said. "Renji has been putting us in the middle of his relationships for years 'how come you guys are never nice to my girlfriends and boyfriends?'" Ichigo mocked. "I don't know because you break up with them with in a few months then we're left in the middle telling them we don't know why you left when we actually do know and its because you just don't like em that much."

"You alright?" Grimmjow asked.

"Now I am." Ichigo said with a light laugh.

* * *

(Colorblind - Amber Riley)

_When the world is seeing yellow_  
_ I only see gray_  
_ When everybody sees the rainbow_  
_ I'm stuck in the rain_  
_ You take a little piece of me_  
_ Every time you leave_  
_ I don't think that I'll_  
_ Ever find that silver lining_  
_ Or a reason to smile_

_You know I used to paint such vibrant dreams_  
_ Now I'm colorblind, colorblind_  
_ When did my heart_  
_ Get so full of never mind, never mind_  
_ Did you know_  
_ That you stole the only thing I needed_  
_ Always black and white in my eyes_  
_ I'm colorblind_

Byakuya had hoped he'd never have to write another love song from personal experience but it seemed his dreams never turned out exactly like he wanted them to. He had thought Renji was it. He had thought him and Renji would be together forever and he'd never have to date again or write another damn break up song the only reason why he's the Breakup King is because he's always in a relationship and he's always getting broken up with and with every emotion he feels 100 songs come with it. He and Renji had been together for almost a year and a half now. It was known that Renji had never been a relationship for more than 5 months so Byakuya thought he was the one for Renji but he guessed not.

Byakuya's phone chirped he picked it up off the piano, it was Instagram but it wasn't the usual 'like' or new follower it was a post notification from one of the many celebrity blogs. He tapped on the notification and there he saw it. Renji dressed all nice on his way to the club with some pretty big boobed model the same big boobed model Byakuya asked him not to talk to because he knows that's Renji's type. Byakuya quickly went from heartbroken and devastated to heartbroken and angry. He growled to himself before standing up grabbing his song writing notebook and leaving his room. He walked into the empty kitchen and grabbed some food before making his way to the studio down stairs.

He opened his notebook and started writing and singing his thoughts out loud until he came up with his brand new song. He sat down at his drums cranking out the beats he heard in his head singing along just to make sure everything fit to his liking.

(Didn't know you - Karmin)

_You said I had it all_  
_ You said it took no brains_  
_ You promised all the stars_  
_ And then you took the reins_  
_ I watched it all come down_  
_ You set my dreams ablaze_  
_ I saw the meteor_  
_ Coming from far away_

_ Every word you say is made to please_  
_ Oh, I better watch out_  
_ Everyone's got faces no one sees_

_ Well, I guess I didn't know you at all, hey_  
_ No, no, I guess I didn't know you at all, hey_  
_ Oh, before we fly we have to fall_  
_ I guess I didn't know you at all_

"Looks like Renji'll make me even more money than I originally thought."

* * *

_How can you just leave me standing?_  
_ Alone in a world that's so cold? (So cold)_  
_ Maybe I'm just too demanding_  
_ Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold_  
_ Maybe you're just like my mother_  
_ She's never satisfied (She's never satisfied)_  
_ Why do we scream at each other_  
_ This is what it sounds like_  
_ When doves cry_

Everyone sang Prince's 'When doves cry' out of key and danced on the party bus on the way to the amusement park. They had been singing and dancing since they got on the bus and also planning on how they would get Shiro and Nnoi together. They had decided to somehow have them standing next to each other at all times and maybe that will make them talk to each other and then they'll fuck each other and all will be right with the world.

"Lets stop having fun for a minute." Shinji said sitting down and turning the music down. "Did anybody see Renji on Instagram last night?"

"Did I?" Ichigo said. "Did anybody Bya in the studio."

"I don't know what Renji is going to do, he gotta see Byakuya again he can't just disappear this ain't like his other relationships."

"We're probably going to get a new guitarist." Tosh chimed in. "Cause Renji is going to get murdered."

"How do we know he fucked that girl, though?" Starrk asked.

Tosh, Shinji, and Ichigo gave him a look. "Its Renji." they said.

"But I'll give him the benefit of the doubt," Ichigo said. "maybe he didn't fuck her but he didn't go out with that girl just to go to the club. Believe it or not Renji is very petty, he like to do shit out of spite all the time it's very annoying."

"You saying he took that girl out just to make Byakuya mad?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yup." Ichigo answered. "And he knows Byakuya is crazy so I really don't know what he's doing."

"Driving him crazy." Tosh said. "He think that shit sexy."

"Okay, I have a question." Grimmjow said. "Why are they going out on dates if their relationship is a secret."

"I'll answer." Shinji said. "Its because like 4 or 5 years ago they started having sex and when we finally got our own rooms someone caught Renji leaving Byakuya's hotel room really late at night and the whole world thought they were a couple which they weren't they were just fucking so when they did actually get together, which was like a year and a half ago, they both decided to keep it to themselves and never say if they were actually a couple or not."

"Also," Tosh added. "they both spend a lot of time with attractive people and they didn't need to media commenting on every picture they took."

"That makes sense." Grimmjow said.

"Renji out with that girl again." Starrk said showing everyone the picture on Instagram. "I got tagged in it."

"What the fuck is he doing?" Ichigo said.

"Planing his own murder." Shinji answered. "Now back to the music." he turned the music back up just in time to catch Beyonce's 'Sorry'.

_Sorry, I ain't sorry_  
_ Sorry, I ain't sorry_  
_ I ain't sorry, nigga, nah_  
_ Sorry, I ain't sorry_  
_ Sorry, I ain't sorry_  
_ I ain't sorry_

_ He trying to roll me up, I ain't picking up_  
_ Headed to the club, I ain't thinking 'bout you_  
_ Me and my ladies sip my D'USSÉ cup_  
_ I don't give a fuck, chucking my deuces up_  
_ Suck on my balls, pause, I had enough_  
_ I ain't thinking 'bout you_  
_ I ain't thinking 'bout_

* * *

Byakuya growled and threw his phone at the wall breaking it, he breathed heavily out of his nose. He walked over to the closet he and Renji shared and pulled out all of Renji's clothes separating them colors, whites, and delicates. He grabbed the colored clothes and made his way down stairs to the washing machine where he dropped Renji's clothes in. Then he opened the bleach poured the whole bottle in the washing machine and started it. He took a sigh of relief and smiled. "That felt nice. I need music." He made his way back upstairs opened his computer and played his newly updated breakup playlist and first on the list was Beyonce's 'Hold up'. He then synced the music to the speakers all around the house.

_Hold up, they don't love you like I love you_  
_ Slow down, they don't love you like I love you_  
_ Back up, they don't love you like I love you_  
_ Step down, they don't love you like I love you_  
_ Can't you see there's no other man above you?_  
_ What a wicked way to treat the girl that loves you_  
_ Hold up, they don't love you like I love you_  
_ Oh, down, they don't love you like I love you_

Byakuya took Renji's delicates and made his way outside to the fire pit he dropped Renji's clothes in it and then left to go get lighter fluid and matches. Byakuya came back with a bag of marshmallows and a roasting stick. He poured some lighter fluid on Renji's clothes and lit a match he smiled brightly while the clothes burned. "Ain't nothing wrong with being a little crazy." he said to himself while he put a marshmallow on his stick and put it over the fire.

* * *

Renji shook his head and rolled his eyes. "He just drives me crazy." he said to his friend, Bianca, the model from last night. "I don't know what to do."

"I mean if you didn't love him you wouldn't be stressing over him, right?" Bianca asked.

"I love him, I do. I just don't know if I can argue with him all the time like we've been doing."

"You argue in a relationship that's just what you do. My girlfriend and I fight all the time and yeah she stresses me out but I love that bitch."

"I know its what you do but we argue like every other day. My parents argued every other day and now we only see my dad in the summer and on holidays."

"So you're scared?"

"I guess."

"Why don't you tell Byakuya that?"

"Because he's crazy."

"He can't be that crazy."

"How much you wanna bet he saw that picture of us from last night and is wilding the fuck out?"

Bianca laughed. "He loves you."

"That doesn't make him uncrazy."

"How come you didn't go to Disneyland with your friends?"

"I don't want it to be awkward they're friends with Byakuya and I really don't want to heard about how he's feeling right now."

"They wouldn't respect your wishes and not talk about him?"

Renji chuckled. "Not them. See you're my friend so you still have to lie to me and tell me what I want to hear but they're my brothers so they can tell me whatever they think is right, I'm never going to tell them that but its the truth. Also, they're very loyal and once they get attached to someone they don't let go unless you do them wrong then its all over."

"Well what if you and Byakuya break up for real and you date someone new?"

"They'll be cordial, except Tosh he does not care about anyone's feelings he will drag you with his words every chance he gets." Renji shook his head. "I hope it doesn't come down to that."

"So you want to get back with him?"

"I don't know, one part of me in head over heels in love with him but they other half of me wants to be very far away from him. Remember last month when he threw a cup at me? That's the shit that makes me want to leave."

"But you like making him angry."

"No I don't"

Bianca gave him a look. "You and I are out in public right now when we could have just met up in your hotel room or something like we did last week."

Renji rolled his eyes. "Okay maybe I do like setting him off but its only after he drives me crazy."

"You can't take anyone anywhere if they've never left." Bianca said with a laugh.

* * *

The bands rented out all of Disneyland so they wouldn't get bombarded with fans and paparazzi and they wouldn't have to stand in line for forever. The plan they made on the bus for Shiro and Nnoi to get together was working but they needed to inform one more person and that was a very important person, Big Nel.

Grimmjow grabbed Big Nel and pulled her away from Shiro, who she was clinging tightly to. She snatched her arm away from him. "What the fuck are you doing?" she yelled.

"Shh." Grimmjow shushed.

"Don't shush me. You are ruining my dream."

"We're going to need you to be quiet for a minute." Ichigo said.

"Okay." Nel said quietly making Grimmjow roll his eyes.

Everyone stopped walking except Nnoi, Little Nel, and Shiro so they could get some distance between them. Grimmjow looked at Nel. "You have to promise you won't scream."

"Are you going to murder me? Cause I'll tell mom."

"No, you idiot. Why would I do it here?"

"You wouldn't want your crush to see your bad side."

"Shut up, Nel." Grimmjow growled. "Do you wanna hear what I have to say? Its about Shiro."

"Now I wanna hear it." Nel grinned.

"You can't scream."

"Alright fine."

"Nnoi has a crush on Shiro." Nel's eyes got real big and she was about to start screaming but Grimmjow put his hand over her mouth. "Shut up, stupid."

"Shiro's gonna be apart of my family." She squealed quietly.

"He was already going to be apart of the family cause I'm going to marry Ichigo. Ow." Grimmjow rubbed his arm where Ichigo punched him.

"Stop saying that." Ichigo snapped at him. "Weirdo."

Tosh rolled his eyes. "We need your help. We're trying keep them together so they'll talk and start having sex."

"That's the only way." Nel said. "If it means I get to see Shiro more I'll do whatever it takes, little Nel is going to be excited."

"What is little Nel's real name?" Tosh asked tired of not knowing.

"Its Nova. We had to give her an 'N' name and we both agreed on Nova."

"They argued over her name the whole pregnancy." Starrk said. "I wanted to cut my ears off."

* * *

"When was the last time we went out?" Shinji asked he had convinced everyone they should go out to a club after leaving the amusement park and after tons of begging they finally agreed. They dropped Nova off at Grimmjow's mother's house let Nel change her clothes and they were off to the club. "We haven't been to the club in weeks."

"Didn't you and Ichi go out last week?" Toshiro asked.

Shinji glared at Tosh. "I meant all of us."

"What club are we going to?" Nel asked

"Where are your clothes?" Grimmjow snapped. Nel had on a very short dress that she had to pull down all the time and her boobs were showing and being her big brother Grimmjow didn't like it.

"Calm down, Grimmy, this my catch a sugar daddy outfit." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I'm going to use my pretty for as long as I can."

"I would have a sugar baby if I wasn't rich." Shinji said.

"I don't think you're helping." Ichigo said.

"We're here." Tosh said when the bus stopped, he grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and dragged him off the bus.

Everyone followed them off the bus and into the club straight into VIP Ichigo and Shinji were the first on the dance floor twerking to Beyonce's '6 inch' featuring the Weeknd. Starrk and Nnoi found them some pretty girls to dance with, Grimmjow ordered a couple drinks before going to dance with some cute guys that invited him over to their table (which made Ichigo jealous), Toshiro and Ulqui made their way to the dance floor but danced really closely in a corner, and Nel and Shiro danced near Ichigo and Shinji but not as wildly. Eventually, Ichigo snatched Grimmjow away from the guys he was dancing with which had Grimmjow grinning from ear to ear and Shinji and Starrk got some drinks in them and were dry humping and making out on the couch in the VIP.

"Blondie you a freak." Starrk slurred they had only been there for two hours and he had licked a bunch of alcohol off Shinji's stomach and vise versa.

"I know, open up." Shinji slurred lifting Starrk's head so he could pour champagne down his throat then stick his tongue down it.

"I don't usually drink this much." Starrk said flipping Shinji and pinning him to the couch so he could be on top.

"You're not always with people this cute, sometimes you gotta switch it up."

Tosh and Ulqui stared at them with drinks in their hands they really wanted to sit down. "When did we become friends with such sluts?" Tosh asked.

"You know we're the fun suckers of the group, right?" Ulquiorra said.

Tosh shrugged he knew that already. "Is that all you're going to say for the rest of the week?" Toshiro liked picking on Ulquiorra about his silence, Tosh thought he was quiet but Ulqui takes the cake. Ulquiorra only said actual words about once a day and the other sounds he made were hums of approval, annoyance, or disagreeance or he'll just stare at you with his big green eyes until you do what he wants you to do. "I'm just saying, sometimes I forget what your voice sounds like."

"You've been around those friends of yours too long."

"Is that a word count of 20?" Ulquiorra glared at Tosh and then walked away. "Aww don't be mad?" Toshiro cooed following him.

Grimmjow looked at his friend being picked on and chuckled to himself. Ulquiorra had been in love twice before but they had never loved him back Grimmjow and the others were happy Tosh showed Ulqui the love he deserves. "Why you giggling?" Ichigo said, he had his back to Grimmjow but they couldn't closer to each other while they danced.

Grimmjow smiled. "You were jealous of those guys I was dancing with."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "No I wasn't." Ichigo knew he was jealous which had him worried but he'd never admit it.

"You snatched me away from them quite aggressively. I thought you were going to take me to your cave and have your way with me."

"Whatever." Ichigo said rolling his eyes and trying to walk away but Grimmjow grabbed his hand and spun his around so they faced each other.

"You like me more than you want to admit." he leaned down for a kiss but Ichigo moved. "Don't be like that. Just say it you can be my boyfriend."

"I don't want a boyfriend."

"My lover?"

"I don't want to be in a relationship."

"Fine. Can I have a kiss anyway?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and shook his head but kissed Grimmjow anyway.

"Aye." Shiro said tapping Ichigo on the shoulder. "Lets go its like 2:30 and its gonna take us an hour to get home."

"Okay, but who's going to get Shinji and Starrk off each other?" Ichigo said then he and Shiro stared at each other for a minute before putting their hands up for rock, paper, scissors. "Dammit." Ichigo yelled when he lost he rolled his eyes and walked over to Shinji and Starrk who were still dry humping each other on the couch. "Excuse...Excuse me, guys." he reached out to touch them but changed his mind because he felt he might catch something. "GUYS!" he yelled.

Starrk looked up at Ichigo. "What?"

"Its time to go."

"Okay." Starrk slowly got off of Shinji and stood up but he was so drunk he fell back down. "Come on, Blondie, we gotta go." Starrk stood up again and wobbled but steadied himself. Shinji, however, fell off the couch struggled to stand and ended up crawling to Ichigo and using him to stand.

Ichigo tried to help Shinji walk but that didn't work so he put him on his back and carried him out of the club. "We are never going out again." Ichigo huffed when he finally got in the bus and Shinji off his back. "Got damn will you let him breathe." he yelled when Shinji and Starrk went at it again as soon as he got on the bus.

After they dropped Neliel off at home things got really quiet Shinji and Starrk were still dry humping but they were a little quieter. Grimmjow and Ichigo were tangled in each other giving butterfly kisses to each other. Tosh was on Ulqui's lap and Ulqui had his arms wrapped around his waist and they were kissing but nothing extra just their lips on each other. And then there was Shiro and Nnoitra who were just sitting next to each other.

"Sorry I'm not like my friends." Shiro said to Nnoitra. Sometimes Shiro wished he was more out going like the others even Toshiro was more of an extrovert than he was.

"You don't have to be sorry. You don't even have to be like them." Nnoi said he never understood why Shiro was so down on himself he liked him just the way he was.

Shiro turned so he could look at Nnoi when they spoke. "You think so?"

"Yes. The world doesn't love you because you're like them, it loves you because you're you."

"Is it true you have a crush on me?" Shiro shook his head and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, I.."

"Yeah." Nnoitra admitted he knew he couldn't deny it any longer.

"Why?"

Nnoitra chuckled. "Because you're cute, I don't like ugly people. And..." he tried to think of something else to make him feel better but he couldn't he didn't know why he liked Shiro so much he just did. "I can't really think of anything else right now. Oh I like when you sing. Like I really like it, its odd how much I do."

Shiro tilted his head. "Really."

"Yeah, like when I saw you on the stage the first time I had never been so turned on in my life." Nnoi felt weird saying all this to him but he also never really had a crush on anyone before either so all this was new to him.

"Are you sure?" Shiro couldn't believe it, he had always believed no one really liked him which is why he was with his abusive boyfriend for so long.

"To be honest with you, I thought I was going to hate you because Nel never shuts up about you. She's been following you guys since you started like when you were 14 and what not. As you saw today she really likes you, she almost named little Nel Shiro." Nnoitra smiled when Shiro grinned. "Is it true your name wasn't always Xcution? Nel has been dropping knowledge about you guys for years."

"Yes. First, we were 'The band Shiro' that was when we had our first drummer, Renji's boyfriend at the time, and Renji cheated on him and he quit a month before our big concert you could imagine the black eye I gave Renji. So we had auditions for a new drummer which was a pain in the ass because everyone sucked and then a white haired angel came in and everything was fixed but he wasn't going to drum for 'The band Shiro' so we had to find a new name but there was only a week until our big showcase so we were just nameless. So we perform and Byakuya talks to us and our parents and we're all excited and then he tells us we need a name and we stared at each other and then Ichi's boyfriend at the time goes what about 'Xcution' and you could have 'Xcutioners' and we all agreed that was going to be our name. Not too long after that we had another showcase at this little talent show thing and the guy asked for the lead singers name and I just said Zangestu and of course all my friends looked at me confused."

"Well I'm glad you went back to Shiro."

"We're finally home." Ichigo said standing up and stretching his back when the bus stopped and the doors opened.

Shiro smiled at Nnoi he wasn't used to all this sweetness. Shiro leaned in and kissed Nnoitra on the cheek. "Thanks." he said as he stood up and got off the bus.

"AWWWW" Everyone cooed when Shiro got off the bus make Nnoitra roll his eyes and march off the bus.

* * *

Byakuya was in the studio with his friend Todd and his new artist, Charlie, after listening to her album Byakuya picked a song that he thought would fit, since he had just broke up with Renji he had plenty of songs to choose from. He invited them to the Big House and into his studio so they could listen to it, Charlie loved it and they started recording right away.

(When I'm broken - Janine and the Mixtape)

_If I am caught up_  
_ Wanting you to be everything you said you would be, for me_  
_ Knowing that nothing we shared was real_  
_ I guess forever's just a temporary feel_  
_ You won't be happy 'til my back's off the wall_  
_ So you can kick my feet from under me and love while I fall_  
_ You won't be happy 'til my back is up off the wall_  
_ So you can kick my feet from under me and love while I fall_  
_ You're the reason I fall_  
_ Never see but_

_We shared each other's bodies a few hundred times  
And here we are pretending we don't know each other's faces  
We shared each other's bodies a few hundred times  
And here we are pretending we don't know each other's faces_

_You like me more when I am broken  
Is that why you just try to hurt me?  
You had your mouth full of forevers  
Forever's for me when I'm weak  
Forever's for me when I'm weak_

Byakuya smiled while he watched Charlie sing he felt she sang it perfectly, her attitude while she sang was exactly what he wanted and he couldn't be more happy with this new artist he was even thinking about doing work with her in the future but that conversation was for a later date.

After they finally got the song recorded and everything was done to Charlie's liking Byakuya arranged another meeting so he could discuss working with them further and then sent them on their way. Making music always made him hungry so Byakuya made his way to the kitchen for a snack but before he could eat he was told he had a visitor which he was very excited about. Byakuya's cousin, Senbon Zakura Sen for short, was coming to visit him. Sen had graduated college a few months ago and after visiting all of their family members who lived all around the world Sen finally made it back to California to spend a few months with his favorite cousin, Byakuya. Unlike Byakuya, Sen went to college for not-music he has a Bachelor's Degree in Business Law and in Nursing but like Byakuya he won't miss a chance to tell you how good he is at both.

"Sen!" Byakuya yelled when he saw his cousin going up to hug him tightly. "You brought bags so you're staying."

Sen hugged Byakuya back and then backed up he wasn't one for too much affection. "Yes, I'm staying for a few months I might stay til our birthday."

"That's four months, you're not going to get tired of me?"

"I'm tired of you already." Sen said rolling his eyes.

"Oh hello." Shinji said walking past them to the living room in extremely short shorts. "Bya I didn't know you had a twin." Byakuya and Sen looked a lot a like accept Sen was an inch taller, he had short hair, and his eyes were green and he was two years older than Byakuya, being 28. "Oh yeah, this is the cousin you talk to all the time."

"Shinji where are your clothes?"

"Ichi and I were having a twerk contest in the pool. I won of course." Shinji said flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"Don't you get tired of twerking?"

"Never darling."

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Sen, there's an extra room up stairs that you can move into but you can sleep in my bed like we did when we were kids." Byakuya said taking one of Sen's bags up stairs.

"I thought you had a boyfriend, the red haired guy." Sen said following Byakuya the stairs.

"Renji."

"You know I'm bad with names."

"I fucking hate him right now."

"Why what happen?"

"I don't feel like getting into it cause I'm getting angry all over again."

"Um, Byakuya." Tosh yelled from down stairs. "Renji here."

"What?" Byakuya said. "I'll meet you down stairs." he told his cousin as he went to his room. Sen rolled his eyes and went to back down stairs after putting his bags into his temporary room.

Sen came down just in time to see everyone run into the living room to watch the front door. "Have a seat cause its about to go down." Shinji said patting the seat next to him on the couch.

Sen knew his cousin very well and he knew Byakuya was not good with words when he was angry so this was about to be something crazy. "You're not going to stop them from fighting."

"No. Renij has not been answering any one's calls and he's been hanging out with some chick with big titties." Shiro said. "He brought this on himself."

Renji walked in the front door. "Hello friends except Shiro and no I wasn't at my momma house."

Shiro looked at Renji offended. "Do you wanna fight or something because square the fuck up?"

Renji glared at Shiro but his attention was called by the sound of something being dragged down the stairs. Byakuya was dragging two suitcases down the stairs filled with the clothes he 'altered'. "What's this?" Renji asked.

"This is the rest of your shit so you can get the fuck out." Byakuya said, he was up three stairs so he was standing a little taller than Renji which is what he liked since Renji was taller than him.

"I came to talk to you." Renji said calmly he knew this was going to get ugly so he tried to stay as calm as possible but only Byakuya could anger him as much as he did.

"That's cute." Byakuya laughed. "I have been calling..."

"I..."

"Shut the Fuck up I'm talking you can't hear me if you're talking." Byakuya snapped, he was burning on the inside and it took everything in him not to just attack him. Renji opened his mouth but didn't speak because he didn't want to have a screaming match. Byakuya continued on with what he was saying before. "I. have been calling you for 2 weeks and you have not answered not one fucking time. I texted you, I DMed you Instagram, twitter and everything else you have. I texted you from three different phones and you gone read my message and not respond. You gone open my messages and not respond to me like I can't see you? I don't get left on read. How fucking dare you not answer me when I'm trying to contact you? How dare you?

"I love you with every part of me and I do _everything_ for_ you _and you don't even care. Who the fuck goes 'let me treat the person who loves the fuck outta me like shit'? Fuck you, Renji, cause you don't love me and you never did."

"First off, good job on your monologue, it was cute." Renji couldn't help himself whenever Byakuya made him angry he had to take it one step further and mock the man only because it just made him feel better. Renij could see Byakuya's eye get wide which only happens when he gets really riled up. "And second off, don't tell me how I feel just because you don't feel loved doesn't mean I don't love you."

"Fuck you, Renji. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you." Byakuya said over and over while Renji talked which only served to piss Renji off more.

"Shut the fuck up." Renji yelled.

"Don't yell at me." Byakuya screamed.

"Don't talk when I'm talking."

"I'll do what ever the fuck I want in my house. Better yet get the fuck out. Get out."

"No."

Byakuya's eyes got wide again. "Take your clothes and get the fuck out."

"I know you, what did you do to my shit? I don't put nothing past your crazy ass."

"I am a good boyfriend and I packed your shit for you, you don't even appreciate it."

Renji snatched on of the suitcases out of Byakuya's hand and opened it. "You crazy bitch." Renji yelled. "You bleached my shit?"

"That's what you get for hanging out with the bitch I told you not to talk to. So take the rest of your shit and get the fuck out, you fucking...you know what I'm not going to call you a son of a bitch cause I fuck with your mom but you ain't shit."

Renji was ready to go he was done with Byakuya. "Fine then give me my shoes."

"You want em? Fine, then you stay right here." Byakuya said marching back up stairs. "You want your shoes?" Byakuya said with a few boxes of shoes in his arms, he set them on the floor. "Take em." he grabbed a box of shoes and threw them down the stairs at Renji who ducked just in time so he wouldn't get hit.

"You crazy fucking bitch." Renji yelled marching up the stairs blocking boxes from hitting him in the face. When he finally got to the top of the stairs he snatched a box out of Byakuya's hands.

"Don't touch me." Byakuya said.

"Stop throwing things at me, you psycho."

"No." Byakuya screamed turning around and going back to his room but Renji stopped him by grabbing on to his wrist. "Don't touch me." Byakuya screamed again snatching his arm away.

While watching the fight Sen noticed Byakuya touching his chest a lot, more specifially the left side where his heart is. "Has Byakuya been going to the hospital?" Sen asked.

"No." Ichigo answered "He's been having a lot of sick days lately and he won't tell any of us what's wrong he just keeps saying their headaches and even if they are he's been having too many to not go to the hospital but he's Byakuya and we can't make him do anything he doesn't want to do."

Sen shook his head. "He never listens."

"You're a fucking pussy, Renji" They heard Byakuya yell at Renji.

"Well you are what you eat." Renji snapped back. And then they heard a smack but it wasn't an open hand to the face. "Did you just punch me?" Renji asked holding his face in disbelief, Byakuya had never hit. Pushed him? Yeah. Threw things? Yes. But a punch to the face was new and unexpected and Renji didn't know how to feel usually he'd just start attacking but this wasn't just some enemy or his friends this was Byakuya the man he loved, Renji was hurt."

Byakuya paused for a minute he didn't think he'd ever actually punch Renji, he wanted to he really did, but he didn't think he ever would put actual hands on Renji but he would admit it did feel good. "Yes, the fuck I did." Byakuya rubbed his chest again he had been doing that a lot since they started arguing and it was starting to hurt more than usual.

"You are a crazy fucking bitch. I can't believe you put your hands on me."

"You were cheating on me." Byakuya knew Renji and he knew the man was known for cheating and he didn't put it past him to fuck that model bitch he was with for the past two weeks.

Renji didn't cheat on Byakuya but he was angry with him so he let him believe that he did. "So what if I did."

"You cheated on me?" Byakuya asked surprised, Renji had never lied to him he may have omitted the truth sometimes but he never lied.

"We weren't together."

"Did you fuck her?" Byakuya rubbed his chest again.

Renji had also noticed Byakuya had been rubbing his chest a lot and had begun to worry but not enough to stop making him angry. "What's wrong with your chest?"

"Did you have sex with her?" Byakuya started breathing heavily and he was getting light headed.

"Are you okay?" Renji said stepping closer to Byakuya trying to get a good look at him he wasn't looking too good.

Sen stood up off the couch. "Call 911." Sen ran into the kitchen to get Byakuya's first aid kit and then ran up stairs.

Byakuya pushed Renji weakly, he was getting weaker and weaker by the second. "Get away from me." Byakuya grabbed onto Renji's shirt as he fell to his knees grabbing at his heart. "Owww." he started crying.

Renji got down on one knee. "Baby, are you alright." Byakuya's breathing got slower and slower. "Byakuya." Renji called out when his eyes started closing.

"The ambulance is on the way." Shiro yelled

"Watch out, Renji." Sen said with Byakuya's first aid kit in his hand. He put his index and middle finger on Byakuya's neck to feel his pulse, it was very faint and extremely slow. "Byakuya." He felt Byakuya's heart stop but he didn't panic he knew what to do he pulled the shot of adrenaline out of Byakuya's first aid kit and stuck it in one of the prominent veins in Byakuya's arm. Byakuya's eyes popped open and he took a deep breath of air. Byakuya was panicked when he came back to life. "The ambulance is on the way, how do you feel?" Sen asked Byakuya looking in his eyes to see if anything else is wrong.

"Did I die?" Byakuya said with tears in his eyes.

"Come on, Byakuya." Sen said. "Renji can you pick him up and take him down stairs?"

"I died." Byakuya said clutching his chest. "Oh my god." Renji was terrified but grabbed Byakuya anyway and took him down stairs. Byakuya laid his head on Renji's shoulder as he took him down the stairs. "I don't wanna die." Byakuya started crying.

"You're not gonna die." Sen said. "Call your dad and tell him Byakuya needs his surgery and he's on his way to the hospital." he said to Ichigo and Shiro.

"Surgery?" Everyone said at the same time.

* * *

**Don't forget to review.  
**


	12. Break Down Your Walls

**Break Down Your Walls  
**

Everyone sat in the waiting room waiting for news of Byakuya's heart surgery. They had been sitting there for 3 hours only knowing Ichigo and Shiro's father was doing the surgery. Shortly after Byakuya went into surgery his grandfather showed up with worry written all over his face Sen had to calm him down so he wouldn't have a heart attack. And shortly after Byakuya's grandfather came everyone's mother did too. And on top of all that, Renji was really torn up about the whole thing, he kept thinking he almost killed the man and it was freaking him out Shiro had to hold Renji's head on his shoulder just so Renji would calm down.

"Dad." Ichigo said when he finally saw Dr. Kurosaki coming down the hallway. "Is Byakuya okay?"

"Yes, the surgery went great." he answered with a cocky smirk.

"Can you tell us what was wrong with him because he didn't tell us anything." Ichigo asked.

"Okay, well, Byakuya's heart sometimes has trouble pumping blood and when he gets worked up his heart has a hard time moving fast enough to get the blood where it needs to go and it stops. Things like running and boxing could cause his heart to give out. Sex could cause it to give out. Heated arguments, things like that."

Renji's jaw dropped and then tears welled up in his eyes. Shiro hugged him. "Him and Byakuya were having an argument before this happened."

Isshin nodded in understanding. "Byakuya was born with this he knows his limits and he knew he needed this surgery. You did not almost kill him." a nurse came up to him and whispered in his ear. "Okay." he said to her. "He's awake but all of you can't see him tonight. I would say Renji and Mr. Kuchiki should go."

Renji and Genrei stood up and followed Dr. Kurosaki to Byakuya's room. Genrei went in first and spoke to him briefly before leaving the room and letting Renji speak to Byakuya. Renji didn't like what he saw Byakuya hooked up to all kinds of machines and it made him uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, baby, I love you and I'm sorry." he knew Byakuya was barely awake and wouldn't remember but he felt like he needed to say it out loud. "I'm going to make all the pain I caused up to you I promise."

* * *

Byakuya was in the hospital for two days when Dr. Kurosaki moved him to a bigger room and let everyone visit him at the same time, he also wanted to give everyone a run down of Byakuya's health so they all knew.

"So as I explained to you the other day Byakuya's heart can't function when his blood starts rushing so during his surgery I put in a pacemaker it'll regulate his heart rate at all times. Now, Byakuya, I want you to stay here for two weeks and then I want you on bedrest for a whole month, 30 days no less." Dr. Kurosaki said sternly.

"30 days?" Byakuya repeated. "I can't stay in bed for 30 days we're having a Halloween party this year and I have like 4 photo shoots in November."

"Oh yeah, you can't work_ at all._ No business deals, no business meetings, so all night song writing sessions, no viewing new artists, no modeling gigs, nothing. You have to stay in bed for 30 days the only time you can get up is to bathe, use the bathroom, and eat. Also I want you to move your room to the first floor I don't want you using the stairs just yet. And eating, you, actually_ all_ of you" looked around the room at all the boys. "you need to start eating a lot healthier. No more Deep Fried Fridays. No more Soul Food Sundays. No more Tequila Tuesdays and all that other stuff."

"Its not that bad." Shinji lied he and everyone else knew the way they were eating was horrible but the food that's good for you is nasty.

"You deep fried a whole chocolate cake last week."

"That was the best idea we've ever had." Shinji said and every one else agreed.

Isshin rolled his eyes and shook his head. "And no sex."

Byakuya's eyes widened. "No sex? That's the only reason I take off work. It's my only stress reliever I get stressed out when I do yoga."

"Maybe you shouldn't work and do yoga at the same time." Toshiro suggested.

"Maybe you should shut the hell up." Byakuya snapped. "I can not not have sex."

"That's too bad and by no sex I mean no orgasms."

"What did _I_ do to _you_?" Byakuya whined, he was on the verge of tears. "You cut me open I didn't cut you."

"Also," Dr. Kurosaki continued ignoring Byakuya. "Byakuya will be a lot more sensitive for the next couple months. It'll be easier to make him cry and make him angry."

"Did he become Shinji?" Ichigo said laughing making everyone else, except Shinji, laugh.

"Excuse you, I am in touch with my feelings." Shinji pouted.

"Didn't you cry the other day because someone ate the rest of the ham?" Starrk said.

"I was saving that ham for a sandwich." Shinji said rolling his eyes.

Isshin rolled his eyes. "Anyway, just be careful with what you say and do around him. Oh yeah, I forgot, when Byakuya does go home I want someone in his room at all times to make sure he is not working, except you." he said to Renji, who made a face. "I don't trust you not to get sucked in, literally."

"I have self control." Renji pouted.

"Not really." Shiro muttered.

* * *

After visiting Byakuya everyone went home and went their separate ways except Nnoitra he thought he'd go talk to Shiro who was in his room.

"Come in." Shiro said when he heard a knock on his door. "Oh, hey." he said when Nnoitra stepped in. "You know we should go on a date or something." Shiro was flipping channels and not really paying attention but when he didn't get a response he looked at Nnoitra. "Were you going to ask that?" Shiro sat up. "I'm sorry, you can ask if you want to." Shiro wished he had more tact and was more subtle like the others.

"No, its fine. I like when people say what their thinking." Nnoitra smiled. "So we'll go later tonight, how about 8?"

"We can't go now?"

"You wanna go like that? I don't care but I just thought you wanted to wear jeans or something."

Shiro looked down at his attire he wore basketball shorts and a wife beater to the hospital and he just forgot he had it on. "Um I think I'll go talk to the others but 8 is good."

"8 it is." Nnoitra left the room feeling weird, he was happy but it was odd how happy he was he also never asked anyone on a date before.

* * *

"Um Ichi." Shiro said knocking on the door and then opening it.

"What." Ichigo said not looking at the Shiro in the doorway he and Grimmjow were playing Uno and he couldn't lose.

"Nnoi asked me on a date."

Ichigo put his cards down. "You gotta go." he told Grimmjow who gave him a look. "Out. Take a picture of your cards so you remember but you gotta go."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes but stood up. "Fine." he huffed.

"You stay here I'm getting the others." Ichigo told Shiro when Grimmjow left.

"Its not that big of a deal." Shiro said sitting down on the bed.

"Its that big of a deal." Ichigo said as he called Shinji. "Where you at?"

"The kitchen." Shinji answered.

"Well hurry up, Shiro's got a date tonight."

"Ooo a date." Shinji said excitedly.

"I'm calling Tosh now." Ichigo called Tosh. "Hey come to my room, Shiro's got a date."

"Okay, I'm coming." Toshiro said leaving Ulquiorra's room where he always was.

Ichigo called Renji. "Red, Shiro's got a date."

"A date? With who?" Renji asked

"Oh yeah you weren't here." Ichigo said. "Nnoi has a crush on Shiro and a few nights ago they talked and Shiro kissed him on the cheek and now they're going on a date."

"Okay I'm on my way."

"Guys, its not that serious." Shiro said when everyone came up to Ichigo's room.

"It is that serious," Shinji said. "its your first date. You've never been on a date before this is important."

"You make me sound pathetic, I'm 25 years old and I've never been on a date." Shiro huffed rolling his eyes.

"You're not pathetic." Tosh said glaring at Shinji. "Some people don't have sex til they're like 40."

Shiro sighed, he fucked up, for a brief moment he forgot his friends were crazy. "I just need you guys to make sure I look nice."

"When is this date?" Renji said.

"8." Shiro answered.

"You only got an hour and a half to look nice." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean? I can't just get dressed."

"No you have to shower and make sure you smell real good and make sure your hair looks nice and your breath smells nice." Shinji said.

"What? Is this why you fuck random guys off the street this sounds like a lot. I already showered and brushed my teeth today and my hair is fine."

Tosh looked Shiro up and down. "You think so?"

* * *

"The next time we go on a date," Shiro huffed getting in the car with Nnoitra for their date. "we're not telling anyone."

Nnoitra laughed. "Are they that annoying?"

"They are just so..." Shiro looked at Nnoi who was in the driver's seat and had already started the car. "You're not allowed to drive."

"I can drive, though."

"I'll take the keys." Shiro held his hand out.

"But I can..."

"No." Nnoitra rolled his eyes and handed Shiro the keys. They quickly switched seats and then Shiro when on with his rant about his friends. "They are just so fucking irritating. 'Shiro fix your hair.' 'Shiro fix your clothes.' 'No, Shiro you can't go naked'" he mocked.

"Why couldn't you go naked?" Nnoitra grinned.

"Cause it's not sanitary to go to a restaurant naked. I'm clean though." Shiro slammed on the breaks. "What the fuck are you doing?" he screamed out the window.

"They'll give anybody a license." Nnoitra muttered under his breath.

Shiro heard him. "Excuse you."

* * *

"I just wanna have sex and go home." Byakuya whined to his cousin who stayed at the hospital with him.

"Shut up." Sen said rolling his eyes flipping channels. "You've been whining about that for 2 hours it's just sex."

"Clearly, you've never had an orgasm before."

"Or I'm not a sex addict."

"Or you've never had an orgasm before." Byakuya stuck his tongue out at the back of his cousin's head.

"Whatever. How are you and um..." Sen forgot Renji's name again.

"Renji?"

"Renij doing."

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "I don't know." he sighed. "Part of me wants to forget he left but the other part of me wants to punch him in the face again and then get back together."

"So..?"

"I'm still in love with him. I wish I wasn't though."

"But Bya you're always in love. Remember your first boyfriend the 'photographer' you loved him more than anything but then he cheated on you. And then there was the 'producer' you loved more than anything and you cheated on him. And there was the model.."

"No air quotes?"

"I saw him in a magazine the other day. You loved the model more than anything but you two just stopped talking. And then there was the trust fund baby you loved more than anything but you he didn't trust you. And then there was the regular man with a real job you loved more than anything but you didn't trust him."

"What is your point?"

"You're always in love."

"But this time is difference."

"You say that every time."

"I know but..."

"I'm not saying you don't love him I'm just saying what makes him different then the others."

* * *

Ulquiorra and Tosh were in the studio making beats, Tosh had a side hustle where he's sell his beats to singers and sometimes he'd make deals with Byakuya who would sometimes write songs to his beats. Tosh and Ulqui knew they needed to make more songs for the album so they decided to make as many beats as they could and then present them to everyone so they could write songs and Ulquiorra already knew who he'd give the first beat to.

"I'll text Grimm, he always has a song in his head." Ulquiorra said with his phone in his hand.

"He's dealing with Ichigo's crap so it should be a good song." Ulquiorra held his hand out for a high five after he sent Grimmjow a text. "With our friends we should have this album done in no time."

"Are you going to put anything on the album?" Ulquiorra swiveled his chair around so he could look at Tosh.

"I kinda am, aren't I?"

"You know what I mean?"

Tosh shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not really a song writer like everyone else I'm not that in touch with my feelings. Are you going to write a song?"

"I don't usually write songs for albums but I'll write one if you write one."

Tosh looked at Ulquiorra for a moment. "Deal."

Grimmjow walked into the studio. "Alright, what you call me down here for?"

"We wanna know if you have a song for the album yet?" Tosh said.

"I might."

Tosh rolled his eyes at Grimmjow. "Is it done?"

"For the most part."

Tosh looked at Ulquiorra for a minute, Grimmjow was being annoying. "We might have some beats for you."

"Good, that's the only thing I'm missing."

"Obviously. Just listen to this." Toshiro played the first track him and Ulquiorra made.

Grimmjow listened and he liked what he heard, since he met Ichigo he had been writing a few songs about him and they're 'relationship' he wrote about different possibilities and outcomes and he felt he had a good song on his hands. "Nothing is forever, nothing would be better than the love you're giving me." he sang quietly. He looked up at Tosh and Ulqui when the music was over. "Play it again from the beginning." a few seconds in Grimmjow stood up. "Alright I'm ready."

(Nothing would be better - Nick Jonas)

_Nothing is forever, nothing would be better_  
_ Than the love you're giving me_  
_ I just gotta have you, wish you didn't have too_  
_ When you gonna set me free?_

_ Like it or not, we were doomed from the start_  
_ I know that you'll agree_  
_ But nothing is forever, nothing would be better_  
_ Better than you and me_

_Than you and me_  
_ Than you and..._

Ulquiorra and Toshiro high fived and kissed quickly. "I have to call Byakuya." Toshiro said taking out his phone.

"Hello." Byakuya said.

"Listen." Toshiro said putting the phone on speaker so Byakuya could hear Grimmjow.

_I take the worst of what you got_  
_ It hurts more than sticks and rocks_  
_ You know I'll be there_  
_ You know I'll be there_  
_ And I would be a punching bag_  
_ Throw it all and don't hold back_  
_ Still I'll be there_  
_ You know I'll be there_

"Yes!" Byakuya cheered "Thank god, I was beginning to think you weren't going to get the album done."

"You know it takes a while to write an album." Tosh said.

"Well hurry the hell up. I gotta go." Byakuya hung up.

_Cause I used to live in fear, it was my home_  
_ But there are harder things to be than all alone_  
_ You're the broken part of me that makes me whole_  
_ But so unsure_  
_Nothing is forever, nothing would be better_  
_ Than the love you're giving me_  
_ I just gotta have you_  
_ Wish I didn't have too_  
_ When you gonna set me free?_  
_Like it or not, we were doomed from the start_  
_ I know that you'll agree_  
_ But nothing is forever, nothing would be better_  
_ Better than you and me_

_Than you and me_  
_ Than you and me  
_  
_We don't turn around unless we're throwing stones_  
_ And we're crawling like there's cracks all in our bones_  
_ You're the broken part of me that makes me whole_  
_ But so unsure_

Ichigo knew Grimmjow had been called down to the studio and he told Grimmjow and himself that he wasn't going with him but he wanted to know what was going on so he made his way to the studio.

_Nothing is forever, nothing would be better_  
_ Than the love you're giving me_  
_ And I just gotta have you_  
_ Wish I didn't have too_  
_ When You're gonna set me free?_  
_Like it or not, we were doomed from the start_  
_ And I know that you'll agree_  
_ But nothing is forever, nothing would be better_  
_ Better than you and me_

Ichigo listened to the words Grimmjow sang and they scared him but it was only because he felt the same way and he refused to let himself fall again.

* * *

Shiro and Nniotra had a very nice dinner, they talked and laughed and they both knew they had something between them but Nnoitra could feel that Shiro was holding back. He could feel that Shiro was afraid to open up but he would give the man time to open up to him he liked Shiro a lot and was willing to wait.

After dinner Shiro let Nnoitra drive since the man said he was a better driver even though he only had one eye. Shiro turned the radio and was excited one of his favorite songs was on 'Creep' by Radiohead.

"I love this song." Nnoitra and Shiro said at the same time. They looked at each other and then Shiro turned the radio up.

_When you were here before,_  
_ Couldn't look you in the eye,_  
_ You're just like an angel,_  
_ Your skin makes me cry,_  
_ You float like a feather,_  
_ In a beautiful world,_  
_ I wish I was special,_  
_ You're so very special._

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_  
_ What the hell am I doing here?_  
_ I don't belong here._

They both sang out loud and Nnoi drummed on the steering wheel. Nnoitra had never really liked singing in front of people simply because he couldn't sing and Shiro never liked singing with anyone but for some reason he liked singing with Nnoitra it made it funner.

_Whatever makes you happy,_  
_ Whatever you want,_  
_ You're so very special,_  
_ I wish I was special..._  
_ But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_  
_ What the hell am I doing here?_  
_ I don't belong here,_  
_ I don't belong here. _

When they finished singing they stared into each others eyes for moment but they were rudely interrupted by a car horn. "Hey, fuck you." Shiro yelled out the window. They rode the rest of the way in silence but they were stealing glances at one another every once in a while until they got home. "I have never been on a date before but I'm pretty sure this date went well. I had fun." Shiro leaned over to kiss Nnoitra's cheek but Nnoitra turned to say something and their lips met. "Sorry." Shiro said pulling back. Nnoitra looked at Shiro, he put his hand on the back of Shiro's head and then pulled him in for another kiss.

Shiro felt Nnoitra's tongue touch his lip so he let it enter his mouth and he liked it. It felt good to be kissed like that but then he felt Nnoitra's fingers tighten in his hair and he had a flash back of abusive ex grabbing his hair roughly and the next thing he knew he had punched Nnoitra in the face. Shiro looked at Nnoitra with wide eyes. "Oh my god I'm so sorry." Shiro reached behind him for the door handle and as soon as he got the door open he ran out of the car into the house and straight to his room.

Nnoitra stayed in the car for a minute holding a hand to his face reliving the last few moments and then he remembered that Shiro was in an abusive relationship and things clicked for him. Nnoitra grabbed Shiro's hair a little too tightly and Shiro had flashbacks, Nnoitra's mother used to have them all the time and sometimes she still does. Nnoitra got out of the car and followed Shiro's path to his bedroom, he knocked on the locked door.

"Shiro." he said. "I'm not mad at you even though my face hurts." he chuckled a little and then listened to the door.

"I'm sorry." Shiro said through the door.

"Its okay, I get it you had a flashback it happens."

"Maybe I'm not ready for a relationship."

"I'm not trying to get in one, I just... maybe we should just take it slow spend time together as friends. Little Nel will be coming over in a couple weeks and she'll want to spend time with you."

It was silent for a minute but then Shiro unlocked the door and stuck his head out. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

Shiro came all the way out of the room and then winced when he saw Nnoitra's face already bruising. "I'm so sorry." he said reaching up to touch it.

"Its fine, I've been punched in the face before I usually punch them back but I'll let this one go." Shiro smiled and stood up on his tip toes to kiss Nnoitra on the cheek. "Friends don't kiss."

"My friends do."

"Your friends are nasty they have sex with each other."

"Only Ichi, Shinji, and Renji."

* * *

Ichigo woke up in Grimmjow's bed like he had been doing more and more often he had turned in the bed and noticed Grimmjow wasn't there and for a split second he got scared but then he remembered Grimmjow was outside running on the track but then real fear came. Ichigo quickly got out of bed and got dressed, he had to get away from Grimmjow he had to stop seeing him. Grimmjow was starting to get too close to his heart and Ichigo had to do whatever he could to stop him he promised himself he'd never fall in love again and he meant it.

"Where you going?" Grimmjow said walking into his room wiping the sweat from his face, he walked up behind Ichigo and kissed his neck. "I was hoping for some shower sex."

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow away from him. "I can't. I can't do that."

Grimmjow grinned he was used to Ichigo's hot and cold emotions but he knew he'd always fall into his arms. "Why not?" Grimmjow leaned in to kiss Ichigo. "You always go for shower sex."

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow away again. "Because I can't. Uh I don't think we should see each other anymore you know like this and I don't think we should spend as much time together."

No Grimmjow was getting confused. "Why? Why the sudden change?"

"I just don't think we need to.. to as close as we are." Ichigo tried making his way out of the room but Grimmjow grabbed his arm.

"Is this about your ex?"

"No." Ichigo lied taking his arm out of Grimmjow's grasp.

"I'm not going to do you like he did."

"I don't know that, Grimm."

"Why can't you just take my word it?"

"Because I can't so we'll just stay away from each other that's what's best."

"For you."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, the man was heartbroken he could tell but Ichigo would do whatever he had to do to protect his heart even if that meant hurting the one person who understood everything about him. "You gotta do what you gotta do." Ichigo left Grimmjow's room, he didn't think it would be that hard but it was and that's why he had to leave there was no way he could let this go on.

* * *

Shinji heard a knock on the door and sat up in his bed he looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand. "It is 10 am." he huffed rubbing his eyes. "Can't I just sleep. What!" he snapped snatching the door open it was Ichigo and he had tears streaming down his face. Shinji pulled his best friend into a hug he saw this coming Ichigo's fear of falling in love was too strong and Ichigo was too stubborn to just let things happen the way they're supposed to happen.

* * *

**I hate doctors XP**


	13. Kuchiki Family Drama

**Kuchiki Family Drama  
**

"Never have I ever had sex with a girl." Shinji said, the boys decided to visit Byakuya in the hospital after Shinji got his cast off and were now playing 'never have I ever'

Grimmjow, Renji, Starrk, Nnoi, Ulqui, Tosh, Byakuya, and Ichigo all took a shot of apple juice, there was no alcohol allowed in the hospital so they opted for apple juice.

"When did you have sex with a girl?" Ulquiorra asked Tosh.

Tosh thought for a minute it had been a long time and he had also been extremely drunk when it happened. "Um a few years ago sometimes we have backup singers and I fucked one of them."

"When did you have sex with a girl?" Renji asked Byakuya.

"I thought I told you," Byakuya said. "it was when I broke up with my third boyfriend and I thought maybe men weren't for me but I was wrong."

"Dick is the shit." Shinji said.

"Dick _is_ the shit." Byakuya repeated.

"When did you fuck a girl, Ichigo." Starrk asked.

"Ichigo had a girlfriend." Shinji answered. "They used to have 3-sums and what not with different guys." Shinji said bitterly.

"You still don't like her?" Ichigo said to Shinji.

"Nope."

"Who was this girl?" Starrk asked.

Byakuya covered his ears. "Don't say it in front of me."

"I'll tell you later." Ichigo said. "Byakuya, tell us about this family reunion you're having."

"Oh yeah." Byakuya said. "My grandfather has been married 7 times and he has 10 children -technically I'm number 11 but Aizen's mother died so its back down to 10- and um we are all very busy and its extremely hard to get us all in one place so when it got out that I was done touring for the year everyone decided to meet at my house. You guys have met most of my family since they live all over the world so I don't think any of them will be strangers. Aizen'll be there he's my cousin and that means Momo will be there cause she's his little sister and my cousin, Yorichi will be there she's my cousin too. Also, my aunts and uncles have children who are fans of yours so be nice and some of those aunts and uncles still think that a career in music is a waste so make sure to remind them how rich you are." Byakuya flipped his hair. "I know I will."

"Will we finally meet your dad?" Renji asked, they had all seen Byakuya's grandfather many times but never his dad.

"Um.." Byakuya looked around and then Sen came in from his lunch (break from Byakuya).

Sen tilted his head and crossed his arms. "Are they?"

"He's my father and it's my house I can do what I want."

"Did you tell him about the gathering?"

"He found out about it somehow, I did not tell him. He texted me when he found out and asked if he could come."

"And you said...?"

"I said if he wasn't too busy he could drop by."

"You have 8 aunts and uncles and 25 cousins and out of all those people your father did not call once. Unless he called when I was out cause I sure as hell don't remember." Sen looked at Byakuya for a second. "Are you talking to him?"

"I am 26 years old and I can talk to who ever I want to. You can not keep me from him forever."

"We are trying to protect you."

"From what?"

"From him."

"You don't even know him."

"I'm glad I don't."

"You only know what your mother has told you."

"She's the second born she knows him the best out of all of us."

"Let me make my own opinion of him."

"I'm sure you already have. I know you, Byakuya, you think he's an outcast like you and he's not. You always try to fix things and make everyone feel like they belong and sometimes people just don't belong. And on top of all that, if your father shows up all hell is gonna break loose so you might as well tell him he can't come."

Byakuya was silent for a moment. "Well since I can't walk out can you please leave, cousin." Sen rolled his eyes and left the room in a huff. Byakuya rolled his eyes and sighed. "Its kinda my day I should be able to invite him if I want to."

"Why isn't he allowed to go?" Renji asked.

"Because he's been exiled from my family. Remember in 'Lion King 2' when Kovu was exiled and they was throwing rocks and what not, well I believe that's how they kicked my father out of the family."

"But why?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know they won't tell me. To be honest, I thought my grandfather was my father until I was 12."

"What?" They all said.

"Yeah. To me my grandfather was my father and I called him dad until I was 12 and I thought my aunts and uncles were my brothers and sisters and nobody told me other wise."

"Well then how did you find out?" Renji asked.

"I saw a picture of my real father in an old photo album and I didn't know who he was and I asked around and no one would tell me the truth. Then I found out he was my grandfather's eldest child and I thought I had another brother until my uncle told me the truth. I didn't speak to my father until about a year when he reached out to me."

"How did you feel what you found out everyone was lying to you?" Shinji asked.

"Well that was around the time I got 'discovered' so I was busy but I didn't really speak to any of my family except Aizen because he was my manager but I only talked business with him. And to this day when I'm upset with my grandfather I call him grandfather but when I love him I call him dad. He's still my dad he still raised me he's still important me and he still cares about me and he'll always be my father and I'll always be his kid."

* * *

Shinji had his first in person therapy session and he was a little nervous he had been talking to his therapist over the phone for a few weeks and they had been having him do some self help homework and now that he's done with that Shinji was ready to talk. Shinji set up his bedroom for his guest and then ran down stairs to wait which wasn't long. Shinji opened the front door when he heard a knock.

"Hello, Dr. Ukitake." Shinji said greeting his therapist.

"Hello, Shinji it's nice to meet you. You can call me Joshiro."

"Okay, Joshiro, we're going to talk upstairs I would like some privacy."

"What ever makes you comfortable." Shinji took Joshiro upstairs to his room and when they both sat down in the chairs Shinji stole from the dining room Joshiro started. "So tell me what exercises you completed, you told me you did them but you didn't say you completed them."

"Okay, well, I haven't had sex with anyone new."

"What do you mean new?"

"I fucked Ichigo but I didn't fuck Starrk."

"So you have sex with your best friend?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

Shinji thought for a minute. "6 maybe 7 years now we started doing it when we were like 18 or 19."

"And no one has feelings for the other?"

"He probably loves _me_ but he won't admit it."

"And you don't have any feelings for him?"

"No. This may sound weird but he's my brother like I could never think of being in a relationship with him. Also, he's emotionally detached from all his lovers and he's afraid of love I can't be with anyone like that because I love love. You should really check him out next."

"Have you started your relationship journal?"

"Yes."

"Have you started your emotion journal?"

"Yes."

"Okay, we can officially start now. You initially called me because your father showed up unannounced and you and your ex boyfriend got into a fight and you put your hands on him."

"Yes."

"Tell me again what made you want to get therapy."

"Because I feel like anger management doesn't do it for me I've gone three times and it doesn't work. And I need help with more than just my anger."

Joshiro nodded. "You also said you want your father to join your therapy sessions as well."

"Yes, but I wanna fix my internal damage before I fix our relationship because even thought a lot of it stems from him a lot of it comes from the choices I've made."

"Okay, well since anger is what brought you here lets talk about that first. You told me you don't like it when you get angry, what do you mean by that?"

"I don't like how angry I get and how fast it happens. Like I can go from sitting here talking to you to punching someone in the face in seconds and its scary. And what makes it worse is once people know you get angry quickly they try to make you angry and people like to make me angry all the time. We'll go to clubs and one second I'm having a good time and the next second someone is in my face trying to get me to hit them and I do of course. I also hate letting people have that much power over me."

"Do you know what your triggers are?"

"Its more so disrespect. Like if someone starts calling me out of my name for no reason I'll snap. If someone bumps me too hard and doesn't say anything I'll snap. If I'm talking to someone and they're not paying attention I'll snap. And I know why I snap for those reasons it's because my dad used to do that he would ignore me and call me out of my name all the time for no reason and it'd make me so angry but I never did or said anything."

"You are very aware of your issues which is good you just don't know how to change them. I'm not going to tell you to count to 10 or anything because that doesn't work for you. What I would like you to do is when you feel that you are getting angry call someone who calms you down. This isn't going to work right away you'll still get angry with people but I want you to be able to think before you act I want you to be able to take a minute and breathe before just going in for the kill."

"I think that's doable."

* * *

"I'm having a pool party tonight." Starrk said during dinner. "Its in like 2 hours."

"Okay, have the house cleaned by the morning or you'll send Byakuya back to his hospital bed." Shinji said.

Starrk rolled his eyes. "I got this."

They all heard the front door open and close. "Are your guest here already?" Toshiro asked and then they all heard Ichigo, who had left the table to use the bathroom, scream making them all run to the living room.

"Oh my god." Ichigo screamed hugging a very small woman and spinning her around. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Ichigo said putting her down.

"Rukia?" Shinji and Nnoitra said in disgust.

"How do you know Rukia?" Nnoi asked Shinji.

"That is Ichigo's cheer sister, dance partner, and ex girlfriend. How do you know her?"

"That's Grimm's ex girlfriend? She cheated on him."

Shinji looked at Nnoi for a minute and then back at everyone (except Grimmjow who was working out downstairs) greeting Rukia. "This tea is hot."

"When did they date?" Nnoitra asked.

"Junior year."

"Junior year?" Nnoi said. "That's when she was dating Grimmjow."

"This tea is now boiling." Shinji smiled.

Grimmjow walked in the living room wondering why everyone left the kitchen but then stopped when he saw his ex girlfriend. "Why did everyone leave the..."

"Hi Shinji, Hi Nnoitra." Rukia said with a smile to the sour men. "Hi Grimmjow."

"How do you know Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked Rukia linking their arms.

"Oh let me tell it." Shinji said. "They used to date."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like at the same time you guys were having your fun."

"What!?"

"Yeah he was a recruit that didn't get recruited, isn't that what you called them." Shinji said.

Rukia rolled her eyes at Shinji. "Look, guys, I was having fun it was high school."

"I can't believe you cheated on me." Ichigo said, he wasn't really upset he was just a little surprised.

"Take me to your room." Rukia said. Ichigo took Rukia to his room and closed the door. "Okay so I cheated on you but I didn't mean it. Like I saw him thought he was hot and I was going to bring him to you but the minute I heard him speak I didn't want to share him. And he's so sweet and nice. And he reminded me of you and I thought if I brought you two together you would have pushed me out. Also his dick was huge and_ really_ didn't want to share him."

"I know." Ichigo muttered.

"Excuse me? Are you two having sex?"

"We were."

"Why did you stop I raised you better than that." Rukia rolled her eyes. "Is it the love thing?"

"I just felt we were getting too close."

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. "He is your soulmate I know he is." Rukia rolled her eyes. "Thank god I didn't introduce you all those years ago you would have never gotten over each other, although, the song that each of you would create would be gold."

"Rukia." Ichigo said. "Look I don't want to be in love that shit is dangerous."

"But isn't that the best part."

"Now you sound like Shinji."

"Well for once he's right. Love is great and you're terrified of it. Whenever you feel like you're getting too close to someone you ruin it and it could be over the littlest thing."

"Nu un."

"You broke up with me because I knew your favorite kind of ice cream. I said 'I got you chocolate' and you looked at me like I told you I was pregnant and then the next day you said 'I don't think we should do this anymore'."

"Whatever."

"Look I know Ginjo broke your heart but you have to give love a chance."

"I don't have to do a got damn thing."

* * *

"So Grimmy," Shinji said sitting next to Grimmjow at the pool party. "are you going to ignore Ichigo forever or until we start touring or what?" Grimmjow glared at Shinji. "Hey, I'm on your side I'm just asking. I'm team IchiGrimm I think you two are great together."

It had been two weeks since Ichigo 'broke up' with Grimmjow and Grimmjow had been ignoring the man ever since. He knew it was probably immature but he didn't care. "Well why don't you tell your friend that."

"I did he won't listen to me. I've been trying to fix the boy since his boyfriend broke up with him 10 years ago the boy is stubborn."

"I don't even know what he did to Ichigo all I know is be broke up with him for no reason."

Shinji rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's not that he just broke up with him, Ginjo and Ichi were best friends they did everything together. They were each others first everything; best friend, boyfriend, lover, kiss, love everything. They were never apart they played basketball together, they played baseball and ran track together, he played football while Ichi cheered, he went with us to all Ichi's dance performances, he named our band he was everything to Ichi and when he broke up with Ichi out of nowhere not only did it surprise him but it surprised like the whole school they were a team you never saw one without the other. We still don't know why but Ichi took it hard and he gets into relationships just so he can say he has a boyfriend but as soon as he feels they're getting too close out they go."

Grimmjow sighed. "I don't know what to do. I like him like really like him.."

"We, all of us, think you belong together and Ichi is being a pussy but there's nothing that we can do to change his mind. He's terrified that something will happen and his heart will get broken again and I understand I mean look at my track record I'm in love every 5 minutes but being in love is the fun part."

"I mean I'm not really the poster child for a good relationship but there's something about being in love or at least feeling like you're in love that just feels good."

"We should write a song one day."

"One day." Grimmjow repeated in agreeance. It was quiet for a moment. "When are you going to have sex with Starrk?"

Shinji sighed. "I want to but my therapist doesn't think its a good idea and I need to fix myself before I self destruct so no sex with Starrk."

"Well could you lay off Ichigo?"

"He said no sex with new people not no sex at all."

Grimmjow looked out at the party he wasn't in much of a party mood but he liked to people watch so he did that. His eyes caught Ichigo and Rukia dancing in the middle of the dance floor and he remembered something he wanted to ask. "Why don't you like Rukia?"

"She tried to steal my best friend."

"Petty."

"Don't care. How did you find out she was cheating on you?"

"She kept giggling and what not when she was texting and she wouldn't let me see who it was but she would let me see all her other text messages."

"Do you know that if you went to go see who she was cheating on you with you and Ichi could have been together a lot sooner."

"Yeah but then we would have broke up so I'm glad I didn't, although, Nnoi really wanted to go see the 'competition'."

"He really is loyal I mean had the shoe been on the other foot I would have dragged Ichi to go fight you. Imagine if you and Ichi did meet and start dating the music that you two would make would be beautiful. You would have been famous a lot faster than you were."

Grimmjow sighed. "That's true, but I don't want to write break up songs about Ichigo."

* * *

"Alright Byakuya," Dr. Kurosaki said to Byakuya and Renji who were in Byakuya's hospital room. "You're going home today and you have rules to abide by."

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "I know."

"Now usually a person who got your surgery can be up and running as soon as they're released from the hospital but you're special. Your heart is a little more fragile and you work too much. So I want you on bed rest for 30 days no working; songwriting, singing, producing, managing, modeling, arranging meetings for when you get better, nothing; no exercise I don't want you walking up and down the stairs you can do some light walking but that's it; eat healthier, no alcohol; no staying up all night; and most importantly, because you live with your boyfriend, absolutely no sex, no orgasms, nothing."

"But after the 30 days I'm good to go?"

"Go crazy if you want to but during the 30 days I'll be over to check on you once a week and for the next three months I'll have you come for check ups every two weeks."

"Fine, as long as I can have sex in 30 days."

Isshin shook his head. "I'll go get your new prescriptions." he said leaving the room.

"Why you keep looking at me like that?" Byakuya asked Renji, Renji had been looking at Byakuya cautiously for the past two weeks. "You act like I've cursed you out or something I haven't even said anything to you."

"Well you did curse me out and you haven't said anything to me and that's the problem."

Byakuya shrugged to himself he had been ignoring Renji. "I just wanted to know why you left."

Renji sighed. "I didn't wanna keep arguing with you all the time."

"But I wasn't starting the arguments you were."

"You keep doing things I don't like."

"I'm gonna do shit you don't like grow the fuck up, Renji."

Renji rested the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb and sighed. "Look I don't want us to grow to hate each other. My parents did that and my dad was never the same he's still heart broken to this day."

"From what I heard, maybe he didn't fight hard enough."

"You weren't there."

"Your mother and I talk all the time, Renji."

Renji rolled his eyes. "Are we good now?"

"Did you have sex with that girl?"

"Why would you think that?"

"She's your type, I asked you if you fucked her and you said 'so what if I did, we weren't together', and you claimed the have eaten her vag."

"When the fuck did I do that?"

"Right before I punched you in the face. I said 'you're a pussy' and you said 'you are what you eat'"

"Oh." Renji chuckled. "I only said that to piss you off."

"So that punch was well deserved."

"Are we fine now?"

Byakuya looked at Renji for a minute. "I guess." he said with a roll of his eyes. Byakuya had missed Renji but he wouldn't tell him that part of him still wanted the redhead to suffer.

"If you really forgive me you'd give me a kiss."

"Forgive you? When did you apologize?" Byakuya thought for a while. "Oh yeah, you did apologize, right after my surgery."

"You remember that?"

"Barely, I remember you being all whiny it looked like you were about to cry in my head I was laughing." Byakuya said with a smile.

Renji glared at Byakuya. "I thought I killed you."

"That is so selfish leave it to you to think you're the cause of my heart issues." Byakuya was messing with Renji now, Shiro told him that Renji was really heart broken and scared when Byakuya went into surgery and Byakuya had already forgiven the man but since he knew Renji liked angering him he'd do the same.

"Fuck you, Byakuya." Renji hissed making his way out of the room.

"Aww Renji" Byakuya cooed. "I'm just playing with you." he held his arms out." Come here." Renji glared at Byakuya. "Come here, I'm gonna kiss you." Renji slowly walked over to Byakuya who grabbed his face and pulled him down for a long awaited passionate kiss. Byakuya wrapped his arms around Renji's neck pulling him down making Renji push him down on the bed and straddle him.

"What the fuck did I just say?" Dr. Kurosaki huffed.

Renji jumped off Byakuya and stood up on the floor. "Sorry Mr. Kurosaki."

"I'm at work so its Dr. Kurosaki."

"Sorry Dr. Kurosaki." they both said.

Isshin rolled his eyes. "Since I know you're not going to follow the rules I got you a gift."

"What kind of gift?' Byakuya asked.

"Close your eyes and hold out your wrist." Isshin said. Byakuya did as he was told for once and Isshin walked up with Byakuya and slipped a watch on Byakuya's wrist.

Byakuya opened his eyes and then rolled them. "What the hell is this?"

"Its a watch that also doubles as a heart monitor and if your heart beats a little too fast it'll zap you."

"Its ugly."

"You can't leave the house anyway so it doesn't matter."

* * *

"What time is Byakuya coming?" Shinji asked everyone during breakfast.

"They should be on their way," Toshiro answered."Renji left like 45 minutes ago."

"When does the party start?" Shiro asked.

"3 o'clock." Rukia answered. "Its gonna be Kuchiki central. And heads up, my cousin Tiffany is a little obsessed with...um...Starrk?"

"Me?" Starrk said. "I'm not even the lead singer."

"Yeah, that's what she likes. She has a poster of you in her room and she...um...kisses it every day before she goes to school."

"You even attract crazies from far away." Nnoitra teased.

"And um Shinji there is an on going dare to see who can touch your ass the most and the longest."

"Are any of them 18?" Shinji asked.

"Shinji!" everyone scolded.

"I was joking."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "My aunt likes to pretend she's not in love with Grimmjow but she is so if you feel a pair of sex eyes on you they're hers. She also doesn't know we used to fuck so keep that yourself. Actually the only people who know I used to fuck you two are my mom and dad so keep it that way."

"What about me?" Shiro said. "I'm a _lead_ singer."

"A lot of my cousins are fans of yours like big fans they'll probably hang around you all day. Oh and Ichigo a couple of my cousins are into ballet and they saw our competition videos and they want to meet you."

"Which videos?"Ichigo asked.

"All of them. One of them wants to do Broadway shows like me and the other one just wants to dance. And Nnoi my 15 year old cousin wants to 'climb you like a tree' her words not mine. Tosh some of my older female cousins want to be your Sugar Mama they think you're really cute. And Ulquiorra, my other cousin has a really big crush on you but she's too shy to say anything so don't mind her staring."

"Do you think they'll be happy with you telling all their secrets?" Ichigo asked.

"They don't even know I'm here, they think I'm house sitting with my fiance."

"Excuse me?" Ichigo said. "Your what?"

"Can you guys keep a secret?" Rukia said a lowering her voice. "I am 3 months pregnant."

"What!?" Ichigo yelled. "I thought we were best friends!"

"We are but Bya is like my bestest friend and I have to tell him first and I don't wanna tell him over the phone."

"I guess." Ichigo pouted. "He's gonna be so excited."

"I know." Rukia said with a smile.

"Excited about what?" Byakuya said walking into the kitchen. "Rukia!" Byakuya yelled happily.

"Bya!" Rukia said getting up and running over to him. " I came last night." she said hugging him. "And I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

Byakuya's smile got bigger and his eyes started to get wet. "I'm gonna be a godfather?"

Rukia laughed. "Yeah."

"I have to get baby stuff. When do we find out if its a boy or a girl? I have to get an apartment in New York so I can take you to ultrasounds and stuff. We have to go shopping. Have you thought of any names yet? I'm thinking..." Byakuya ranted.

"Byakuya!" Rukia said. "I have a fiance to make these plans with."

"Oh yeah." Byakuya looked down at his new watch. "My heartbeat was getting a little too fast anyway."

"Don't worry you'll have plenty of time with the baby."

"Baby?" Yorichi said walking in the kitchen with Kisuke behind her. "Who else is pregnant?"

"Else?" Everyone said. Everyone got a good look at Yorichi they all hadn't seen her in a while but they all noticed her stomach which was poking out very far.

"I'm about 6 months pregnant with a baby girl." Yorichi said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Byakuya asked.

"I wanted to make sure we were both gonna make it and we are."

"I'm gonna be a double godfather." Byakuya said happily. "I need to buy a bus."

"A bus?" everyone questioned.

"Yes. I'm gonna take all the children on trips."

"All?" Rukia and Yorichi said.

"Yes. All my nieces and nephews slash cousins."

"That's gonna cost you a fortune." Rukia said.

"I have a fortune."

"I told you not to play house with him." Yorichi said.

"He wanted to play house. He wanted to be the dad I wanted to be the drunk aunt. And Sen wanted to be nothing so we made him the ailing grandfather."

* * *

**Please Review.  
**


	14. Happy Awkward Birthday Nnoitra

**Happy Awkward Birthday Nnoitra  
**

"When are you going to talk to Grimmy again?" Rukia asked Ichigo sitting on his bed painting her toe nails.

"I'm not ignoring him he's ignoring me." Ichigo whined stretching on the floor.

"I asked the wrong question. When are you gonna fuck him again?"

"Never."

"Excuse me?"

"I am never having sex with him again."

"Get away from me."

"You're in my room."

"If my toes where dry I'd leave."

"Why are you wanting to leave?"

"Why don't you want to have sex with Grimmy anymore? Its good sex..its probably better now than it was then."

"Everything isn't about sex."

"Are you dying?"

"Honestly, I'm surprised you're just now getting pregnant."

"Condoms, birth control, and plan B, baby." It was quiet for a moment then Rukia sighed. "Ichigo, I'm worried about you."

"Why is that?"

"I want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

"But will you be happy when you can't dance anymore and you're too old to go on tour and sing."

"Don't say that."

"I'm just saying, Ichigo, what are you gonna do when you're old? What are you gonna do when you can't just bring some dude home to quench your sexual thirst? What are you gonna do when you just wanna talk to someone? Don't you want someone to know you better than you do?"

"No. I'll die alone if it means I'll never get hurt again."

Rukia looked down at her friend sadly she hated that Ichigo was like this she wants Ichigo to find what she has found but he's stubborn. Rukia knows Grimmjow is Ichigo's soulmate and she's going to get them back together before she leaves in a couple weeks.

* * *

Byakuya and Renji were sitting on Byakuya's bed in his new down stairs room watching a movie. The last few days since Byakuya had been home have been nice he and Renji haven't been arguing and they were communicating better than ever. Both Renji and Byakuya were enjoying each others company watching movies and reading books and other things they both like to do other than having sex, although, they did miss having sex.

"Renji," Byakuya said. "How many children do you want? I know you don't want any right now but later in life how many do you want?"

Renji thought for a moment, "I don't know I never really thought about how many I just always thought that would be something I discussed with my future spouse."

Byakuya smiled softly. "I know we haven't really talked about marriage before but I want to be married before I turn 30. Like I want to have a husband before I'm 30 years old."

"I think I can work that out you're only 26 we can get married 4 years from now on January 30th."

Byakuya laughed "I don't want to get married the day before my 30th birthday."

"You're so picky." Renji said laughing. "How about this, one day I'll whisk you away to some super nice resort and both our families will be there and we'll get married."

"Like a surprise."

"Yes."

"I like that, although, how will you have the time you'll be on tour."

"Why are you saying 'you'? _We'll_ be on tour."

"That's right we."

"And since we'll be on tour it'll be easier cause we could just stop somewhere and get married."

"I guess. Well I'll certainly be on the look out for some surprise trips."

"If I plan the wedding you have to plan the honeymoon."

"That's easy." It was quiet for a moment and then Byakuya sighed.

"What?"

"Now I wanna have sex with you."

Renji chuckled and kissed Byakuya chastely on the lips. "24 more days."

"And then we will fuck like rabbits."

* * *

Rukia walked into the chaotic kitchen and tapped on Shinji shoulder. "I need to talk to you." she told him. "Its about Ichigo."

Shinji looked at her for a moment before following her into the quiet living room. "What would you like to discuss, tiny pregnant woman?" he said as they both sat down on the couch.

Rukia glared at Shinji but rather that insult him back she went on with what she wanted to say to him. "I want Ichigo to fix his problem. He has a terrible fear of relationships and I don't want him to die old and alone."

Shinji sighed, for the first time he agreed with Rukia. He was afraid Ichigo's fear of relationships and love would eventually leave him extremely lonely and Shinji didn't want that for his best friend. "I don't want that either but I don't know what to do. If we get too involved he'll get angry but at this point I don't know what else to do."

"I think there's no other time to do this, his soulmate is living with him and I don't want him to miss out Grimmjow is very handsome and he won't wait forever."

"How are you so sure they're soulmates?" Shinji knew she was right but he wanted to knew her reasoning.

"They're exactly the same. Like when I was dating them it was hard to tell whose text message was whose because they would say the exactly same things and they laugh at the same jokes and they're both extremely competitive and a bunch of other shit they have in common."

"So what's the plan?"

"Well Ginjo has a new karaoke bar back home and I'm think we get Ichigo to go there somehow."

"That's your plan?"

"I don't hear you coming up with any ideas."

Shinji rolled his eyes. "How are we supposed to get him to go there?"

"Well its new so I doubt he knows about it and we could say its a group trip but then the group doesn't go and its just him and us. Or we could knock him out and take him."

"They both sound like good ideas."

"I know right."

* * *

_Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has ev'rything?  
Look at this trove_  
_ Treasures untold_  
_ How many wonders can one cavern hold?_  
_ Lookin' around here you'd think_  
_ (Sure) she's got everything_

Shiro sang 'Part of your world' from The Little Mermaid to Nnoitra's daughter Nova who was going to be staying with him for the month. Nnoitra sat outside with Grimmjow watching Nova play with Shiro who had been singing Disney songs to the little girl all day. Shiro loved children and he was very excited about having Nova around the house so he could sing Disney songs without getting yelled at for being a baby.

"Does his throat ever hurt?" Grimmjow said to Nnoitra.

"I certainly hope not." Nnoitra said with a grin.

"You better not say that in front of Ichigo."

"Speaking of Ichigo..."

"No, I don't want to talk about him. I don't think we'll ever be together so I'm done trying I can't continue trying to be in a relationship with someone who doesn't want to be in a relationship. It was cute in the beginning but now he's pushing me away."

"So do you want me to continue to ignore him too or...cause like I'm trying to be with his brother so I can't ignore him forever."

"You can talk to him if you want to."

"Okay, I'm still on your side though."

Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head Nnoitra was always loyal and always would be he could always count on that. "So what are you gonna do for your birthday?"

"I was gonna go to the strip club but I don't wanna do that this year. I'm thinking a nice dinner with my family..and Nel, unfortunately."

"You're going to be stuck together for the rest of your lives why can't you two just try to be civil."

"Because she's evil...I was gonna call her a bitch but you're sitting right next to me."

"Thanks."

* * *

Rukia was sitting in the living room watching tv when Ichigo sat down next to her, she then put her plan in motion. "So Ichi, there's this new karaoke bar over by our high school, you wanna go?" It had been a few days

Ichigo scrolled through Instagram knowing his friend was trying to trick him into talking to his ex. "I know Ginjo opened a karaoke bar and I'm not going to talk to him."

"What? How'd you know that?"

"I have more friends than just the people in this house. What do you want me to go talk to him for anyway?"

"You know why."

"I'm not doing that. Why are you so obsessed with my love life?"

"Because I'm your friend."

"Well mind your damn business." Ichigo snapped.

"Don't snap at me just because I'm worried about you dying alone and you're not."

"If you minded your business you wouldn't have to worry about it."

"What is going on in here?" Shinji said walking in from the kitchen, his usual place. "Why are you snapping at her?"

"Why are_ you_ worried about you're not even friends?"

"Do you need some dick? Because you've been really bitchy lately." Shinji said crossing his arms over his chest.

Shinji wasn't lying when he said Ichigo had been bitchy, for the past few days Ichigo had been snapping at everyone over the smallest things causing them to stay away from him which only made him more upset. "Shut the fuck up, Shinji."

"No. Why are you so upset?"

"Because you two refuse to mind your own business."

"Or maybe because you're lonely and you're upset that you're lonely and you've crying on my shoulder about it for years and every time you have the opportunity to fix it you don't and then when someone who cares about you tries to help you fix it you get angry with them and maybe that's _all_ because you like being a crybaby bitch."

"Excuse me."

"You heard me, you're a crybaby bitch." Shinji knew he had to be an asshole to get Ichigo to wake the fuck up and he knew it could result in a fight but he was still very angry when Ichigo tackled him the ground after he called him a 'crybaby bitch'.

Rukia stared at the boys for a moment before rolling her eyes and going to get someone to stop them. "Boys are so dumb," she rubbed her stomach. "lets hope you're a girl." Rukia walked into Byakuya room, she knew Renji would be in there with him. "They fighting in the living room." she said indifferently.

"Who?" Renji said sitting up beginning to get out of bed.

"Ichi and Shinji."

Renji ran out of the bedroom to the living room when he got there Shinji was straddling Ichigo choking him and Ichigo was trying to get hands from around his neck. Renji quickly pulled Shinji off Ichigo which was a little difficult since Shinji had been getting bigger since they stopped touring. After Renji pulled Shinji off Ichigo, Ichigo tried to charge at him but Shinji kicked him making him fall then Ichigo tried again but luckily for Renji Starrk stepped in a held Ichigo so he would stop attacking.

"He called me a crybaby bitch." Ichigo screamed.

"He called me a fat bitch." Shinji yelled louder.

"You _are_ a fat bitch."

"Stop acting like children." Renji snapped. "Ichigo you _are_ a crybaby and Shinji you're getting fat."

"Well fuck you." both Shinji and Ichigo said.

"He is not that fat." Ichigo said defending Shinji.

"And I cry more than he does." Shinji defended Ichigo.

"So you're friends again?" Starrk asked.

"No, he hit me." they said at the same time.

* * *

Nnoitra decided to have his birthday dinner outside, fortunately, it was a nice day, however, some people were upset with other people which made the dinner a little awkward. Ichigo wasn't talking to Shinji or Rukia and Grimmjow wasn't talking to Ichigo and everyone else was avoiding him to he was pretty much the odd one out. Nnoitra's birthday dinner wasn't completely terrible though, Shiro sat on his right side and Nova sat on the left and that made him grin from ear to ear.

"Where the f...Where is Nel?" Nnoitra said to Grimmjow they had already eaten and Nel still hadn't shown up.

"I don't know she said she'd show up on time." Grimmjow answered.

"She never shows up on time."

"Yeah, but Shiro's here so I thought she'd be here on time."

"What do I have to do with anything?" Shiro asked, still not understanding Nel's obsession with him.

"What part of 'she's your biggest fan' don't you get?" Grimmjow and Nnoitra said.

"The only reason why she's not here all day every day is because she has to work to feed our kid."

"I'm here now." Neliel said with a smile on her face. "And I have a surprise."

"Mommyyyy." Nova yelled running up to Nel.

"Hey, kiddo." she said getting down to her level. "How was your day?"

"It was fun. Shiro is teaching me how to swim and we sang songs allll day." Nova said excitedly.

"Living your mother's dream." Nel said with a sigh.

"Don't you have a surprise?" Nnoitra snapped at Nel.

"Yes, but its not for you."

"Not surprised."

"Grimmy," Nel said. "Guess who I saw today?"

"I don't know." Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders.

"Harribel." Nel said excitedly calling the woman over to her. "I saw her at the mall and I told her about the dinner and she wanted to come see you."

"Oh my god." Grimmjow said standing up walking over to them. "Hal, how are you?"

Harribel looked at Grimmjow with a sparkle in her eye and a smile on her face. "Better now that I see you."

Grimmjow smirked and grabbed her hand leading her to his chair. "You can take _my_ seat."

"Or we can share it." Harribel and Grimmjow looked at each other for a while the sexual tension between the two of them was extremely strong and could be sensed by everyone at the table. "I'll go get a chair." Grimmjow said leaving to go get another chair.

"GET ME ONE TOO!" Nel yelled but she knew he wasn't listening. "I'll just sit with Shiro."

"Shiro? The singer?" Harribel said

"Yes, Hal. Grimmy and Nnoi are finally useful for something."

Harribel looked around the table for the first time. "Oh my god, how did I not notice you guys. Nel and I used to be very obsessed with you guys. Well Nel still is."

Shinji watched the ordeal for a moment before walking over to Ichigo who was on the other side of the table and sitting on his lap, he might hate Ichigo's guts right now but he's still Shinji's best friend. "Really?" Shinji said. "So how you know Grimmjow?" As far as Shinji was concerned Grimmjow was Ichigo's man.

Harribel sat down in Grimmjow's chair. "We've been dating off and on for a about 10 years now."

Shinji lifted an eyebrow. "Really. When was the last time you two were together," he flipped his hair. "just curious."

"Two years ago, we broke up because of personal reasons." Harribel said flipping her hair.

"Excuse me." Shiro said. "This is Nnoi's birthday dinner."

"I just want a chair." Nel whined.

"You can sit in my seat, Nel." Shiro said. Nel grinned like the cat that ate the canary and pranced over to Shiro and sat on his lap. "I meant you could have my chair."

"Oh, I'm okay with this though."

"I don't want you sitting on my..." Nnoitra said struggling on what to call Shiro he wasn't sure if he should say friend or crush, crush sounded childish to him but friend sounded like there was nothing between them.

"Future boyfriend." Shiro answered which had everyone staring at him and Nnoitra grinning.

"Since when?" Shinji asked. "Nel you can have my chair."

"Did something happen?" Grimmjow said walking back outside with a chair and a new outfit.

"We'll come back to you..." Shinji said. "Did you change your shirt!? I'll come back later. Shiro since when is Nnoitra your future boyfriend."

"I don't know. We spend a lot of time together we make out."

"When you do that?"

"Behind closed doors I don't want you guys in my business."

"Not even me?" Renji said. "I'm your best friend."

"I'm his twin and he didn't even tell me." Ichigo chimed in.

"Well you've been going through your own thing. Bya almost died. You and Grimm are going through whatever. And I also don't want you in my business."

"Collectively, we are offended." Shinji said. "And I think we can all agree that we feel a little betrayed."

"Don't put me in this mess." Toshiro said. "Didn't you two just fight about being in each others business." he said gesturing to Shinji and Ichigo.

"Shut up, Tosh."

"Its _my_ birthday, guys." Nnoitra said.

"Speaking of your birthday," Shinji said. "Grimmy, I thought we had an understanding."

"We do." Grimmjow answered.

"Why you changing your clothes then?"

"Are you two having sex?" Hal asked Grimmjow.

"They better not be." Starrk threatened.

"Calm down, darling." Shinji said to Starrk. "No such thing is happening."

"So, Grimmjow, who _are_ you having sex with? I know you and you can't go without for long." Harribel asked leaning on Grimmjow.

Grimmjow chuckled. "I'm not sleeping with anyone at the moment."

"Lucky me."

Shinji rubbed Ichigo's jaw so he'd stop grinding his teeth. "So you live around here?" he asked Hal.

"I live in Atlanta but I'm thinking of moving back to California." Harribel looked at Grimmjow and licked her lips.

"How soon you moving here?"

"A couple months probably."

"A couple months." Shinji ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair. "That's not long at all."

"I'm thirsty." Ichigo said. "Lets go get something to drink, Shinji."

Shinji stood up and followed Ichigo inside the house and into the living room. "You better get your man," Shinji said. "cause tig ol' bitties is out there tryna scoop him up like ice cream." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "If you wanna lose your man that's on you but if some bimbo started rubbing up on Starrk like that I'd snatch him up real quick."

"Grimmjow is not my man. And Starrk is not your man."

"Ask him, he'll tell you who he belong to. I don't have to sit on him to make him mine."

Ichigo didn't doubt that Shinji had Starrk wrapped around his finger. "Grimmjow is free to do who and what ever he wants."

"He still your man."

Ichigo didn't talk for a while and then he sighed. "What if I do go talk to him and he tells me why he left and its something I can't fix?"

"That's what you're scared of? That you can't fix the problem. Ginjo's problem is not Grimmjow's problem. The only problem Grimmjow sees is your fear of falling in love but you fucked up cause you already love him."

"Shut up."

* * *

Grimmjow woke up early in the morning like he usually did but he didn't get out of bed for his run for two reasons: Harribel was still sleeping on him and Ichigo was on his mind. Grimmjow stared at the ceiling deep in thought, yes he had had sex with Hal last night but now he was feeling bad about it he felt like he had betrayed Ichigo which didn't make sense they were never a couple they were never anything more than fuck buddies. Grimmjow breathed heavily out of his nose '_this is stupid_' he thought '_why am I hung up on a guy that wants nothing to do with me_' he shook his head to clear his thoughts _'why can't I be with someone who wants to be with me? Like Hal'_ but then he remembered they can never been together for longer than a few months. Grimmjow and Harribel would always start dating every few months and then break up a few months later for numerous reasons but the main reason was all they had between them was sexual chemistry and they forgot that every time they saw each other.

Harribel felt Grimmjow sigh and rolled over on to her back. "I see you're all hung up on someone and the blonde doesn't seem like your type although he is pretty cute."

"He belongs to Starrk."

"Belongs? I didn't think Coyote did relationships."

"They're not in one."

"Coyote has a crush?"

"Don't tell him I told you, he's embarrassed by it."

Hal rolled her eyes. "So who do_ you_ like?"

"Ichigo."

"One of the twins?"

"Yes."

"He's cute, I'd date him."

"I forgot we're kinda attracted to the same guys." Grimmjow sighed sitting up making Hal sit up too. "Remember that guy I told you about the one who helped me write some of my songs."

"That's him?"

"Yeah, and I told him about it and we started getting closer even though he kept saying he didn't want to be in a relationship but then we wrote a song together..."

"And you fucked."

"Yes, let me finish." Grimmjow huffed and rolled his eyes. "And then out of nowhere he just stopped talking to me."

"Well maybe he's scared. You're a little aggressive, Grimmy."

Grimmjow's jaw dropped. "Aggressive?"

"Yes. You said it yourself he said he didn't want to be in a relationship but knowing you you probably kissed him anyway and touched him anyway and all that other shit you do because you're handsome. If you were ugly he would have decked you and you know it. Like me, Grimmy, you do whatever you want because you're good looking."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "You don't know me."

* * *

Renji knocked on Shiro's closed bedroom door. "Shiro, I have to talk to you. It's important."

Shiro opened the door and stepped out quietly. "Lil Nel is asleep."

"You're taking this step daddy roll really seriously."

Shiro glared at Renji. "We were making a Lego house and she got tired."

"Anyway, I need to talk to you it's important."

"Fine, we'll sit on the balcony." Shiro led Renji to the balcony that's attached to his room they sat down in the chairs that he put out there. "I take it this is about Byakuya."

Renji sighed. "Yeah."

"What's wrong, you guys aren't arguing and whatnot."

"Yeah, but I need to tell him something and that's gonna make us argue and that's gonna kill him."

"What do you need to tell him?"

"I don't want to get married...or have kids...ever."

"What? What do you mean 'ever'?"

"I never wanted to get married or have kids."

"I thought that when you said that a couple years ago you meant like right now."

"After my parents got divorced I just didn't want to get married and you know I don't really like kids that much like I would be a cool uncle but that's as far as I'm willing to take it. Plus, I pay for the twins' private school and that shit is expensive and then I realized children are expensive and I would rather use that money for couples trips and shit."

"You know Byakuya wants an army of children."

Renji ran his hand through his hair. "I know."

"You don't want to marry Byakuya?"

"I don't know. Like I want to be with him forever I honestly don't see living my life without him but I don't want to get married."

"He's not gonna be happy being your boyfriend forever." Shiro was silent in thought for a minute. "Were you using the fact that we couldn't get married as on excuse like you would always say 'it's too bad we can't get married' but you never sounded that sad about it." Renji looked at Shiro for a moment before bowing his head. "You're awful."

* * *

Ichigo stood in the doorway of his ex boyfriend's karaoke bar and looked around the room for the man. Ichigo pushed his glasses up his nose, he decided a disguise would be best in this situation so to keep himself from getting recognized by fans he wore a pair of glasses with clear lenses and a hat, it wasn't the best disguise but what else could he do. Ichigo looked at the bar and his heart stopped there he was, Ginjo, Ichigo's ex boyfriend the one who destroyed his heart, Ichigo instantly felt anxious but he knew he had to say something to him that was the only way he'd feel better, he may never be with Grimmjow he may have fucked that up permanently but he couldn't go on living like he had been. He walked towards the bar unsure of what to say but then he heard the golden words.

"Tonight is open mic night and any and everyone is welcome." Ichigo heard the manager say on the small stage.

"What better way to tell someone how you feel than by song." Ichigo said to himself. "And there's a guitar." Ichigo walked over to the manager. "Can I sing on the stage?" he asked quietly keeping his head slightly down.

"Sure. What's your name?"

Ichigo was silent for a moment. _'Shit what's my name he thought'_ "Tommy."

"Alright, I'll introduce you."

Ichigo smiled awkwardly at the man, he was a little nervous he knew no one would recognize his voice since he had been singing like Shiro for most of his life and only a few people knew what he really sounded like but what if this didn't work. Ichigo looked up at the manager on the stage the man had introduced him and now everyone was staring at him including Ginjo. Ichigo walked up on the stage grabbed the guitar and sat down on the stool he took a deep breath and started strumming the guitar.

(Paper hearts - Tori Kelly)

_Goodbye love, you flew right by love_

_ Remember the way you made me feel_  
_ Such young love but_  
_ Something in me knew that it was real_  
_ Frozen in my head_

_ Pictures I'm living through for now_  
_ Trying to remember all the good times_  
_ Our life was cutting through so loud_  
_ Memories are playing in my dull mind_  
_ I hate this part paper hearts_  
_ And I'll hold a piece of yours_  
_ Don't think I would just forget about it_  
_ Hoping that you won't forget about it_

Ichigo looked up at the crowd and then at the bar and right into Ginjo's eyes, Ichigo knew Ginjo it was him and he wasn't going to lose eye contact. Ichigo had written 'paper hearts' after the break up along with tons of other songs but 'paper hearts' was always special to him he always kept this song to himself.

_Everything is gray under these skies_  
_ Wet mascara_  
_ Hiding every cloud under a smile_  
_ When there's cameras_  
_ And I just can't reach out to tell you_  
_ That I always wonder what you're up to_

_ Pictures I'm living through for now_  
_ Trying to remember all the good times_  
_ Our life was cutting through so loud_  
_ Memories are playing in my dull mind_  
_ I hate this part paper hearts_  
_ And I'll hold a piece of yours_  
_ Don't think I would just forget about it_  
_ Hoping that you won't forget_

_ I live through pictures as if I was right there by your side_  
_ But you'll be good without me and if I could just give it some time_  
_ I'll be alright_

_ Goodbye love you flew right by love_

_ Pictures I'm living through for now_  
_ Trying to remember all the good times_  
_ Our life was cutting through so loud_  
_ Memories are playing in my dull mind_  
_ I hate this part paper hearts_  
_ And I'll hold a piece of yours_  
_ Don't think I would just forget about it_  
_ Hoping that you won't forget _

Ichigo stood when he finished the song and bowed and when he looked back up Ginjo was gone. Ichigo put the guitar back in it's place and nearly ran off the stage and almost into the manager. "Sorry." Ichigo said but then he stopped. "Can I speak to your boss?"

"Um, I guess so. He should be in his office if he's not behind the bar, we're short tonight."

"And the office is?"

"All the way in the back." he said pointing

"Thanks." Ichigo followed the man's finger.

"You sing well."

"Thanks, I got it from my mom." Ichigo said before disappearing in the crowd of people patting him on the back and tell him he did a good job. Ichigo finally got to the back of the club going straight to Ginjo's office, he knocked on the closed door sternly.

"What do you want?" Ginjo said standing behind Ichigo.

Ichigo jumped and turned around. "You scared me. And I need to talk to you."

Ginjo pushed past Ichigo and unlocked his office door. "I'm busy."

"Well get unbusy." Ichigo retorted following him into the office.

"Ichigo." Ginjo growled.

"I'm not leaving." Ichigo said standing in front of the door.

Ginjo huffed and sat down on this desk he knew this day would come, he actually expected it to come sooner. "What?"

"Why did you break up with me?"

Ginjo sighed. "You really wanna know?"

"I need to know."

"Because I didn't want to be a burden to you."

"What?"

"Ichigo, you've always had big dreams and you were going to achieve and I was going to be in the way. Just imagine you being on tour and me following you around everywhere you go just so can be together or me staying home and then you'd have to fly back here all the time, we both would be miserable."

"Why couldn't you..."

"You know I couldn't just tell you that's how I felt then you would have stopped dancing and touring with your brothers and you would have resented me and I would feel like shit."

"You could have just told me, I didn't need to tour with Shiro."

"Please, Ichigo you would never let Shiro go around the world without you." Ginjo sighed. "And even if you didn't go on tour you were still headed for stardom. Ichigo you were a beautiful dancer and your were going to do big things and I don't know if I could handle it if you stopped dancing for me. I loved you I did but there was no way I was going to let you dial down your life for me."

"I didn't want you to feel like a burden." Ichigo said softly.

"I know, that's why I didn't tell you. And I'm sorry I did you like that I didn't wanna hurt you but there was no other way."

"So you didn't just wake up that morning and realize you didn't love me?"

Ginjo shook his head. "No, you were my best friend I will always have love for you."

"I gotta go." Ichigo said turning around to leave. "Thanks." he said looking over his shoulder.

"Who's your new boyfriend?"

"I fucked that up already but it was going to be Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"The leader sing of Espada?"

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah."

"Give him a chance maybe he hasn't given up on you yet."

* * *

Shinji was watching TV waiting for Ichigo to come home when he felt Starrk staring at him from the other side of the couch. "What." Shinji said still watching TV.

"I want to have sex with you." Starrk said still staring, he couldn't for the life of him understand why he was so infatuated with Shinji but he thought that maybe if he fucked him it would all go away.

"I know that."

"Then why haven't we had sex yet."

"Because I said no."

"But why?"

"Because it's not a good idea for me to have sex with someone new."

"When will it be a good idea?"

"I don't know, Starrk. You know you can have sex with other people." Shinji lied.

"I don't want to have sex with other people I want to have sex with you."

Shinji smiled a little before wiping it away. "How 'bout this..." Shinji started but stopped when he heard the front door open. Figuring it was Ichigo, Shinji went to the door.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Fuck." Starrk said when he was ignored.

"How did it go?" Shinji asked Ichigo when he got into the house.

"It went well." Ichigo said deep in thought. "It turns out it couldn't be helped."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't want to be a burden to me while I achieved my dreams. I thought about it on the way home and he's right I would have stopped all my dreams for him if he asked me to and we'd both be miserable."

"I'm glad you know now."

Ichigo nodded. "Thanks, Shin, I know I've been really difficult."

Shinji flipped his hair over his shoulder. "Its fine, I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with."

"Where's Rukia?"

"She had to go home her fiance needed her for house stuff."

"I never thought Rukia would be getting married."

"I thought she was gonna be having three-sums all her life."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Shut up." he said finally walking into the living room. "Starrk, do you know where Grimmjow is?"

"Yes, but I'm only telling if Shinji has sex with me." Starrk replied.

"I'll find him myself." Ichigo said taking off his disguise and leaving the room.

Starrk huffed and flopped on the couch. Shinji laughed and rubbed Starrk's shoulder. "Soon I promise."

* * *

Grimmjow had heard that Ichigo went to see his ex boyfriend and by the time Ichigo got back home Grimmjow had left the house to take Hal to the airport but now he was back and lost as to what to do. Usually, when Grimmjow didn't know what to do he took a walk and since the house was huge he just took a walk around the house. Grimmjow was lost in thought by the time he passed the music room but something did stop him, a song he wrote a long time ago he had shared it with Ichigo but he never finished it all he had was a course and a bridge.

_(Love is my Disease - Alicia Keys)_

_Baby, baby, baby_  
_ Am I addicted_  
_ When I need you here all the time_  
_ And I'm not sure if this is healthy_  
_ Is it a sickness?_  
_ 'Cause I feel like I'm losing my mind_  
_And I know that there's no medicine_  
_ Nothing I can take, no remedy_  
_ Baby please stay_

Grimmjow walked into the music room and stood in the doorway listening to Ichigo sing his song and play the guitar with his back turned to him. He wasn't sure if Ichigo knew he was there but he hoped he didn't liked listening to Ichigo sing when Ichigo thought no one was there which is why he picked the room next to him. Grimmjow could feel the bridge come up and he couldn't help but sing it with him.

_Whoa whoa_  
_ Here's what I'm going through when your gone_  
_ Some serious symptoms of withdrawal_  
_ (Oh oh)_  
_ Tossin' and turnin' in my bed_  
_ Waking up drenched in a cold sweat_  
_ (Oh oh)_  
_ Lying here lonely for you_  
_ What am I suppose to do_  
_ When I'm stuck and I cant get enough of your love_

Ichigo stopped singing and turned around surprised to see Grimmjow behind him. "Hey." he said awkwardly.

"Hey."

It was quiet for a while before Ichigo spoke again. "I'm sorry. I can't really explain what for but I'm sorry."

"Its okay, I may have pushed a little too hard."

"You wanna go on a date?"

Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow, he did not expect that. "Um sure. When do you wanna go?"

"We can go tomorrow."

"That sounds good."

"8 o'clock?"

"8 o'clock."

Grimmjow nodded and left the room that, conversation was a little awkward but they haven't talked in almost 4 weeks so it was bound to be awkward.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo said standing behind Grimmjow.

Grimmjow turned around. "Yeah?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, he tried again. "I..." Ichigo shook his head he knew he wouldn't be able to put words together so he just grabbed Grimmjow's shirt and pulled him in a kiss. Grimmjow kissed him back and grabbed his ass backing him up into the wall behind him. Ichigo jumped up and wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist, Grimmjow took Ichigo back into the music room and shut the door behind him, a loud moan came after that.

* * *

**Please review.  
**


	15. Wanted

**Wanted  
**

Everyone was sitting at the table that morning eating breakfast and they all noticed that Shinji wasn't eating at all which freaked them all out because they never happened, Shinji ate several times a day. Shinji rested his head on his hand and moved his food around with his fork sighing every once in a while, it began to worry them.

"Shinji," Ichigo asked. "what's wrong?"

Shinji lifted his head. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

Shinji sighed leaning back in his chair. "I have my therapy session with my dad today and I'm really anxious about it. I don't know what he's gonna say or what I'm gonna learn and I'm just really scared to hear it all."

"Have you even seen your dad since that time he came over?" Shiro asked.

"No. We've spoken though but its more general stuff nothing serious."

"You want one of us to sit in with you?" Ichigo asked.

"No, there are some things I gotta do by myself."

* * *

Shinji anxiously walked into his room, his father and therapist in tow they all sat down in the chairs Shinji set up for them. The room was silent for a while, Joshiro wrote down everything he observed so far.

"So where would you like to start, Shinji?" Joshiro asked.

"I wanna know about you." Shinji said to William unsure of what to call him. "Maybe if I learn more about you it'll be easier for me to forgive you."

William nodded and sighed, he was just as anxious about this as Shinji was but he knew he needed to make up with his son. "My mother died when I was very young, 2 or 3, and my father was an abusive alcoholic when I was 16 we had a really bad fist fight and I decided to drop of out of school and get as far away from Chicago as I could. I stole money and did whatever I could to eat and I slept on buses and would ride them as far as they would take me. By the time I was 17 I was in California and the only thing I could do was manual labor and I made money doing that, I wasn't living here long before I got a job working for this old guy and his wife fixing things around the house. The old man was never home but his wife was..."

"You fucked his wife!?" Shinji said.

William looked down in shame, at the time he didn't think there was nothing wrong with it but now that he is older sleeping with another man's wife is a boundary you never cross. "Yeah, it went on for a couple years I had fallen in love with her and then she became pregnant. The child couldn't have been her husband's because he had gotten that taken care of after his first wife died he had already had a child anyway."

"I'm a side piece baby?" Shinji said his thoughts out loud.

"Yeah."

"So what happen next."

"After you were born her husband made her give you up and she gave you to me even though she knew I didn't know what to do." William stopped and sighed the next part of this story was about to get really bad and he didn't like saying it but he had to. "They forced me out of California and told me I couldn't come back or you. I was heart broken and angry and instead of blaming myself I blamed you and I'm sorry."

"So when we lived in Phoenix that was because that's where they put us." Shinji was hurt and he wanted to cry, he had always hoped something happened to his mother and that's why she wasn't in his life but to find out she just didn't want him made him feel like shit.

William nodded. "They bought us a house and paid the bills and what not so I wouldn't have a reason to bother them."

"So when you weren't home where were you?"

"Drinking, not learning from my father's mistakes."

Shinji could feel himself starting to cry he tried to stop them but he knew he couldn't. "I need..I need a break." he said standing up and leaving the room. When Shinji closed the door behind him he leaned on it and took a deep shaky breath. Shinji stood straight and turned toward the door he had to go in, he needed to talk about this its the only he'll feel better about his life. He went back into his room. "I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?" Joshiro asked.

"Yes." Shinji said sitting down.

"Shinji do you have any questions for your father?"

Shinji thought for a moment. "Why did we move back to California?"

"Your mother and her husband got divorced and she could no long afford to pay me so we moved back here because I knew some people who could get me a job."

Shinji sighed sadly, whenever he thought about their move to California it made him sad because that was when he realized that his father really didn't care about him. Joshiro noticed this and asked him about it. "Shinji why do you look so upset, more upset?"

"When I was 11 we moved here and I didn't know anything about it, like I came home from school and there was a U-Haul in the driveway and all my things were in boxes. I didn't have any close friends really but it still would have been nice to say goodbye to the friends I did have. And the whole time I felt like a piece of furniture, I walked in the door and he was like 'get in the truck we're leaving' and that was it by the end of that day I was in a whole new place and I had never felt more alone. Even when we lived in Phoenix I thought that even though I didn't have many friends and I wasn't close to any one I still had my dad, even though he didn't talk to me and didn't want me to talk to him I still felt like I had him in my corner and after the move I felt all alone." Shinji sat and thought for a moment. "I think the worst part about my childhood was that I thought how he treated me was normal. I thought you weren't supposed to talk to your parents, I'm an only child so I figured you're supposed to feel lonely and you're supposed to feel by yourself all the time and you're not." Shinji wiped his tears. "You're not supposed to feel like a burden in your own home, you're supposed to feel comfortable and be yourself at home and I never felt that."

"Shinji, I want you to tell your father what you want and not just from him. I want you to tell him what you want out of life. What'll make you happy. What'll help you sleep better at night."

Shinji sniffled and wiped his eyes. "I want to be wanted. I want to be needed and loved and appreciated. And I wanna be told that I'm good enough. I wanted to be told that I_ am_ enough."

"And you deserve all of that." William said. "You're a good son, Shinji, and you deserve the best life can give you."

Shinji wiped his eyes again. "I wish I believed you."

* * *

Starrk walked in the kitchen for a nighttime snack, he wasn't surprised to see Shinji there too but he was surprised that he wasn't eating he was cleaning. Starrk could tell Shinji had his headphones in so he didn't know Starrk was there so the brown haired man watched the blond clean for a little while before making his presence known, he tapped Shinji on the shoulder frightening the man.

Shinji screamed quickly turning around to see who touched him. "Oh its just you." he said sighing in relief.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Starrk said. "What you doing down here?"

"Cleaning up, I clean when I'm upset."

"Why are you upset?"

"You don't wanna hear it."

"I do, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." Shinji was quiet for a moment so Starrk grabbed his hips picking him up and sitting him on the corner. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I just found out somethings about my mom that don't really help the issues I already have."

"She didn't want you?" Starrk asked softly.

Shinji looked down and shook his head 'no'. "I don't know what I thought or what I wanted. I think I just wanted there to be a reason for why she wasn't in my life like..." Shinji sighed. "I don't know. I just wanted her to want me but I guess being wanted isn't for me."

"You shouldn't say that. You are wanted. Just because the people who are supposed to love you don't doesn't mean that no one loves you."

Shinji looked at Starrk through his bangs and then in one quick motion he grabbed Starrk's face and kissed him. Starrk moved in closer to Shinji so he could wrap his arms around his waist and pull him closer. Shinji wrapped his legs around Starrk yelping when the man picked him up again.

"We're going to my room now." Starrk said grinning, leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Everyone sat at the breakfast table the next morning, except Shinji and Starrk, and all they wanted to talk about was what they heard the night before.

"So," Ichigo started. "Shinji got Fucked last night."

"He got fucked good." Renji added. "He ain't made them sounds in a long time."

"I kinda thought he was getting murdered in there." Grimmjow added.

"Who getting murdered?" Shinji said walking into the kitchen with one of Starrk's shirts on.

"Your ass." Byakuya answered.

"We heard you getting fucked last night." Tosh said.

"No," Shiro said. "he was getting Fucked with a capital F."

Shinji looked at his friends with pure irritation in his eyes.

"Watch your words they'll get turned against you." Ichigo said.

"How many times was _he_ turned last night." Nnoitra said high fiving the group and then looking at Shinji.

"Did you cry?" Shiro asked. "It sounded like you were crying?"

"He only does that when he cums really hard." Ichigo answered.

"You would know." Toshiro said.

"Did he eat the booty like groceries?" Grimmjow asked.

"Did he toss your salad like his name was romaine?" Renji asked.

"Are y'all done?" Shinji asked.

"Are we?" Shiro asked the peanut gallery.

"For right now."

"Good morning." Starrk said walking into the kitchen and past Shinji with a huge smile on his face. "Good morning indeed." he said eating an apple leaning on the counter. "How are you guys? I'm fantastic."

"We're all having fun picking on Shinji." Byakuya said with a smile.

"I had plenty of fun doing that last night, of course I was picking in."

Shinji growled. "Fuck every one in here." he said marching out of the kitchen.

"Two down eight to go." Tosh said.

"Awful." Starrk said leaving the kitchen.

"Where you going?" Grimmjow asked.

"To fuck him again, duh."

* * *

(Jealous - Nick Jonas)  
_ 'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_  
_ And everybody wants a taste_  
_ That's why (that's why)_  
_ I still get jealous_

_ 'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_  
_ And everybody wants a taste_  
_ That's why (that's why)_  
_ I still get jealous_

Grimmjow sang and danced around Ichigo's room getting on the redhead's nerves, he didn't know what annoyed him more the fact that he was singing or that he fits right in with his singing ass family. Ichigo growled and threw a pillow at Grimmjow when he danced past the TV for the fourth time.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled.

"I have a song in my heart."

"God, you are just like Shiro...annoying."

"One day I'm going to challenge him to a singing contest." Grimmjow said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You're going to lose."

"You're supposed to be on my side."

"The only person who can out sing Shiro is my mom and she never stops singing. She used to sing what we were having dinner to us, Shiro loved it my dad and I hated every second of it."

"Can she sing at least?"

"Oh yeah she sings better than Shiro."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I lived in glee before I knew what glee was."

"That kinda sounds like my kinda family. I sing all the time I love it now I'm even more excited for Thanksgiving." Grimmjow grinned.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and flopped on the bed.

"Now I know we're meant to be." Grimmjow poked Ichigo's leg. "We should sing duets together."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why not? I promise not to sing over you."

"Oh thank you." Ichigo said sarcastically. "Aren't we already music soulmates or whatever."

"Yes, but I wanna sing duets with you like 'you and I' or 'hurt you'."

"'Hurt you'_ is_ my jam." Ichigo said in thought. "Still no."

"You cutting me to the core, Ichigo."

"I don't care."

"Why can't you just love me back?"

"I do." Ichigo wasn't ready to say that he loved Grimmjow out loud and Grimmjow knew that he baited him daily though.

"You do what."

"You know what."

"Do I?"

"Stop."

"Make me."

Ichigo kicked Grimmjow off the edge of the bed and then cackled. "I said shut up."

* * *

Renji and Byakuya rode quietly to the hospital, they were both excited for Byakuya to be cleared to be himself again and get off of bed rest but they just couldn't find the words to say to each other. They arrived at the hospital and went straight to Dr. Kurosaki's office they knew he was expecting them. Isshin took Byakuya a hospital room and gave him a full check up, everyone was happy to know that Byakuya was in perfect health.

"So can I do activities now?" Byakuya said happily.

"Yes, but not back to back take breaks in between." Isshin said shaking his head.

"How long should the breaks be?"

"Just long enough for your heart rate to slow back down. Multiple orgasms could kill you."

"I'm okay with dying from an orgasm."

"I'm not." Isshin and Renji said.

"Fine, I'll take breaks in between. Can I go now?"

"One more thing, I'll probably be late to thanksgiving. Now you can go."

"Come on, Renji, we have to make up for long time." Byakuya said taking Renji's hand dragging him out of the hospital and to the car. As soon as they got in the car Byakuya was already reaching for the zipper of Renji's pants.

"Wait til we get home!" Renji said moving the man's hand.

"Babe, I'm horny I haven't had an orgasm in over a month in a half you got to at least jack off I couldn't even do that."

"We will be home soon." Renji said starting the car.

"I just wanna suck your dick. I wanna drink a beer, move back into my room that I specifically designed for me, eat something fattening, and suck your dick. I can do one of those things right now and you won't let me."

"People are going to see us."

"I have a blanket."

"Byakuya!"

"Fine. I'll wait, you're are so selfish." It was silent and Byakuya looked out the window and then he looked at Renji again. "Why don't you want me to suck your dick."

"Because I'm driving and I don't want to crash. And if you suck my dick now I'll fuck you in the car and then we'll never get home."

"So you _do_ want me to suck your dick?"

"Stop saying that its getting me there."

"I just wanna thank you for being so sweet in my time of need."

"Well don't say anything about sex until we get home." Renji could see Byakuya pouting which turned him on because he thought Byakuya was really cute when he looked sad. "Don't pout either. Just sit there and don't make any faces or look at me."

"Am I that sexy to you."

"Don't talk either. Now that I know I can fuck you without killing you that's all I want."

"Okay."

"What the fuck? Stop talking." Renji could see Byakuya smiling out of the corner of his eye which he thought was cute. "Stop that."

"So I can't do.."

"Do you want me to fuck you or not."

Byakuya laughed. "Yes."

"We are 10 minutes from the house."

"But if we pull over and have sex now my heart rate will be back down by the time we get home."

Renji was quiet for a minute. "Do you see an empty parking lot somewhere?"

* * *

Shinji ran into Ichigo's room with just a pair of shorts on and hid in the bathroom. "Help me, Starrk won't stay out of me." he said closing the door behind himself. Grimmjow had left the room hours ago to go do something with Nnoitra and Ichigo had been by himself most of the day.

"Stay out of..." Ichigo said thinking out loud. "Ohhh its 4 in the afternoon, y'all be fucking this whole time." They made fun of Shinji of breakfast at 10 am Ichigo was surprised to say the least.

Shinji stuck his head out of the door. "Yes. Every time I think he's done he just pulls me in his lap again."

"Why can't you just say no."

"Well my mind's telling me no. But my body, my body's telling fuck yeah. I haven't been fucked that good in like ever."

Ichigo looked at Shinji with betrayal in his heart. "Well excuse me. I try my best."

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Shut up." he sighed. "I don't know what to do I'm all fucked out."

"Its like when you think you want someone who loves sex and then you meet someone who loves sex."

"Oh my fucking god yes."

"I'm sure you said that a lot today."

Shinji was about to curse Ichigo out but then he heard Starrk's voice. "Blondieeee!" the sex crazed man called out. "Blondiee!" he called again, he knocked on Ichigo's door. "Have you seen blondie?" he asked peeking his head in the door.

"No, your dick isn't in him?" Ichigo responded.

Starrk laughed. "That's why I'm looking for him."

Ichigo laughed. "Well if I see him I'll tell you."

"Thanks."

"Is he gone?" Shinji said peeking his head out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I think so." Ichigo said.

Shinji sighed and sat on Ichigo's bed. "I am so fucking tired. I wanna go in my room and sleep but I'm scared Starrk'll wake me up just to fuck me like he did the last time."

"Why can't you just to say no?"

"I told you I want to but he just starts kissing me and my body forgets its tired and it just reacts."

"So basically you have no self control."

"I mean, yeah, kinda."

* * *

While little Nel slept Shiro and Nnoitra decided to go to the music room and play with the instruments. "Nnoi," Shiro started. "who taught you how to play the drums?"

"One of my mom's boyfriends, he was a musician. A broke musician but I good one." Nnoitra answered sitting at one of the drum sets.

"I wanted to play the drums but my dad didn't want drums in the house he said we were annoying enough with all the singing and piano playing."

"Why did your mom teach you and Ichigo the piano?"

"She wanted to get us into the arts like her, she can play like every instrument. I tried to learn to play the drums but I was never near any long enough. Tosh doesn't let anyone touch his drums."

"Did you ever ask him or Byakuya to teach you while you were on the road?"

"Tosh tried to teach me but he would just call out drum names like 'bass snare bass bass cymbals' it was terrible. And I tried to ask Byakuya he was too busy and would get distracted too easily. I did, however, recently learn how to play one song on the drums."

"And what song is that?"

"Burning up by the Jonas Bothers."

Nnoitra barked in laughter. "Ima need to hear this." he stood up so Shiro could take his seat.

"I'm not gonna sing it though." Shiro said sitting down.

"That's a surprise."

Shiro rolled his eyes and started playing. Nnoitra thought Shiro sounded good clearly he wasn't a seasoned drummed like him but he was good. "How 'bout this." Nnoitra said when Shiro finished. "I'll teach you to play the drums for real if you teach me how to play the guitar."

"You could ask Renji he's a lot better than I am." Shiro said.

Nnoitra rolled his eyes he would have to help Shiro work on his confidence. "I'm trying to spend more time with you."

"Oh."

Nnoitra laughed. "We're gonna hafta work on your confidence."

* * *

"Ulqui," Tosh started. "I think I'm going to ask Byakuya if I can produce the rest of this album." he and Ulquiorra were in the studio making music just for the hell of it like they usually did.

"Really? You ready for that?" Uqluiorra asked.

"Yeah, its the next step. I've already produced some songs on our albums and I don't wanna be a drummer forever."

"I think when you ask Byakuya you have to treat it like a business meeting because money is involved. I'm pretty sure he knows you can do it but it's still business."

Toshiro nodded. "You don't think the guys will think I'm trying to leave them or anything, right?"

"They love you, they'll want you to succeed and achieve your dreams. They might whine a little bit but they'll be happy for you."

Tosh was quiet for a while. "Now I'm kinda scared. I've never really done anything without them before, now that I think about it."

"You guys have been together for nine years its natural to want to branch out and do your own thing. You've changed music genres over the years its only right that each of you have your own desires as individuals."

"That's true, we all like different things. Renji wants his own restaurant, Ichi loves to dance and wants his own studio, Shinji wants to act, Shiro'll sing forever."

"One day you guys are gonna venture out and do your own thing and it'll be okay because that's what you're supposed to do."

"I don't wanna do that."

"Well you have time, you're only 24."

"That's true."

"Its cute that you love your friends." Ulquiorra smirked.

"Don't tell them that."

* * *

**Sorry this took so fucking long I have been a little too stressed to write but I'm back now.  
**

**Please Review.**


End file.
